


All Over But the Shouting

by blackchaps



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Big Bang Challenge, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2014, Collars, Dom/sub, Drunkenness, Light Bondage, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Restraints, Spanking, Vomiting, Whump, more fun than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle for New York is over, and Tony struggles to find a path through the destruction that's become his life. Luckily, he has Jarvis and Dummy to give him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over But the Shouting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely artist angelinoshi, who put up with me, and please go see the excellent artwork at http://angelinoshi.tumblr.com/post/103924459205/capironbb2014 - She is making an entire comic and it's going to be awesome! Please go give her some applause.
> 
> Another big shout out to my beta; she did a great job and asked the important questions, like wtf? and why? A good beta makes writing so much easier!

********

Adjusting his tie for the tenth time, Tony wished the elevator would go faster. His collection of cars in Stark Tower were entirely too far away from his shop. “Tell me again why my babies are down in the dungeon, Jarvis?”

“The elevators are too small to transport them to the penthouse, sir.”

Bruce flashed a quick grin, and they stepped out together as the elevator doors opened. Tony needed to check all the cars before they were going anywhere. Jarvis indulged him by turning on the lights, and Tony walked the length of the garage, making sure tires were good and no random debris had fallen on the cars during the Chitauri attack.

It was all over except the cleanup, which would take years and more money than even Stark Industries had, but it was important to keep focused on things Tony could do to help right now, like sending Loki away. Tony took a deep breath, ran his hand down the polished hood, and pushed the shakes away.

“Ready?” Bruce asked, voice carrying through the garage.

“Just about.” Tony picked a convertible since it was a nice day for a drive. “You think everyone will be there?”

“Of course. This time, try not to pick a fight with Steve, okay?”

“Me? I am the soul of politeness.” Tony didn’t remark on Bruce’s obvious disbelief, and the truth was that Captain America made Tony want to throw screwdrivers, and Jarvis was still cranky about that last toss. Thinking about Steve Rogers wasn’t helping Tony get to the Send-Loki-Back-to-Asgard party any sooner. Scowling, he shoved the steel case holding the Tesseract in the trunk. Today would be a very bad day to be in a car accident.

“Sir, you are going to tardy if you do not leave within the next thirty seconds.”

“Being late is fashionable.” Tony was glad that Pepper was in Washington and unable to fuss at him. One mother hen in a house was enough when he was choosing to dawdle.

“Tony, I’ve been ready for an hour, and I’m starting to get annoyed,” Bruce said, slinging open the car door and hopping inside. “Drive. Now.”

Tony happened to catch a glimpse of Bruce’s eyes, and a flash of green encouraged him to not only get in the car but to get moving. It wasn’t fear of the big guy, but the bill for reconstructing Stark Tower was going to be large enough without adding to it. Bills like that made Pepper yell about responsibility and avoiding holes in concrete when at all possible. Tony kept his jackhammer hidden for a reason.

Of course he reached for Rogers’ hand first because he was the bigger man and a few passing insults weren’t enough to hold a grudge over, but god, Rogers was an ass. That flimsy motorcycle that SHIELD had given him wouldn’t last a month, not with the super serum stresses that Rogers would put on it. No doubt it came with a tracker too, since Rogers had refused a cell phone, and that was the dumbest thing Tony had ever heard. Even Bruce had a cell phone, though he lost it about once a month.

At least sending Loki home didn’t take long, and Tony didn’t even regret not getting his greedy hands on the Tesseract. That thing was dangerous. Give him a good ‘ol arc reactor any day. The truth was: Tony was going to miss Thor. He was damn sure he’d see Black Widow and Hawkeye hanging about in the future, and Bruce lived in the Tower, but Thor was off to Asgard, and there was no telling if his father would let him return.

No one, except Fury, knew where Rogers was headed, but Tony wasn’t going to miss him or the stick up his ass, anyway.

“Think we’ll see them again?” Bruce asked.

Tony got the car moving towards the Tower. “Not Loki, I hope.”

Bruce nodded at that. “I still say you could smell the crazy on that guy.”

They shared a laugh, and Tony accelerated. He was anxious to get back to his repairs, and he knew Bruce felt safer in his lab. Tony had cleared out an entire floor for him, and no one was allowed on that floor without Bruce’s permission. Even Jarvis was under orders to be less of a busybody than usual. Tony wasn’t scared of Bruce turning into the other guy, but the insurance company was shaking in its boots, and that was a good thing. The bastards had refused to pay for the damage Thor and Loki had dished up on that ridiculous Act of God clause. He paid sky-high premiums and got damn little for his money when it counted.

Parking the car, Tony tossed the keys to Bruce. “This one’s yours. You need a convertible.” He hopped out and headed for the elevator to his shop. Bruce was right with him but turned down his own glass of scotch. “Do you know where Natasha was headed?” Tony was holding out a tiny bit of hope that she still worked for him. There was no denying she was an excellent employee.

“Dunno.” Bruce put the keys on a side table. “With Hawkeye is my guess.”

Tony couldn’t reconcile the guy’s accuracy with the known laws of physics. If Hawkeye was a robot construct of some sort, it would make much more sense, and after seeing the helicarrier, Tony was fairly sure Fury had the technology to do it. Swirling his drink, he glanced up, surprised to see Bruce still there. “What?”

“You were deep in your head. I figured I’d stay here and see if you came out.” Bruce grinned. “So?”

“Natasha should work for me. Hawkeye is a robot, and insurance companies suck.” Tony took another sip, smiling into the rim of the glass. “Dinner later?”

“If we remember to eat.” Bruce grabbed Tony’s faceplate up off the work bench. “Thor did a number on this.”

“That he did.” Tony shrugged, not worried. “I’ll fix it.”

“Sir, Director Fury is on line two.”

Bruce and Tony both sighed and shook their heads. Tony slammed the drink back and considered a refill. “Tell him no, absolutely not. Bruce is tired.”

“I really am.” Bruce gave him a lopsided grin. Before Tony could even tell Jarvis to hang up, Bruce disappeared into the elevator, no doubt headed for the safety of his lab.

Tony rubbed his face and decided to take the call, in case it was about all the money SHIELD owed him. “Jarvis, no more than one call a year from him, okay?”

“I’ll make a note, sir.”

“Stark, I don’t appreciate being put on hold to the music of Shaft.”

“I had nothing to do with that.” Tony would high five Jarvis later. He grabbed hold of the conversation before Fury could start blabbing about how incompetent Tony was. “Now that the dust has settled, give me a heads up, am I still a consultant to Shield?”

There was a beat of silence. “You’re an Avenger, dumbass.”

“A consultant Avenger? Or a full-fledged member of the initiative club like Captain Awesome America?” Tony rushed out the words. “You see, Pepper has this thing that I’m supposed to help run Stark Industries and attend a few board meetings, and repairing all the damage to Stark Tower from your screw-up with the blue cube of death is going to take more than, oh, say, a year or two, so really, give me the good news.”

“Stark, you’re a pain in my ass.” Fury sounded a bit put out.

“Tell me something I don’t know. Captain America and his squad of do-gooders made it clear that I’m not a high-quality Avenger, if I’m one at all.” Tony talked even faster. “And by the way, when do I get Natasha back? She was the second-best personal assistant I ever had. I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell Pepper that.”

“Black Widow has better things to do than make sure your tie is straight!” Fury roared.

“You didn’t think that not so long ago. No, sir.” Tony was willing to toss insults all day, anything to keep Fury from getting to the point, whatever it was. “Back then, I was top priority.”

“Jarvis, when Stark gets through rambling, tell him that he has two weeks medical, and then I want him at SHIELD Headquarters to discuss his future assignments.” Fury talked right over the top of Tony.

“Jarvis, don’t answer him.” Tony only had one thing to say to that bit of ridiculousness. “Find some other moron to do your dirty work. Talk to Captain America.” Tony cut the connection with a sharp gesture. “Jarvis, promise me you won’t take his calls in the future.”

“I’ll endeavor not to do so.”

“See that you don’t.” Tony picked up the faceplate Thor had ripped off and stared down at it. The suit would need a major overhaul, both of them actually. It’d be longer than two weeks before either was usable in any combat situation more dangerous than a squirt gun fight. At least his suitcase armor was in decent shape.

“Sir, Miss Potts will be arriving shortly.”

“Thanks.” Tony got another drink and went to his bedroom to change into some shop clothes because those suits weren’t going to fix themselves. His best equipment was still in Malibu, but there was no way he could leave New York before Stark Tower was back up and running. He was just pulling on a T-shirt when Pepper caught up with him. “Hey, good looking.”

She smiled, not a fake one, and they kissed. “Loki is on his way to jail?”

“That he is.” Tony caught her by the hand and took her with him to his shop. She didn’t try to wiggle away until the door shut behind them. He smiled and considered getting another drink, but it was before noon, and she’d complain. “You okay?”

“Swamped, which you know.” Pepper glanced around the shop before settling on him again. “Are you going on a shop binge?”

“Pepper, I have nothing to wear if the bad guys come calling.” Tony grinned, idly picking up his coffee cup and staring inside it. “Jarvis, why is this empty?”

“Because you haven’t been home.” Jarvis started the coffee maker.

Pepper smiled – the one with slight exasperation in it. “There are workmen swarming all over the penthouse and the landing pad. Stay in here, unless you want more sweaty men in your elevator.”

“Not funny.” Tony pointed at her, itching to get to work. He had six new ideas for modifications, and none of them were getting done with no coffee and too much standing around. “Come get me later when you want me for… stuff.”

“Oh, I’ll come get you.” Pepper stepped very close, taller than him in her high heels. “Jarvis, is it my turn or his?”

“Mine.” Tony licked his lower lip, trying to entice her.

“I’m sorry, sir, but Miss Potts has not--.”

“Mute,” Tony interrupted. “I’m sorry, but I’m sure it’s my turn, and I’m a genius with numbers, as you know.”

“Wrong, and admit it, you like it when I’m the boss.” Pepper caught him around the neck and with a heavy sigh, Tony folded to his knees. He didn’t want to, but it was Pepper. “Right?”

Pepper leaned over and kissed him hard and messy. Tony was sure her lipstick would need refreshing when she finally let him go, but she still looked perfect, and he felt like a wreck.

“Later.” She was in the elevator before Tony remembered that he needed to get on his feet, and he groaned as he staggered up, still sore all over. Of course, she knew that, and no doubt was smiling right now. He scooped his coffee cup from the floor and filled it, throwing in enough sugar to give a diabetic a fit.

“Women are vexing, Jarvis.” Tony took a huge drink and nodded in satisfaction. “No more interruptions.”

“It’s good to have high hopes, sir.”

*********

“Wake up, Stark.”

Flailing, Tony launched what was in his hand at the intruder. Black Widow caught the coffee cup without even trying. She smirked and went to fill it up, and he noticed she put in the correct amount of sugar. He took the cup with a smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re not alive until you’ve had about a gallon of it.” She perched on the arm of the sofa that Tony was sprawled across, and he took another big gulp, wondering if he was going to like the reason she was here.

“Barton and I are moving in.” She pointed at the cup, and he obediently took another swallow.

“Oh, well.” Tony finished the coffee and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Does Pepper--? You know, never mind. Welcome to Stark Tower,” he said with as much sarcasm as he could muster on one cup of caffeine.

“Clint’s a mess.” She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t make it worse for him, or I will let him shoot you.”

“You take over my appointment book so I know whether I’m coming or going again, and I’ll be an angel.” He handed her the empty cup and fluttered his hands like wings. “Seriously.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and sauntered away to refill his cup. “Fine. I could do it in my sleep.”

“Competent people are hard to find.”

“If your name is Tony Asshole Stark,” she finished for him. He launched himself to his feet, straightened his spine, and on reflex made sure his arc reactor was properly seated. It always was, but in the early days he’d had problems, and he figured since it was keeping him alive, it paid to be paranoid about it.

Her eyebrows were up, and he spun in a slow circle, making sure all his tools were right where they should be. “Well, what? Go away.” He was sure this conversation was over, and he didn’t like the way her gaze lingered on his chest. “I’m working now. “Jarvis, give me a live feed on what Dummy is doing and prep the painting unit. We’ll be ready for a fresh coat by…” He glanced out the window, surprised to see it was dark. “The morning?”

Grumbling, or cursing, in Russian, Natasha slinked towards the door.

“It is currently ten o’clock at night.” Jarvis was a helpful soul. “And it will not be possible to re-paint at this location.” He threw up a schematic of Stark Tower in front of Tony’s face. “There was significant damage to that section of the building.”

“Crap.” Tony sat down at his workbench and picked up the still broken helmet. He started on the connections, watching Dummy on the inset monitor. “I guess this suit will just keep its battle scars. A memento of the good fight, huh? Hey, Dummy, sweep the floor!”

“He is endeavoring to do so.” Jarvis sounded as if he were rolling his virtual eyes. “We could send the suit to Malibu to be painted since you have decided to remain here indefinitely.”

“No.” Tony didn’t even have to think about that. There was no way in hell he was sending the world’s most sophisticated fighting machine Fed Ex to Malibu. “I’ve never been vain.”

“If you say so, sir.”

A crash drew Tony’s attention. “Dummy! I swear I’m going to recycle you when I get home!”

“Home, Tony?” Pepper was suddenly just there next to Tony’s workbench. “I thought we were calling New York home now?”

Tony hid behind his coffee cup, swallowing more coffee to stall his answer. He blinked several times as well, not knowing what answer she’d like to hear. “Home is where the Dummy is.” He waved at the screen. “And why You and Dummy are trying to make smoothies is a technological mystery.”

Dummy made several high-pitched squeals.

“I believe he misses you, sir,” Jarvis said.

“Bed. Now.” Pepper pointed at the door. “Whatever this insanity is, it can wait until morning.”

“But Pepper, I’ve only been at work for, like, six hours!”

“That was three days ago. I was delayed. Move it. Shower and then bed. I have plans for you.” Pepper took a step that could only be described as menacing, and Tony had no idea how she pulled it off in a tight business skirt and three inch high heels.

“Did you know Natasha is in the building with her pet archer?” Tony gave Dummy a pat via the screen. “Aren’t you worried we’ll be killed in our beds?”

“No.” Pepper must’ve run out of patience because she dug in her purse, and that never boded well. Tony got up, stretched, and decided the suit could wait, but it was his choice, damn it. He was not intimidated by the paddle Pepper was trying to extricate from the yawning abyss she called a purse. “Give me one second,” she muttered, eyebrows knit in concentration.

Tony ran.

********

“It’s definitely my turn next time.” Tony rubbed his ass and waffled between his jeans and staying in his boxers all day. Pepper laughed, looking very pleased with herself. Tony tossed his towel on her to hide that self-satisfied smirk. “Stark men don’t belong on their knees.”

“But you look handsome like that.”

“Starks don’t whimper either!” Tony scrubbed a hand through his hair and went with boxers and loose jeans. “It’s a genetic fact!”

“You whimper like a champ.” Pepper threw the towel back at him. “Get over yourself, Tony. It’s no big deal.”

“You only say that because you’re a Switch,” Tony muttered, still not sure where Pepper had gotten that strap-on, but he suspected Natasha at work there.

“That’s why we get along so well.” Pepper scampered over to him and kissed him on the lips while patting his tender ass. “All those years, intimidated by thinking you were a Dom, gone to waste.”

“I _am_ a Dom!” Tony protested, tugging a shirt down.

“Percentages, Jarvis?”

“Sixty-five percent of the time in the bedroom, Sir exhibits dominant behavior,” Jarvis said, and it was highly disturbing that he was keeping track.

Tony rolled his eyes. “If the board found out I wasn’t a full-time Dom, our stock price would tank. Again.”

“Our secret.” Pepper pretended to zip her lips shut. “And it’s just old-fashioned prejudice, Tony. No one under forty cares.”

“And none of them are on the Stark Industries board of directors.” Tony had to get to his shop. He had no idea which upgrade he was even working on at this point. “Where did you stash Birdman and Spidergirl?”

“The suite on the floor below us. Good views. Private elevator.” Pepper was switching into business mode as she’d retrieved her phone, and now there’d be no more hanky-panky. “Jarvis, tell Happy I’ll be down in fifteen.”

“Yes, Miss Potts.”

“Oh, and Tony, you may want to remove that collar if you want to keep up your Dom bullshit act.” Pepper’s voice snapped like a whip.

Flinching, Tony controlled his knees with the determination born of years of practice. He strolled to her, and she took it off with deft fingers, tossing it aside. She kissed him again, and said, “I love you, you impossible man.”

“Back at ya.” Tony got out of her way, going to his shop and coffee. He took his coffee up a floor, ducked around a shit-load of tile and other supplies, and stepped out on his landing pad. The view was breath-taking, and there was a bit more than a breeze tugging at his hair. He sipped his coffee. “Jarvis, next time Loki steps out here, I want you to engage the machines and chew him to bits.”

“An excellent plan, sir.” Jarvis sounded amused. “Perhaps we should key the mechanism to your footsteps.”

Tony considered that for a second. “Nah, Rhodey swoops in occasionally. What’s his current location?”

“Los Angeles, sir.”

“Good.” Tony preferred that over anywhere in the Middle East. The sun peeked out from behind some clouds, and he let his shoulders sag, now that no one could see him. His ass ached, and he was tired, so tired of hiding the truth from Pepper. She deserved to know he wasn’t a Switch, but it was too late for that, and this whole emotional glitch was Howard’s fault. Seeing his dad’s best friend, Captain America, had brought all the memories and mistakes back to the surface. “Well, he’s gone, and he won’t be back,” he whispered into the wind.

“Mr. Stark! You’re making everyone nervous! Go inside!”

Embarrassed at his weakness, Tony stayed turned away, downing the last of his coffee. “Jarvis, open the panels, one at a time, and bring the robots out to play. I want to do a visual check.”

“Yes, sir.”

Even over the wind, Tony heard a few workmen exclaim over the bots, but he ignored them, pushing himself into fix-it mode. He was fine, good, and nothing was wrong.

********

“I got pizza!”

Before he went to get a piece, Tony put his tools away. There was nothing worse than being unable to find the right wrench for the job at hand, especially when he was working on the gauntlets. He washed up in the sink, grabbed a few beers from the fridge, and targeted in on the New York pizza Bruce had put on the coffee table.

“I knew I’d like you living here.” Tony put the beers down within easy reach, grabbed a slice of sausage pizza, and collapsed on the sofa. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hawkeye and his mistress of the dark would show up any minute. They had an uncanny ability to sniff out free food. Bruce and Tony ate in companionable silence for all of fifteen minutes before they were interrupted by moochers.

“Thanks for inviting us, Stark.”

“You’re welcome.” Tony grabbed another piece before Hawkeye could get to it. “Bruce, Hawkeye is a pain in the ass.”

“You’ve mentioned it.” Bruce gave a lopsided grin.

“Stark, don’t make me schedule you an appointment with the Secretary of Defense,” Natasha said around a mouthful of pizza, handing Hawkeye a beer.

“Ouch.” Tony hunkered down and concentrated on eating. He couldn’t remember the last time he had, and he was close to admitting that he missed Dummy’s smoothies.

When the pizza was gone, Hawkeye had eaten the bones, Tony hoped they’d go away. “Pepper should be here soon,” he said, thinking they’d get the hint.

“She’s in Washington,” Natasha said. “Do you even open your email client any longer?”

“No.” Tony’s good mood melted away. “I have no suit able to withstand an attack from a rabid chipmunk in Central Park, half my equipment is off-line, and my best bots are in California, so no! I don’t read my fucking email!”

Natasha’s eyes blew wide. Hawkeye leaned forward in his chair, hands clenching. He looked dangerous, on the edge, and Tony wouldn’t mind a fist fight either.

Bruce cleared his throat, breaking the tension as they all looked to him. “Is the equipment out on the landing damaged?”

“I had to tweak a couple of them. Vibrations had knocked a few gears out of whack.” Tony would never mention that he’d enjoyed the work. “Not your fault.”

“Probably was.” Bruce shrugged. He glanced all around at them. “Clint, I hadn’t seen you in a couple of days. Everything okay?”

“No.” Hawkeye never sugarcoated his answers. “Shield sucks, and I hate them all.”

“We agree on that at least.” Tony got to his feet, needing something in his hands to fidget with and deciding on the broken helmet. “Fury thinks he’s going to be giving me assignments. As if.”

Everyone went quiet, surprised at that news. Natasha eased to her feet. “For now, we’re out of SHIELD. They don’t want Clint, and we’re a package deal. Coulson knew that.”

Tony made sure his jaw didn’t drop at SHIELD’s stupidity. He flipped the helmet over, checking that the seams would close up tight. It was mindless work, and he didn’t have to look at them. “They’re idiots. Aren’t they worried the Russians will snap you two up?”

The silence grew heavy, and Tony had to look at them. “You’d tell me if Shield was trying to kill you, right?”

“Right.” Natasha wrapped her hand around Hawkeye’s wrist in the most blatant display of ownership that Tony had ever seen outside of movies. She tugged Hawkeye close. “We just need to figure out our next step.”

“Stay here. Tell Shield to fuck off. When I get the armor fixed, we’ll go have glorious adventures, and they’ll be sorry.” Tony played it up, trying not to stare at her hand. “Bruce, you can come along, too.”

“Thanks. Really.” Bruce sighed. “This makes me wonder how Steve is doing. Did Shield cut him loose?”

“No one knows,” Hawkeye said. “He’s tough. He’ll be okay.”

And that was where Tony checked out of the conversation. He’d been polite, witty, even nice in his own way, and he was done for the month. Putting the helmet down, he got a drink and emptied it in rapid fashion. Twice more, and he swore he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He put his hand on his reactor and took a deep breath. He was fine, and he would not think about Rogers or any lucky subs the guy might be banging.

“Tony?”

“I’m good.” Tony forced a smile. “Jarvis, go to code orange, please, and put up a schematic of all emergency exits on that monitor over there.” He pointed to the one farthest from himself.

“All, sir?”

“All.” Tony was sure his team was discreet. “Is the deployment system for the Mark Seven on-line?”

“It is, sir, and let me mention how much I enjoyed striking Loki in the face with it.”

“Smug is a good look on you, Jarvis.” Tony laughed, refusing to join the small group of people discussing his tower schematics at the other end of the room. “Bracelets, please.”

Jarvis opened a small drawer inset in the wall, and Tony put them on with a click. “Sir, you are aware that the suit is still in pieces on the workbench?”

“I haven’t been drinking all that much, Jarvis.” Tony got himself one more, remembering the shove out the window all too well, and while no amount of alcohol had dimmed that memory yet, he’d keep trying.

“Parachutes? No fucking way!”

“Way!” Tony shouted right back. As far as he was concerned, they should be mandatory above a certain height. Of course, some people would die anyway, but if even a few survived it was worth the price. He rubbed his head hard to stop the maudlin thoughts swirling and threatening to suck him down. His hand trembled slightly as he poured himself another drink, and he measured his breaths. He had to work. Work was the answer.

“Jarvis, get me organized. Let’s move from the helmet down. Schematics up.”

“Thought that was my job, keeping you organized,” Natasha drawled, slipping close and almost breathing in Tony’s ear.

“Working.” Tony didn’t waste time glancing at her. The suits had to be ready. “Make sure I’m not disturbed.”

“Clint, don’t disturb Mr. Stark.”

“Whatever.”

“It’s times like these when I miss Dummy the most. Give that boy a Taser, and he can clear my shop faster than anyone.” Tony clenched his hand into a fist and got to work, ignoring every voice who wasn’t Jarvis. When he came up for air, he had no idea what day it was, but the Mark Seven was operational. It wasn’t perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but it would be in another week or so.

“Sir, you haven’t slept in fifty-eight hours. May I suggest you do so?”

“Aw, Mom,” Tony whined, but he compromised by staggering to the sofa and falling on it. The Tower spun on its axis so he shut his eyes, dropping into sleep. It felt like only five minutes passed, and he sat straight up, mouth open, gasping for air. Oxygen scrambled its way into his lungs, and he noticed his hands were straight out, palms open.

“Bad dream, Tony?”

“Yes! No!” Tony forced his arms down and slumped back on the sofa, feeling like he’d been run over by the Hulk. “Hi, Pepper.”

“I’m not going to bother asking how you are.” Pepper smoothed Tony’s hair back. “Breathe, Tony, breathe.”

Snapping at her would accomplish nothing, and he took a long inhale through his nose. “See? Breathing.”

“Now you are.” Pepper snuggled in next to him. “You smell like burnt wiring.”

“Thanks.” Tony wished his brain would go ahead and boot up already.

“Jarvis, how long did Tony sleep?”

“Thirteen hours.”

That didn’t seem possible, but Jarvis was never wrong. Tony rubbed his face with his hands, knowing he should say a bunch of stuff but drawing a blank. “You home?”

“Nothing gets past you.” Pepper yawned and shut her eyes. “Director Fury called me six times today. I sorta hate you.”

Tony hesitated, clamping down on a stream of curse words because the cuddling was nice, and she smelled good. “Fuck him.”

“Call him. Don’t argue. Do it. Or I’m selling Dummy to the scrap yard.”

“Now that’s just mean, even cruel.” Tony hated her a little. “Jarvis, call Fury.”

“It’s four in the morning, sir.”

“So?” Tony didn’t care, and he was sure Fury didn’t sleep anyway. “Dial it.”

There was a pause, and then Fury was cursing and calling him every name that Tony had heard a million times over the course of his life. Tony waited, needing a drink but unwilling to make Pepper move. “Jarvis, mute him until he stops cursing. Pepper is a delicate flower.”

Fury’s tirade cut off, but he came back before Tony could fall asleep again. “Barton and Romanoff are off the grid. You’re not answering my calls, and Captain America is--.”

“Did you want something?” Tony interrupted that revelation, not wanting to know what Captain Tightpants was up to, and glad that SHIELD couldn’t find Hawkeye and Natasha. “And I heard you were mean to Hawkeye. You don’t deserve nice things, Fury.”

“Not my call. Barton was compromised. Some people think he still is.”

“Some people are stupid.” Tony managed a small stretch without jostling Pepper too much. “Coulson wouldn’t put up with this crap.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” Fury sighed. “I need your help. Right now, you’re the best I got.”

Tony stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it, sure he was hearing things. “I don’t work for you. Send me the details via email, and if I can help you out, I might.”

“That’s not how Shield works.”

“Tough.” Tony didn’t give a damn. “I have one working suit, and I’m not throwing myself on the altar of your ego. Send me the file. Good night, Fury.”

Jarvis cut the line, and Tony let his head drop back. Pepper’s breath came slow and steady, Jarvis dimmed the lights, and he wondered how in the hell he’d gotten to this place in his life.

*********

“Aw, hell,” Tony said, hating Fury more than ever after viewing the last still image. It clearly showed Stark missiles pointed towards some government that no doubt deserved to be overthrown. “I never should’ve built those dumbass rockets. They didn’t even let me name them! Jarvis! Remind me never to build stuff again.”

“Yes, sir, because you always listen to me.”

Tony sighed, loud and long, almost wishing for the old days. The really old days, like when he was two, and everything was about Legos, which rarely exploded.

“Pepper said to get our asses in here and give you a hand,” Hawkeye drawled, slinging his butt up on the workstation and smirking behind sunglasses. “I like her. You, not so much.”

Giving up, Tony decided to go with the flow. “Jarvis tell Fury I want a quinjet on the roof in ten minutes, and it’d better be stocked with all of Hawkeye’s favorite toys.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Natasha asked with a small smile on her face.

“Sit down, read. Don’t talk to me.” Tony went to put on the black bodysuit since he had time. He ran a few numbers in his head while he dressed. “Jarvis, what’s your pick of our limited choices?”

“Since you are commandeering a quinjet, perhaps the Mark Five would be the best choice.”

“Limited flight capability, but I agree. I don’t trust the Mark Seven yet.” Tony heard the rumble of the quinjet landing. “Time to go. Jarvis, I want you to take over the jet. Kill any tracking devices you find.” He grabbed up the necessary tech to make it happen and trotted over to where Natasha stood, ready in her suit, as if she wore it under her clothes every day of the week. “Hold all this stuff. Get to the roof. Get that pilot out and on his way. I’ll be there in a minute. Oh, and grab some snacks, water, scotch, you know, the basics.”

“Only you, Stark.” Natasha got Hawkeye moving, and Bruce stepped off the elevator, rolled his eyes, and went with them.

“Earbuds for everyone, Jarvis. Have someone deliver.” Tony took one deep breath and then engaged the suit. When he turned around, Pepper was there. He tried for a smile, mostly failing.

“Be careful, Tony.”

“Always am, Pepper.” Tony gave her a small salute and hurried. As soon as he was inside the quinjet, Hawkeye got it moving towards Malaysia. Tony busied himself with making sure that Jarvis was in charge and there was no spyware that wasn’t his own on board. “Jarvis?”

“I am appalled at the lack of security, sir. Anyone could’ve flown away with this.”

“That’s Shield.” Tony noticed Bruce staring so he sidled that way. “Okay?”

“Time to suit up.” Bruce shrugged. “Are you stealing this jet from Fury?”

“Jarvis has wanted one, and Fury has extra.” Tony laughed, noticing that Hawkeye still needed to get dressed. “Jarvis, take the helm so bird brain can get his gear.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, that’s just rude!” Hawkeye stomped past, peeling out of his clothes and throwing them at Tony. “And my favorite bow better be here, or we’re turning back!”

Tony watched him dig around like an enraged squirrel, exclaiming over every nut he found. It was cute. “Bruce, I like him. Don’t tell anyone.”

“No one would believe me.” Bruce slipped off his shoes and socks, tucking them away. The shirt was next, and Tony gestured at the pants, but Bruce shook his head. “I’m shy.”

“Right. Everyone in Manhattan has seen your green junk.” Tony enjoyed teasing him. “How did you develop nano-technology in your khakis?”

“Trade secret.” Bruce shut his eyes and leaned his head back. “Just point me in the direction you want me to go when we get there.”

Looking around, Tony realized he was the _de facto_ leader of this little band of misfits, and that was enough to make him wish for Captain America and all his manliness back. Hawkeye slid into the pilot’s seat and growled, “Jarvis, butt out.”

“Happily, Mr. Barton.”

Natasha shot Tony a sour look, but all he did was make a kissy face at her. She was one of those over-protective Doms was Tony’s read on the situation, not that Hawkeye didn’t need a keeper, because he totally did.

“ETA?”

“Thirty minutes,” Hawkeye said. “Go sit down.”

Tony dropped his visor so he could study the layout of the place a few more times. He wasn’t a skilled strategist, but it looked like a cut and dried case of blowing the shit out of everything in sight to him. Extremists had no business putting their hands on Stark Tech, and Tony would have words with his pal, Rhodey, about inventory and quantity control as soon as he got back.

“Jarvis, keep an eye out for friendlies.”

“I’ll endeavor to do so.”

The rest of the flight passed in silence until it was broken by Jarvis. “I am detecting a source of vibranium on the ground, moving at a high rate of speed towards the target.”

“Damn it,” Tony said, both outraged and somewhat relieved that they now knew exactly where Rogers was. “Fury sent Captain America in, too!”

Hawkeye set the jet down in a clearing, and they moved as a unit down and towards the camp. Tony had one more thing to say. “I’ll destroy the tech. You guys make sure nothing happens to Captain Moron.”

Bruce went green in a blink and took out the fence, effectively destroying their electrical system, and Tony started doing what he did best, blowing stuff up. He sure as hell wasn’t keeping an eye out for Rogers, and he refused to care if the idiot was taking fire from above, but he did happen to notice when Hawkeye took care of the problem.

“Iron Man, get down!”

Tony hit the ground so fast he left a crater. Later, he would try to figure out why he obeyed Captain America without question. Right now, they had a brawl on their hands and missiles to destroy. Hulk roared in the distance, and a building fell down, probably in fear. Tony let off a blast and turned to find himself face-to-face with Captain America.

“What’s the plan?” Cap yelled.

“Blow everything up!” Tony shoved him to the side to avoid the tell-tale roar of a Stark missile, one of the smaller versions, but it was close enough to singe them. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Fury sent me!”

“I hate that guy!” Tony shot off two blasts in rapid succession, and before he could complain further, Captain God Bless America took over the operation, and it was impossible to argue with results. The fight would’ve been over in seconds, except the sheer amount of Stark Tech zooming around and exploding was slowing the team down. Tony appreciated Hulk’s enthusiasm in ripping the crap out of everything, but even the component parts of the missiles were dangerous in enemy hands.

“Jarvis, tell Fury to get a cleanup crew on the ground.” Tony started salvaging bits that he could use in his suits, making a pile and ignoring the last of the battle raging around him. An arrow whizzed by, and Tony wondered if Hawkeye was annoyed or something. “And bring the quinjet to me. Lay down fire to the north.”

“Yes, sir.”

A Stark heat seeker went up, and Tony blasted it without a thought. Debris rained down, and Hawkeye yelled, “I hate you, Stark!”

“Sorry!” Tony hit one of the bigger pieces of debris again. An arrow bounced off his helmet, and now he was sure Hawkeye was pissed. That thought zinged out of his brain when he spotted six crates labeled _Stark Industries: Hellfire._ “Oh, crap!”

Captain America smashed a couple of people to get to Tony’s side. “Stop trying to kill Hawkeye!”

“We’ve got bigger problems! Hellfire missiles! I discontinued them - too unstable!”

“So blow them up!”

“Not a good idea!” Tony was sure he’d be blamed for the crater that would result. “One is able to destroy a town, and there’re fifteen of them here!”

“Sir, the quinjet has the power to carry them if they are secured properly.”

“Got it!” Tony clapped Captain America on the shoulder. “You get everyone out of here, in case one blows up. They’re finicky!”

“We’re discussing this later!” Captain America stormed off, shouting orders, and Tony wasn’t even surprised when most of the bad guys obeyed him. At this point, running off into the jungle was a damn fine idea. Natasha showed up to give Tony a hand with the cables, Hawkeye kept the Hulk from smashing, and Jarvis proved a deft hand as a pilot.

“Sir, Shield agents accompanied by what you would call government stooges are five minutes from our position.”

“Time to go.” Tony wasn’t letting these missiles fall into anyone else’s grubby hands. He took a good look around, making sure he hadn’t missed any vital tech before hauling Hawkeye the short hop up into the quinjet. Captain America managed the jump all on his own with Natasha clinging to his back, and then Tony went to get Bruce.

“Wow,” Bruce said. “Did I do all that?”

“You had help.” Tony blasted them up and in; the quinjet banking away before the hatch closed with the crates swinging on the cable beneath them. Bruce sank down into one of the seats and rubbed his face with his hands, and Tony handed him a bottle of water before flipping his visor back to have one himself.

“Stark, what are you doing here? Besides making a mess of things.” Captain America got up close and personal, sliding his cowl back to reveal perfectly tousled blond hair, which shouldn’t have been possible.

Tony took a sip of water, trying to shut down every impulse in his body. He’d had years of practice at it, but the Cap pushed the buttons harder than anyone else on the planet. Not even Thor made Tony feel so vulnerable, and that guy was so dominant it oozed out his ears, but Rogers was on a whole different level, and Tony didn’t know how long his resolve could last.

“Jarvis, we seem to have picked up an uninvited guest. Lower the hatch so he can leave, will ya?”

“If I may, can we delay until after we have dealt with the Hellfire missiles? I would hate for Captain America to detonate them, killing us all.”

“He’s a good jumper. He’d make it,” Tony said, taking another drink before grabbing up two more bottles of water and tossing them to Natasha, who caught them and gave him the look of death. “What? He’s fine! Not even singed.”

“I was nearly barbecued!”

“You hit me in the head with an arrow!” Tony considered taking the suit off, but Captain America was far too close for comfort, and those damn missiles might cause problems so it could wait. “Jarvis, alert everyone that we have incoming at warehouse nine. Code Red. Make sure all the proper tech people are there. I want these things dismantled and recycled before the sun comes up.”

“Stark, your robot is flying us again!”

“Jarvis, be polite. Just give him the course,” Tony chastised. “He likes to aim things and fly and generally be a nuisance.”

“My apologies, Mr. Barton.”

Another step, and Captain America was closer than anyone but Pepper had a right to be. Tony dropped his visor, willing to ride home on the crates if it’d get him away from the Cap’s overpowering and obnoxious super serum presence.

“I had this under control,” Rogers ground out, jaw flexing. “It was a simple assignment, until you came in and blew up half the country!”

“Whine, whine. Fury asked me to dance at that party. He probably thought you were in over your head, and trust me, with all my tech there, you were in over your head!” Tony shifted left and then stepped up front, away from the self-righteous doom glowering at him. “Jarvis, keep an eye on those missiles. If we have to, we’ll dump them in the ocean.”

“Yes , sir.”

“I’m starting to think that it’s a good thing you don’t make military hardware any longer,” Natasha said. “How did these even get there?”

“Black market.” Tony was starting to hate the U.S. military, Rhodey aside. “Some yokel stole them and sold them, not realizing the potential for absolute disaster.”

“Why would you even make such a crazy thing? Trying to get everyone killed?” Hawkeye snarled.

“That’s what missiles are for!” Tony began to feel defensive. The missiles had seemed like a good idea at the time. Stane had loved them, bigger and badder than previous versions, but what Tony hadn’t realized until they were being sold was that the firing mechanism had been outsourced to Hammer Industries, and they were flawed, so very flawed. It was all well and good to blow up your enemy, but missiles that just randomly exploded really weren’t cool. “I thought they were all accounted for and destroyed, but some people lie on inventory sheets and throw the whole process out of whack.”

Tony needed to sit down. He grabbed a strap when Hawkeye changed course and tried not to notice that the almighty Captain America looked furious. “Is there anywhere we can drop you? The ocean? Brooklyn?”

A clenched jaw was no kind of answer. At least the big guy moved over and sat down next to Bruce. They began to talk in hushed tones, impossible to hear over the jet noise, and Tony might ask Jarvis for a synopsis later.

“Setting these missiles down in a populated area is a bad idea, Stark,” Captain America intoned with years of righteousness in his voice.

“That’s why we’re not doing it. FYI, Captain Spangle Pants, Stark Industries is the best in the business of bomb disposal.”

“Since most of them are ones you made, that only seems right.”

“Jarvis, have Happy bring the car. Extra set of clothes, please. Hawkeye can take the quinjet home. Make sure there’s pizza delivered about the time he arrives. That’ll cheer him up.”

“Yes, sir. Would you like Happy to hook up the small trailer so you can gloat over your ill-gotten goods without waiting for them to be delivered?”

“That’s a dumb question, Jarvis.” Tony raised his visor and slugged the rest of the water back.

“I’m going with you,” Captain America declared, as if his word was law.

“No. You’d be a liability. I know what I’m doing. You don’t have a clue.” Tony narrowed his eyes. “This is why Fury invited me to play so back off.”

“This isn’t a discussion.”

Tony wanted to scream, yell, and drop to his knees, all at the same time, and he was seriously considering therapy or at least one of those scented candles. “This suit has limited flight capability. If I have to worry about you while I’m ripping the triggers out of those fucking bombs, the chances go up considerably that both of us will be incinerated. If you disembark this jet, I will have Stark security remove you from the facility.”

Somehow Captain America managed to look more stubborn. Bruce shouldered his way between them. “Steve, Tony’s right. He’s the expert. We’ll drop him and the missiles at his facility and return to Stark Tower. Hawkeye is more shook up than he looks.”

“Which is also Stark’s fault. Fine. Get it done right, Stark.”

Tony dropped his visor, flexed his hands, and was so incandescently angry that he was surprised his arc reactor didn’t explode, spewing shrapnel everywhere. He turned his back on them to face the ramp and did nothing but wait. Waiting was something he could do, and he’d been angry before, so this was nothing new. No one had ever made him angrier than his father, and he’d swallowed that down for years. This was stupid. Captain America was stupid. Steve Rogers was a stupid man out of the time when Doms thought their word was law and subs should nod and smile and look pretty all day. Not that Tony was a sub. No, sir. He was a Switch with Dominant leanings. Sixty-five percent of the time, and Jarvis was never wrong.

No sub would have the strength of character to run Stark Industries, just ask his father on that one, and no, it didn’t matter than Pepper did most of the heavy lifting. It was Tony’s company, and it was damn successful, and people ached to be him, and no red, white and blue idiot was going to change that truth.

Damn it.

Jarvis and Hawkeye collaborated to set the load down with commendable gentleness, and one of them dropped the ramp. Before Tony could take a step, Bruce put his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Be safe, Tony.”

“Or be dead.” Tony was going to give a little speech on how Captain America needed to run home and take care of the subfolk, but the look on his face drained the words away. The jerk looked concerned, worried, even kind, and Tony wanted to blast him. “Later.”

Tony didn’t watch the jet leave. He had work to do, and nothing else mattered.

********

“Welcome home, sir,” Jarvis said.

“Whatever,” Tony grumbled, tossing his suitcase on the floor and wondering if he could stay conscious long enough to take a shower.

“Captain America has asked me inform you that there is an Avenger team meeting at two o’clock.”

“Inform him that he can shove it up his star-spangled ass.” Tony stripped out of his clothes. He scratched his stomach and stumbled to the shower to get the smell off.

“Good heavens, Tony, you stink!”

“Thanks, hon.” Tony had no idea why Pepper was in the bathroom, fully dressed, putting on makeup. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning.” She laughed. “You own a watch, Tony.”

“I do? Are you sure?” Tony stood under the hot water, letting his shoulders slump. “Did Jarvis tell you about the missiles?”

“That he did. I put a team of people on it, double-checking that they’ve all been destroyed.”

“If I find any more, I’m heaving them at Hammer’s house.” Tony still couldn’t believe that Stane had sub-contracted parts out to Hammer Industries. It made the whole world seem like a lie. “Is everyone still mad at me?”

“Everyone but Bruce.” Pepper sounded as if it were amusing. “Are you sitting down in there?”

“Maybe. I dunno.” Tony let his head lean against the tile. “The eighth one detonated. Luckily, I’d removed the explosives, but it still managed to put a dent in my suit. I never should’ve used a lighter alloy.” He wasn’t even going to think about moving his shoulder for days. “I quit, okay, Pepper?”

“I think I better go to red alert.” Pepper sighed and pressed the intercom. “Clint, could you come give Tony a hand?”

“Is he drunk?”

“Not this time,” Pepper said. “He’s in his bathroom. Jarvis will show you the way.”

Tony tried to complain that he was fine, but he wasn’t sure where his feet were, so he shut his eyes and hoped some of the smell had gone down the drain by the time someone found his unconscious body. The pull to put him on his wobbly feet made him screech awake, and he slapped at Hawkeye once or twice but stopped when he felt the bed.

“Sleep.” Hawkeye helped him get settled, and it only hurt a lot. Tony groaned and then dropped to sleep, hoping it lasted long enough to make the pain go away.

“I’m awake! I’m awake! Ow! Fuck!” Tony flailed and let out a bellow as his body jumped out of bed without any conscious direction and bumped into a wall.

“Do you require first aid, sir?”

Breathing hard, spots swirling in front of his eyes, Tony opened his mouth to say something but only a squeak came out.

“I’m going to assume that’s a yes. Dr. Banner is currently in your workshop. If you can make your way there, I’ll scan your shoulder.”

“Okay,” Tony breathed. He grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, glad he had boxers over his ass, and bumbled his way to his shop, keeping focused on two things: coffee and an ice pack.

“Jesus,” someone breathed, and Tony just stood in front of his coffee machine, thinking of drinking straight from the carafe because he wasn’t sure where his mug was. A hand took his clothes from him, and he said, “Grab the duct tape. Ice packs are in the fridge.”

“No.”

Tony blinked his bleary eyes, focused, and lost his ability to think rationally. “Jarvis, why is Captain America holding my clothes?”

“Everyone gathered here for the meeting. They were waiting on you, sir.”

“I’m sure I canceled the meeting on account of…” He waved his hand up and down his body. “The fact I can barely stand!”

“Tony, this stops here and now. You take risks no one should.” Rogers towered over him, hands on his hips, looking upset. “You’re hurt, with God only knows how many broken bones in your shoulder, and you’re going to the hospital.”

“I--.” Tony’s brain stalled, cursor blinking futilely as he tried to quell the rush of emotions. He wouldn’t give in to the demands of his needs, damn it. Not now, not here.

“Don’t argue with me.” Rogers cupped Tony’s face, an easy touch breaking down walls that Tony had put up for damn good reasons. “Let me help you.”

It felt as if everything in Tony’s life shattered into a million pieces, and all his carefully constructed lies and feelings dissolved into chaos. He hurt, and he wanted someone to make it better. With a pained grunt, he slid to his knees, hands grasping his ankles, proving he was willing to be bound to his Dom’s desires.

“Holy balls,” Hawkeye said.

“I never saw that coming,” Natasha whispered.

Horror trampled through Tony and he looked around desperately, praying this was all another nightmare.

“Your shoulder needs an x-ray, Tony,” Bruce said, coming closer.

Steve reached, as if he might pull Tony up, and all Tony could see was Pepper’s hanging jaw.

“Oh, Christ.” Enough adrenaline to fuel three guys blasted through him, and he didn’t think. No, he ran like hell for the nearest balcony, and it was embarrassing that he was so slow Natasha almost caught him. “Jarvis? Buddy, deploy!”

The jump was easier this time. He didn’t have to fly through glass to go over the edge.

“Tony!”

His shoulder screamed at him, and he nearly passed out, but the Mark Seven wrapped him in its loving embrace, and he managed not to blast anyone on the street with his repulsors. Staying low over the city, he tried to breathe through the pain.

“Miss Potts is asking if you’re dead.”

“Jarvis, plot a course for home. I miss Dummy.”

“I’ll get you home, sir.”

Tony relaxed into it, letting Jarvis drive. Pain, embarrassment, and a keen sense of impending disaster swirled around in his brain, and maybe he’d relocate to Dubai for a few months. He could do that, and chances were good no one would care.

“Should I inform Miss Potts of your survival?” Jarvis actually sounded tentative.

This situation couldn’t get any worse, and Tony couldn’t think straight enough to make up his mind. All he could do was replay the scene of him, kneeling, mostly naked, and Steve being so damn… nice. It was no wonder Tony hated him.

“Captain America is also quite agitated. He is ordering up the quinjet.”

“Tell Pepper that I _will_ go to Dubai! Don’t push me!” Tony shut his eyes and hoped he was still breathing. His shoulder pulsed, bringing him back to that. “Jarvis, is my shoulder broken?”

“Scanning. There is a hairline fracture, sir. It will need to be wrapped to immobilize it.”

“Have someone meet us at the house. Inform Pepper.” Tony officially hated his life. At this very moment, Pepper was getting her purse and heading to the airport.

The Malibu mansion was lit up, bright and cheerful, but all Tony could do was groan at the thought of landing. The jarring was enough to make him gasp. Dummy twirled in circles as the armor was removed, and Tony patted him on the head. “Love you too, Dummy.”

“The doctor is waiting for you upstairs, sir.”

“Can I put on pants first?” Tony pointed at Dummy. “Make me a smoothie.”

Dummy and You beeped and dashed away, and Tony went to find a pair of jeans, but getting into them one-handed was no picnic. His head was spinning by the time he got to the living room, and one look at the doctor’s face and Tony knew which way this was going.

“No. Just no. Wrap it, leave some painkillers, and go away.” Tony could see the stubborn on the man’s face. “Jarvis, purchase this man a Mercedes Benz, most expensive one they’ve got. Have it delivered to his house.”

“Color, sir?”

Tony looked him up and down. “I’m thinking black.”

“Mr. Stark, you’re injured and dehydrated. I can tell that from here.”

“Get what you need. I’m not going anywhere.” Tony swayed on his feet, but he wasn’t sitting down because he’d never get up. “Silver would be better? Maybe red?”

“I can buy my own cars.” He stepped and wrapped Tony’s good arm over his shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed, and I’ll treat you there. Jarvis, patch me through to my office. I’ll have a few things brought out.”

“Do it, Jarvis.” Tony leaned against him, glad the guy sounded somewhat intelligent, not just a pain in the ass. “Have I seen you before? You seem reasonable, and that’s rare in a doctor. I hope Pepper pays you an obscene amount of money.”

“Unfortunately, you have, and yes, she does.” The doctor helped Tony take off the jeans and get on the bed. “Jarvis, can you show me the break?”

“Help him, Jarvis. I’m pretty sure I’m going to pass out.” Tony hated his life, and when he woke up, he was moving somewhere Pepper couldn’t find him.

********

“I should hit you so hard your teeth rattle,” Pepper said, brushing Tony’s hair off his forehead.

Relief lasted for one second. “Jarvis, prep the suit!”

“Tony! Stop it! He’s not here! I promise!”

Eyes gummy, Tony tried to focus on her. “You promise? Really promise? Not like that time with the fake promise?”

“He’s not here.” Pepper kissed him on the forehead. “He’s frantic, upset, but I told him you meant it about Dubai.”

“I did! I do!” Tony heaved in a big breath, checking his reactor. “He has no right. None!”

Pepper pursed her lips and used a cool washcloth to clean Tony’s face. She didn’t answer, just fussed with him, helping him sit up a little and drink. They were both careful of the IV, which was coming out as soon as Tony could get one of his arms to work.

Finally, she caught him by the jaw. “Tony, you gave him the right. He’s old-fashioned. In his mind, it’s all over but the shouting.”

“Oh, there’s going to be plenty of that.” Tony grimaced, needing to run far away and never come back. “I was hurt, confused. It would never stand up in a court of law, Pepper.”

She got him to drink some more water. “Or maybe, you finally gave in to what you are, to what you need in a relationship, Tony.”

“That’s ridiculous. I am not a whiny, needy, dramatic sub!” Tony caught her hand and squeezed it. “You know that!”

Pepper sighed, looking down at their hands. “Hawkeye is a sub, and he’s tougher than nails. Tony, there’s nothing wrong with being a sub, and the drama thing? That is you. Embrace it.”

“We’re not talking about this. Not now. Not ever. Tell Captain Underpants to stay the hell away from me.” Tony tried to get up, only to be pushed back. “Pepper, just…”

“No.” Her voice cracked over him, and he went still, shutting his mouth. “Tony, think about the sex we have. Analyze. Be dispassionate; take it apart, like you do when you’re building something.”

He clutched the covers in his fist and wanted to run.

“Steve Rogers is one of the strongest dominants I’ve ever met. He gives Thor, who is a god, a run for his money. He’s hitting you where it hurts, I know, but it’s time you face this and come out stronger.”

“I don’t want to think about this, and Rogers hates me. He thinks I’m vain, selfish, reckless and the farthest thing from a hero.” Tony would give her the point on his being a drama king.

“You’re all of that, and a hero, and he knows that too. Trust me on this. You drive him crazy because he knows you’re a sub and his instincts are screaming one thing and you’re doing another.”

“Stupid instincts. I am never going to put on pearls and sit around the house all day!”

“Of course not. But Tony, Steve is struggling in this new world. Give him another day or two to adjust before you write him off.” Pepper checked his IV and made him drink some more water. “I love you, Tony, and I always will.”

“Good enough. Tell Rogers to go to hell.” Tony felt his eyelids grow heavy. He had a sneaking suspicion there were actual drugs in the IV, not just saline solution.

“You and I deserve more than good enough.” Pepper kissed him on the forehead. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here.”

“I should’ve gone to Dubai,” Tony mumbled, exhausted and unable to think about this any longer.

********

“Cut the live feed, Jarvis.”

“Yes, Miss Potts.”

First, Tony checked his heart, and then he forced his gummy eyes to open enough to glare at her. “Pepper, what the hell?”

“It kept him from coming straight here and standing over you until you woke up.” Pepper rolled her eyes. “You don’t have the strength to resist him. I’m not sure you ever did.”

“That’s just mean.” Tony rubbed his face, wincing at the pull on his shoulder. “I’m getting up. Don’t try to stop me.”

Pepper sighed. “Come on.”

The first two steps were a nightmare, but he gained strength and his head cleared, and by the time he pissed, he was willing to give living a try. “Six weeks on the arm?”

“Four.” Pepper helped him clean up and slide on some sweat pants. “Some food and you’ll feel a lot better.”

Tony nodded, concentrating on moving. He was not getting back in that bed. That was the main goal, and then he noticed his good arm. “Hey, no IV.”

“Your keen powers of observation are at work again.” Pepper didn’t even complain, helping him to his shop and the sofa. “Dr. Allen removed it a couple of hours ago. If you eat and drink plenty of fluids, he’s sure you won’t need it again. I have painkillers for you. Demerol, but first, you have to eat.”

“I bought him a car.” Tony fussed with the pillows until it hurt but not enough to make him whimper. “Red, I think.”

“No, you didn’t,” Pepper said, getting him a blanket. “He’s paid to ignore your bribes, and Jarvis knows this. Jarvis, were you humoring Tony?”

“Per your instructions.” Jarvis hesitated. “Sir, I asked Mr. Barton to put your suitcase armor in the Tower safe.”

“Have Happy bring it out here to Malibu. It needs fixed. Again.” Tony sighed, turning on the TV for background noise and sipping the water Pepper put down next to him. “I’m going to need coffee.”

“It’s almost ready, sir.”

With his tools so close, it was hard not to stroll over there and get busy, but Pepper insisted on him eating before she allowed him a tablet, which was unfair. Dummy brought him coffee, and You delivered a smoothie. Tony drank most of both so no one’s feelings would get hurt.

“Sir, Director Fury is…”

“Stop right there,” Tony interrupted. “Just no. Pepper, tell him no.”

They both jumped when the internal house alarm activated. “I’ll be damned,” Pepper said, eyes wide.

“Director Fury shot open the front door, sir.”

“I’m sending Shield a bill for that.” Tony was tempted to pull the blanket up over his ears.

Pepper made a move as if she might get up, and Jarvis began to sound irritated. “Director Fury is threatening to shoot this door open. Shall I have the police respond?”

“He’d just shoot them,” Tony muttered. He scrubbed his hand through his hair. “Pepper, please go hide until he’s gone. Or call a locksmith, whichever you prefer.”

She nodded, dropping a kiss on his forehead before going to the door. Tony didn’t watch her leave, staring into his coffee cup and waiting for Fury to descend on him. This was going to get ugly, no doubt about it.

“What the hell, Stark?” Fury put his fists on his hips, but at least his gun was holstered. “I’ve been trying to contact you since Malaysia!”

“So? I don’t answer to you. Especially since you’re shit about paying my consultant fees, and I’m sending you a bill for my door.” Tony hoped he could get to his feet if he really needed to yell.

Fury paced back and forth like a caged animal. “Barton and Romanoff are living in your tower! Captain America refuses to take my calls, and the government of Malaysia is insisting you stole their legally purchased missiles!”

“You knew I would! Did you throw me under the bus? Never mind, I know the answer to that.” Tony finished his coffee and handed the empty mug to Dummy, who hovered, claw twitching. “Captain America is not my fault. Why did you send him in without telling me? That was a dick move, Fury.”

Pulling the coffee table back, Fury sat down on it so they were more eyes-to-eye. “That’s the thing. I didn’t send him. Now he refuses to have anything to do with Shield, and I don’t blame him, but this time, it wasn’t me!”

“Aw, poor baby. You got out-spied by someone.” Tony nearly laughed. “First time for that? So you shoot your way in here? How does this help you?”

“The Tower has better security,” Fury mumbled, but then he straightened his back. “Fix this with Captain Rogers. He’ll listen to you.”

“Sorry, no. He’s on my no-go list.” Tony wasn’t even going to try. “And really? You should’ve known Hawkeye and Romanoff were with me. You’re slipping without Coulson to hold your hand.”

Fury shrugged, taking the fresh coffee cup from Dummy, ignoring the squeal of protest. “They hid in plain sight, but, yeah, Coulson is missed.” He sighed. “I expected you to destroy those missiles, not fly off with them!”

“They would’ve killed everyone! Those fuckers were dangerous!” Tony rubbed his eyes, thinking it was time to go back to bed. “You owe Pepper an apology. And Jarvis too.”

“Pepper, maybe.” Fury cast a glare at the ceiling. “I need you to pull the team together. The world still needs you, even if Shield is screwing it up right now.”

Tony clicked his jaw shut. “Did you read my file at all? The one with narcissism in it? The one that recommended you run far away? Am I dreaming? Jarvis, is this one of those PTSD awake dreamy things?”

“No, sir, you are conscious, but I am also at a loss to explain this behavior. Perhaps Director Fury is off his medications?”

Sipping his stolen coffee, Fury narrowed his eye. “Very funny. I want the files you hacked from the helicarrier, Jarvis.”

“I have no direct knowledge of any files of that sort,” Jarvis said in his best snob voice. “I do not hack other systems.”

“And I want my damn quinjet back!”

“Pretty sure you don’t. Not after the system modifications Jarvis made to it.” Tony grinned, very amused at watching his AI get the best of Fury. “Hey, he’s wanted one, and I forgot his birthday.”

“Damn it, Stark.”

“Would you rather I send you the bill for all the damage your stupid blue cube did to my tower?” Tony inquired in a soft voice, seeing Fury’s reluctance to discuss that issue. “Yeah, I didn’t think so. My dad found the cube for you, and your carelessness with it blew up my life! The jet belongs to Jarvis. If you ask nicely, he might not improve the design, produce them, and put you out of the spy jet business.”

“Sir, you do have the best ideas.”

“Thanks.” Laughing, Tony hoped this conversation was being transmitted back to the Tower. “Jarvis, are we on a live feed?”

There was a long pause, which meant they were, and Tony smiled. “Never mind. We’re done here, Fury. My shoulder is cracked. I’ll be out four weeks, but don’t call me for missions, I won’t answer. I don’t work for you.”

With a steady hand, Fury handed the now empty coffee cup back to Dummy. “The Avengers need you. I suggest you return to New York and finish what you started.”

Tony fumbled a little, but he got to his feet. “Jarvis, give him three minutes to exit the house, and then execute the new intruder protocol. The one with the lasers.”

“With pleasure, sir.”

Fury pretended he wasn’t hurrying, but Tony would’ve bet there was some running before he hit the ruined front door, and Tony sighed. “Remind me to install some lasers.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dummy raced to get Tony some more coffee, and it wasn’t long before Pepper was back and pressing him to eat some more, and he did, even though he wasn’t hungry, and then there was a pain pill, and that made the whole world a much smoother place.

“You recorded that for the Tower, am I right?”

Pepper grinned. “Maybe. Hawkeye is still laughing is what I hear.” Her face turned serious in a blink. “Tony, I gave Steve permission to move into the Tower. He was talking about riding his motorcycle across the country, and I--.”

Tony covered his eyes with his hand and groaned. “Jarvis, go dark.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Pepper, first of all, I’m not a sub. I had a moment of weakness. The guy was in my face, and I was hurt. It meant nothing.” Tony moved closer to her, glad she wrapped him into a hug. “I--.”

“Tony, stop. You can give excuses and lie to yourself all you want, but don’t lie to me. This thing with us, you want more than I can give, and I want to do less more often.” Pepper tousled his hair and kissed him. “You need to heal. In a day or two, when you’re stronger, you can shout all those reasons at Captain America.”

“Which I will.” Tony might even make a presentation of some sort. “I’m sorry, Pepper. I feel like I let you down.” And he had. He really had. He hadn’t meant to, but he’d known something insane would happen if he were near Rogers for too long. He just hadn’t figured he’d go down like a row of dominoes. “I don’t like him at all.”

“Right. Like that makes a difference.” Pepper gave him a nudge. “Up and to bed. I have work to do, and I’ll get more done if I know you’re sleeping.”

“You know I don’t sleep.” Tony felt like whining and protesting, but he hurt, and he was still tired from flying across the country. “Jarvis, you’re back up. Pepper, it’s creepy if I’m on a live feed while I’m sleeping.”

“Just pretend you don’t know.” Pepper got him up, got him moving, and got him to bed. They didn’t even fool around. She just patted him on the butt, left the door open and a light on, and blew him a kiss on her way out. He sighed loud enough to be heard in the hallway.

“Are they watching?” he whispered.

“Only Miss Potts.”

Tony might’ve burrowed under the covers a bit more, careful of his shoulder. “Not a sub,” he muttered.

********

“Tony, I’m headed back to New York. I’ve got more problems there than I can handle out here,” Pepper said, clicking her way across his shop floor wearing three inch heels in a dress that had cost him dearly and was worth every penny because she made it shine. “Tony? Are you listening?”

Nodding, Tony rolled his chair over her way and smiled. “Problems. Check. New York. Check. I’m not going, maybe never. Check.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Pepper dropped a kiss on Tony’s lips, and he caught her by the hips. She laughed and kissed him again. “I’ll let you pout another day or two, and then I’m sending the quinjet for you.”

He narrowed his eyes, putting every ounce of willpower he had into one word. “No.”

“That sounded like a yes to me.” She took him by the chin, lifting his face. “Tony, please, handle this like an adult.”

Tony had no idea what that even meant. He took a deep breath. “My shoulder needs another two weeks, at least.”

“No suit. Promise me.” Pepper looked mean now. “Tony Stark. Promise me.”

“Not unless it’s a real emergency.” Tony cradled his arm in a bid for sympathy. “Pepper, whatever Captain America is whispering in your ear, please, just, no, I don’t want that.”

Pepper sighed. “If that’s true, tell him. Do him the courtesy. He’s a big boy. He can take it.”

The idea of even being near all that testosterone was enough to make Tony’s jaw clench. He shook his head. “Not like this. Not hurt.”

“He’s not going to throw you down!”

Getting to his feet, Tony kissed her cheek and started her towards the door. This conversation was over. They’d had it three times already, and they were getting nowhere. She was still sneaking around with the live feed of his activities to Stark Tower, and he was finished with that ridiculousness. He was healing. They could leave him alone.

“Tony, two or three more days, and then I’m done running interference for you.” Pepper lifted her chin, meaning every word. “Figure it out. Talk to Jarvis, but believe me when I say there is no place on this Earth where Captain America can’t find you.”

“Huh.” Tony didn’t waste breath arguing, and he could see her underlying point that Captain America was one stubborn bastard when he got his teeth into something. “Fly safe, Pepper. You’re taking Happy, right?”

“Right.” Pepper patted him on the hand. “See you soon!”

Tony shrugged and turned back to the suit, hanging from chains, waiting to be fixed. Even with one bad arm, he’d made progress. “How are we doing, Jarvis?”

“The Mark Seven is well within tolerances. The Mark Five is useless and should be given to Dummy as a toy, and the Mark Six will never fully recover from being put in the blender that is a helicarrier engine.”

“Astute, as usual. The Mark Five was a good idea, but it couldn’t stand up to the abuse. Store it. I’ll think of something else.” Tony patted Dummy on the arm. “Put the tools away.”

Dummy started to work, and Tony continued to tinker with the Mark Six, frustration turning to anger when he gave in to the reality that the propulsion system was toast. If he tore it completely out and re-built it from scratch, he could trust it, but it didn’t seem worth it when the stabilizers were hanging on by a thread. “I give up. Jarvis, store this one too. We’ll use it for parts.”

“Commendable use of your valuable time, sir.”

“Start an exoskeleton for the Mark Eight.” Tony wanted each suit to have a particular strength. One for speed, one for strength, one to take down a stronger opponent, say the Hulk, and this was going to take some planning. “Jarvis, keep an eye out for a quinjet.”

“Shall I inform you if my sensors detect one?”

“Is that sass?” Tony went to the bar, poured a scotch and found a couple of Tylenol. He downed both and sighed. Pepper was right. He needed to man up, go back to New York and help her finish the Tower. After all, he’d dealt with assholes before, and he sorta missed Bruce. “Fine. Jarvis, prep the plane. Wait.” He chewed his lower lip. “Can’t get the suit on the plane. Can’t fly the suit because Pepper will get mad. Suitcase suit is toast.”

“It is a conundrum. Perhaps you could call Miss Potts and inform her of your dilemma?”

“Ah, no.” Tony poured himself another drink. “How long do I have to stay in New York? All my cool toys are out here.” He gave Dummy a wrench to put away. “Of course, the pizza is better out there. New York should be in California. That’s the lesson here.”

“I’ll alert the media.”

Grabbing a bottle, he wound his way over to his sofa and settled in to watch TV, pretending his shoulder didn’t hurt. He’d had a checkup, and it was healing, and as long as he used the sling, it didn’t ache too much, but he didn’t use the sling unless Pepper was around. Cradling his arm close, he gave up on the glass and drank from the bottle.

“Any Avengers in the news?”

“I believe there have been a few segments. One of them you will not enjoy. I don’t recommend you watch it.”

“That one first then!” Tony fortified himself with a couple of drinks.

“What could be so terrible in Stark Tower, now called Avenger Tower, that Tony Stark, billionaire eccentric, possibly still suffering from his captivity in Afghanistan, would throw himself off a balcony?” The blond FOX bimbo smiled at the camera, and they rolled footage of him falling, falling. He stared at the television, a cold chill creeping up his spine.

“Jarvis, turn it off,” Tony said, feeling his hands shake. He shut his eyes, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. “Shit,” he whispered, drinking until the shaking stopped.

********

Someone’s hand grabbed him under the arm, and he wrenched away without bothering to look up. He didn’t like to be touched, not like that, and he was sure he was still in the cave. It certainly was dark enough, and he tried to find his breath. “No,” he mumbled, trying to yell and failing. “No.”

“Sir, please.”

“Jarvis?” Tony didn’t remember Jarvis being in the cave. He rubbed his eyes, glad his arms weren’t restrained, and tried to get up. He collapsed back down, too weak, and his stomach protested the movement. With a snap, everything became clear. “Ah, the sweet success of a massive hangover. I’ve missed it.”

“Stark, you’re a train wreck.”

Shocked, Tony scrambled until he had his back against something. And then he threw up. The world faded in and out, but he kept hold of the salient points. He puked a lot, had a cold shower in his clothes, and Jarvis asked him six times if an ambulance was needed. When the world steadied to a horrible throbbing in his head and a stomach that felt like it’d been punched repeatedly, he was almost relieved.

Only then did the true horror set in, making him whimper. Captain America was sitting on Tony’s bed. Of course, he wasn’t in his suit, just a plaid shirt and khakis, but he still pulled off the whole superhero thing without even trying. He raised his eyebrows. “Not made of iron, huh?”

“Shut up.” Tony clutched the towel around his shoulders a little tighter and hoped the one around his waist stayed put. He considered returning to the bathroom but decided on hiding in his closet instead. The towels hit the floor, and he made sure of his heart before finding one of his black, insulated shirts. “Jarvis, prep the suit.”

“Sir, I don’t recommend--.”

“Do it.” Tony swallowed several times and breathed through his mouth. The closet door swung open, and he froze like a rabbit.

“I have coffee.”

Tony wavered between dying right then and snatching the steaming mug and running. Maybe he could install a coffee maker in his suit. He blinked and picked up a towel to cover his dick, unable to quite believe that Captain America was in his closet.

“Set it down on the little table, please,” Tony said, hating that he was polite but unable to stop himself.

“This closet is bigger than one of the apartments I had in Brooklyn!” Steve put the mug down, and he was almost smiling, and Tony quit trying, lunging for the coffee. He plopped his naked butt in the chair, took a swallow and didn’t care that the towel had puddled to the floor. Groaning, he did one thing: he emptied his mug, and he sure as hell didn’t look at the idiot taking up floor space. Steve might’ve sighed once or twice. “You have alcohol poisoning.”

“Jarvis? Why is Captain Stupid in my closet?”

“When you didn’t regain consciousness, I called for help, sir.” Jarvis didn’t sound apologetic at all. “I didn’t think you’d appreciate an ambulance.”

“I don’t appreciate him either!” Tony stared into his empty cup. He chanced a quick look at Steve’s face and noticed the glare. “It’s not like he was in town!”

“Actually, I was.” Steve took the mug and left the closet, slamming the door. Tony bolted for underwear and jeans. He had to brace himself against the wall and pant, head swimming, but he was up and somewhat clothed. Now, he could drive the captain from his house.

“Alcohol poisoning?”

“You do have several of the symptoms, sir. How is your shoulder this afternoon?”

Tony conceded the point by putting on a sling. Pepper must’ve gotten fifty of them and put two in every room of the house. He settled his arm and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like death warmed over, and he went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth, take Tylenol, and dry heave a couple of more times. By the time he tottered out, Steve was standing with another mug of coffee. Tony took it and considered thanking him.

“If you pass out, I’m calling an ambulance.” Steve crossed his arms, looking stubborn, inflexible and sexy as hell.

Banging his head on the wall seemed like a good idea to Tony right then, but he wasn’t sure he was coordinated enough. Barefoot and angry, he tried to stroll out of his bedroom, yelping as he jostled his shoulder on a wall that he’d have removed later.

“Stark, wait.”

Moving as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him, Tony went downstairs, wishing there were a few less windows in his house and the sun wasn’t right there. His legs bobbled the last few steps, and he had to lean against the shop door before opening it, trying to catch his breath. “I need a drink.”

“That’s the last thing you need.” Steve pushed open the door for him. “And don’t try jumping out any more windows.”

Tony pivoted, unsure of whether he’d be on his feet much longer. Coffee or not, he was half-dead, and seeing the array of discarded bottles, he knew why. “Dummy, bottles to recycling.”

Dummy whirred and chirped, nearly tipping over in his eagerness. Steve frowned. “What is that?”

“My bot. Don’t touch him.” Tony wiped the sweat from his face and considered collapsing on the floor because the sofa was so far away. “Jarvis, did the front door get fixed?”

“Miss Potts took care of that before she left.” Jarvis dimmed the lights, and Tony was grateful. He rubbed his cramped stomach and made it to the sofa to watch Dummy chase bottles. Steve wandered about, looking at this and that, and Tony didn’t have the strength to yell at him.

“Please make him go away,” Tony muttered, shutting his eyes and rubbing his face.

“Drink this. Jarvis says you’re dehydrated.” Steve pressed a cold water bottle against Tony’s hand, making him jump. Tony took it with as much glare as he could muster, and Steve shrugged. “Not my fault you’re a drunken idiot.”

That was arguable, but not when Tony’s pulse was pounding in his forehead, and he figured this water wasn’t staying down. “Get me something to puke in,” Tony growled. As long as Steve was here, he might as well be useful. “Jarvis, when is he leaving?”

“I am uncertain of that, sir.”

Steve plunked a trash can down between Tony’s knees. “I’ll leave when I’m sure you’re not going to die. Pepper sorta insisted you be alive when you leave for New York.”

“I sorta hate you.” Tony grimaced, chugged the water, took several deep breaths through his mouth, swallowed hard, and then puked most of it back up. He wiped his mouth with his trembling hand and threw the bottle over his shoulder. “There, happy?”

“No.” Steve stood over him like some kind of harbinger of doom. “Jarvis?”

“Against all odds, his vital signs have improved.”

Tony spotted a bottle of scotch with a drink left in it wedged in the sofa cushions and managed to get most of it in his mouth before Steve tore it away. Shuddering at the hair of the dog that bit him, Tony tried to make sense of it all. “Pepper said you were at the Tower.”

“I was. I left. She called me yesterday, asking me to come pull you out of a scotch bottle before you drowned.”

“I nearly drowned once.” Tony quivered, forcing himself to breathe steady, in through his nose, out through his mouth. “That makes no sense. None. Jarvis, is he a hallucination?”

“No, sir. Captain America was in the vicinity. He was able to respond much sooner than Miss Potts, who is in China.”

“Wow. China.” Tony had no idea why she was there, nor did he care. “Happy is with her?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Good. What is he doing here again? And you have a cell phone?” Tony still didn’t get it, but it didn’t matter. “Go away, Rogers.”

Steve tossed another water bottle at him, hitting him in the stomach. “Yes, I have a cell phone. It’s called a Tracfone,”

“That’s not a real cell phone. It’s, like, a toy for kids whose parents live in trailers,” Tony whispered, unscrewing the cap and drinking as much water as he could. Most of it stayed down. He shivered, shut his eyes, and hated him a little bit more. “Just for the record: I’m not a sub. I’m a Switch. Ask Jarvis.”

“I know what you are, Stark, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Good. Go away.” Tony couldn’t remember why he’d come down to his shop. He wobbled to his feet, tried not to knock over the puke, and started winding his way back upstairs. “Dummy, keep up the good work.”

Dummy chased after him, and Tony relented enough to pat him on the head. “Jarvis, we have to take Dummy to New York.”

“The logistics are frightening, but I will begin.”

“Great.” Tony noticed Steve was trailing him. “Are you still here? Did you break the handlebars off that cheap motorcycle yet?”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Just the once.”

“Figured. Well, thanks for making me take a cold shower with my clothes on! Bye!” Tony knew he wasn’t moving fast, but he was going. “Pull the shades upstairs, J.”

His bedroom was blessedly dark, and he was sleeping in his clothes, just in case someone else showed up uninvited. “Security system is on?”

“Stark. Wait. You might drown in your vomit.”

“Haven’t yet.” Tony crawled back under the covers, determined to sleep until he felt more human. “Jarvis, see Rogers to the door.” His eyes shut of their own volition, and he curled around his stomach. The dark was so nice, and he fell asleep between one ache and the next.

********

Hand against his chest, Tony sat bolt upright and never had he been so glad to have no air in his lungs because he would’ve screamed the house down.

“Are you breathing?”

Words failed him, and he bolted to the bathroom, relieved he didn’t fall down. Once there, he leaned into his palms, stared at his crazy face in the mirror, and watched himself try to breathe.

“Jarvis, what?” he gulped each word, unable to finish his thought.

“Let me help,” Steve said, hands outstretched.

Tony shook his head, almost fell over, not shocked when Steve steadied him with strong, even hot, hands. “No.” He took a deep breath and tried again. “No!”

Steve stopped touching him, taking a healthy step back. “Jarvis, is he okay?”

“His vitals are normal. I believe he has had a night terror.”

“You think?” Tony found something at hand to throw at Jarvis, smashing the pad inset in the wall. Steve gasped, making some exclamation from the dark ages that made no sense. Tony twisted the faucet and cupped his hands, splashing water everywhere but managing to get some on his face. The cold was a much needed shock, and he managed several ragged breaths.

“Aren’t you afraid your heart thing will… burn out?”

Horrified, Tony grabbed a towel and scrubbed his face. “Jarvis, help?” It was all his brain could spit out.

“Mr. Rogers, would you please prepare some food, perhaps soup?”

“Sure! Happy to do it.”

Not watching him leave, Tony slid down to sit on the side of the Jacuzzi. “Pepper did this to me. She hates me. I’m sure of it now. I wondered a couple of times when she offered me up to the board of directors like a lamb to sacrifice, but this? This is hatred, pure and simple.”

“I’m certain her motives were not born of hatred, sir. I recommend a hot shower, some food, and an hour or two working on the Mark Eight. That should put you to rights.”

“And you’ll lock Captain Moron in the kitchen? Please? I’ll give you a full upgrade.”

“He would simply destroy it, and I’m growing tired of having my doors ripped off.”

Against his will, Tony laughed. Moving like a man twice his age, he stripped off his clothes and stumbled to the shower. He started the water cold, drank until his stomach protested, and then switched to hot water with a prolonged shiver. “Does he really think my reactor is electric?”

“In his defense, it once was.” Jarvis had a point. “And sir, You is throwing a tantrum that Dummy is allowed to go to New York, and he is not.”

“Are you serious?” Tony scrubbed the shampoo in his hair extra hard, hoping to stimulate his brain cells. “My bots are fighting? Jealous? God, is You a sub? Pining for his Dom, Dummy?” The mere idea was enough to send him into gales of laughter, and he nearly got soap in his eyes.

“Since you created them, nothing could surprise me.” Jarvis had a dry wit, and Tony had taught him how to use it. “Sir, Mr. Rogers will complete his task soon, if you wish to be clothed when he arrives.”

“Ask him to take the food to my desk in the shop, would you?” Tony shut off the water and dried with a towel, still careful of his shoulder. It hurt, but it’d be well soon. He dressed in his usual shop clothes and ignored the sling and Pepper’s nagging voice in his brain.

“If you do not wear the sling, I estimate your shoulder will take an extra week to heal.”

Tony didn’t much care. “Get an IT guy in to fix your screen. I would, but I have the feeling I’m going to be in New York.”

“Yes, sir.”

Scratching his face, needing to shave, Tony ambled down to his shop. He considered six different ways to handle the problem, one Captain America, who was freaking Tony out with his mere presence, what with all the hovering and willingness to provide food.

“Don’t think this means anything,” Tony said as soon as he was in earshot. “You’re not taking care of me. I’m a big boy. I can handle myself.”

Steve crossed his arms. “Eat. Once Jarvis tells me you’re better, I’m leaving.”

“Jarvis?” Tony asked in a sugary sweet voice. “Honey?”

Silence greeted that, and Tony huffed in irritation. He turned on the television, all his monitors, and sat down to some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. There was also a glass of juice that he’d ignore until it had alcohol in it. It would’ve killed Tony to thank him, so he didn’t.

“Thank you for preparing lunch, Mr. Rogers. My form is somewhat limited,” Jarvis said, picking up on Tony’s lack of manners.

“You can call me ‘Steve.’”

“You are not limited. You just need to be creative.” Tony was a little insulted. “Did you tell Pepper that I’m alive?”

“Yes,” Steve said. He still had his arms crossed, but he was sneaking peeks at the computer screens. “She seemed grateful. Is she a Dom? I’m not sure how to talk to her.”

“She’s a woman.” Tony wasn’t discussing that, not ever. “We, that being Pepper and I, are in a relationship, so back off.” He wasn’t sure who exactly he was warning Steve away from, but he meant it all the same.

“Oh. That’s not what…” Steve frowned. “Never mind. Eat. Don’t throw up. Don’t pass out.”

“You make it sound easy,” Tony muttered, but he had a feeling that Pepper had thrown him under the bus. The bus that Captain America drove, and Tony planned to talk with her about all this very soon. “Jarvis, is the plane ready?”

“Fueled and ready, sir, and I believe Dummy and You can travel as cargo.”

“That sounds mean, but it’ll have to do.” Tony glared at the food one last time before giving in and eating every bite. It was the only way to get rid of his houseguest. “Hey, did you need a new bike? I have extras? My dad collected them, not that it matters, but he liked you, so take one. I don’t care.”

Steve’s eyes were as round as his shield. “You don’t care?”

“Nope.” Tony waved his hand in the general direction of a couple sturdy enough for a super soldier. “You ripped off the kickstand, right?”

“It was an accident.” Steve looked guilty, big eyes and fidgety fingers.

“You tore off the handlebars and broke the shift with your foot. My guess is you took a taxi here.” Tony could see that he was right. “Go pick one. The keys are on the pegboard. Jarvis, I want the Mark Eight to be the fastest suit yet. Let’s rip out anything that slows me down.”

“You will be sacrificing weapons, sir.”

“That’s for the Mark Nine. First, let’s make Speedy. I want to be able to commute to work in New York.” Tony eyed the juice and then downed it with a shrug. He noticed that Steve was over with the bikes, but it didn’t matter. “Not so flashy with the colors this time. More silver, less gold. Let me see some specs when you’re ready.”

“Are you going back to New York?” Steve asked.

Tony eased to his feet and strolled around to the bikes, finding Dummy and giving him a pat. “Pepper needs my help.”

“You’re not worried about Fury and the Avengers?” Steve knelt down and skimmed his hand over the seat.

“No. I don’t work for Fury. Never did. Never will. And the rest is a joke. Natasha and Hawkeye are in hiding from Shield. You rode off on a grand adventure, and I have a building to repair. Let’s not pretend to be something we aren’t.”

Steve bowed his head, looking young and confused. “I don’t know where to go.”

“Go somewhere.” Tony stomped on the twisty feeling in the vicinity of his heart. He wouldn’t feel sorry for him, absolutely not. “It’s all the same.”

“I thought I could work for Shield, but I’m not suited to spy stuff.” Steve had his eyes closed, only his fingers moving on the bike. “I could re-enlist. Go to Afghanistan. Maybe do some good over there.”

The horror of that made Tony’s hands clench into fists. He turned away, going back to his desk and the bottle of scotch in the drawer. Breathing like a freight train, he poured two fingers worth of scotch in the empty juice glass and drank it without coming up for air. He felt as if his world was tipping on end. Nothing made sense, especially his feelings and his needs. It all roared around in his brain, but he put the scotch away without pouring another glass.

“Alcohol doesn’t solve problems.” Steve was by the desk, having moved fast and quiet.

“How would you know?” Tony growled. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to think, just think with no pesky emotions kicking up trouble. “Okay, I’m headed to New York. You can hitch a ride on my plane if you want.”

“I should drive back.” Steve’s gaze went to the bikes. “It’ll give me time to figure this out.”

“Fine. I’ll tell Fury.” Tony flashed a grin. “Joking. Thanks for stopping by.”

“You don’t mean that.” Steve took one long step, and they were far too close. Tony swallowed hard, wanting to run away or punch him or something else stupid. Steve lifted his hand, not quite touching him on the face. “Don’t kneel again unless you mean it. I’m not the kind of Dom who likes to be teased,” he said, voice loud and hard.

A hundred insults died a fiery death. Tony narrowed his eyes, leaning away from Steve’s hand. “I was hurt. It meant nothing. Don’t flatter yourself. I’m not a sub.”

Dropping his hand, wiping it on his jeans, Steve licked his lower lip. Tony wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or turned on and decided on both. Steve looked up at the ceiling. “Jarvis, the keys?”

“The blue key ring, Mr. Rogers.” Jarvis hesitated. “Thank you for your timely arrival. I hate calling the authorities. They believe I’m a person, and that always leads to awkward situations when they arrive.”

“You are a person,” Tony muttered, returning to his schematics. He was done, and he didn’t care, and if he never laid eyes on Steve Rogers again, that would be fine. “See ya, Cap.”

Steve didn’t answer. He kicked the bike to life and revved the engine. Before Tony could ask any dumb questions about money, credit cards, extra clothes, or what not, Steve was gone up the ramp.

Tony rubbed his eyes and leaned into his palm. “Jarvis, keep an eye on him and try to convince him to get a real phone.”

“I will do so, sir. If I may, I am uncertain that he believed your testament of sexuality. Should I have provided him with data and video?”

The thought of innocent Steve watching Tony bang the hell out of any number of girls and guys made him giggle. “Not if you wanted him alive, Jarvis. He might’ve had a heart attack!” He leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Video?”

“YouTube is an amateur compared to my files, sir.”

Laughing, Tony remembered what Pepper had told him to do. Analyze. Break it down. Be dispassionate. It couldn’t hurt to try. “Okay, surprise me. Put it on screen two, low volume. I still want to get some work done.”

Jarvis flashed it up, and Tony worked while it played. It was a testament to all the booze he’d nearly killed himself with that his dick was only half-interested. He spent most of his attention on Speedy, but once or twice, just for Pepper, he thought about it.

Six and a half of his sexual encounters, as Jarvis put it, played before he blurted, “Oh my fucking god! I’m a huge sub! Look at that, Jarvis! What the hell?”

“Sir, you are on top.”

“There’s more to dominance than that! I asked her if she’d like me to be on top! I asked her! Jarvis, do you even understand what dominance means?” Now, Tony was curious, enraged, but curious. “Scan the internet. Get back to me. Work my dominance percentage again. I hate sloppy work, Jarvis. You know this!”

“My apologies, sir.

Tony took the smoothie from Dummy and noticed an unfriendly chirp from You. “No fighting, boys. You’re both going, like a vacation, because this is still your home.”

They turned, beeped at him, and rolled away together. Tony grinned and went back to work. He didn’t think about sex, or sexuality, or how disappointed his father had been, or how Obie had bullied him for years. There was work. There was always work, and he shoved away from the desk, wincing at his shoulder pain.

“Okay, boys and girls, let’s get to New York.” He checked the time, surprised that there was plenty of daylight left. If he hurried, he could be there by dinner.

“Sir, I have the new calculation.”

That was a conversation for another day, and Tony wasn’t all that interested in the answer right now. “Jarvis, the suit? It’s ready?”

“Yes, sir. We do not have a proper launching mechanism here so I recommend you move to an open space and extend your arms.”

“That’s gonna hurt.” But Tony went to the center of his shop and lifted his arms. “Gently, Jarvis.”

“I will endeavor to be careful.”

The suit thumped over and instead of chasing after him just latched on his wrists and snapped into place. That gave him an idea, and he filed it away for later. “I’ll make two trips to the plane. Jarvis make sure the crew knows I’m coming.”

Whatever Jarvis replied was lost in the squeal of Dummy’s protest as Tony more or less hauled him up and started for the plane. It was awkward, undignified, made his shoulder yelp, and Dummy wavered between chirps of excitement and squeals of horror. Never had Tony been so glad to see a plane. He set Dummy down carefully near the cargo ramp.

“Mr. Stark, good to see you.”

“Get Dummy settled, and I’ll be back.” Tony took to the skies. “Jarvis, we’re not doing this again.”

“I’m forced to agree. My aural inputs ache.”

Tony laughed, wondering when his life had gotten so stupid, but he noticed that You was waiting for him at the end of the driveway. That certainly made it easier, and Tony wasted no time getting him to the plane.

One of the pilots dashed over to him. “Sir, the robot seems a bit agitated.”

It was actually possible to hear Dummy from Tony’s position on the tarmac. “Jarvis?”

“Dummy is quite upset, sir.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Tony hurried to the cargo bay, where some idiots had tried to secure Dummy like an actual cargo box, probably without talking it over with him. Now they were cowering, and Dummy looked pissed. “Stop!”

Dummy’s claw stopped in mid-pinch.

“Down.”

With a whirring grumble, Dummy lowered his arm.

“We have to secure you. You’ll roll out otherwise. Now, hold still, unless you’d rather stay at the house. Alone? Because You is totally on board with going.”

The sadness was easy to see, and Tony wondered when his bot had turned into a drama queen. “Just take it easy. You’re gonna love New York. The lights. The pizza.” He worked fast on the straps, noticing his flight crew had abandoned him. You waited patiently to be secured, and Tony made sure no one was going anywhere before going to the cabin. “Jarvis, encourage them to power down.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Guys, I’ll meet you in New York. Fly safe.” Tony gave his pilots a salute. He was careful not to hurt his plane as he blasted away. “Jarvis, my shoulder is killing me.”

“I believe that is why Miss Potts told you not to wear the suit.”

“I’d forgotten. Let’s get to New York.” He tried to find a spot that didn’t hurt for his arm, nearly flipping over, and told himself to stop being a pussy. This was nothing compared to Afghanistan, or even falling on New York. He took several deep breaths, needing a distraction. “Jarvis, what was the percentage?”

“With the knowledge of human interaction that I have gained, I estimate four percent.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked. Poor Pepper.” Tony understood now why she wanted to do less. She liked subbing, and she wasn’t getting that from Tony. “Call her.”

The phone came up on his HUD. “Tony, where are you?”

“Coming to New York.” Tony rushed out the next question. “Why didn’t you tell me I was a huge sub?”

“Oh, Tony.” She sighed. “You tried hard, and it didn’t seem important. And when it comes to Stark Industries, you’re the meanest dog on the block. What does it matter what happens in the bedroom?”

“Are you saying I’m dominant in the boardroom, and submissive in the bedroom?” Tony pushed the Mark Seven a little faster. “Pepper, that makes no sense.”

“You’re Tony Stark. You make your own rules.”

“Oh.” Tony was willing to give her that point. “Steve left. He’s on a bike, somewhere in America.”

“You let him ride off? On his own?” Pepper’s voice hit a pitch that made dogs howl. “Tony! Turn around and go get him!”

“No. He said he needed to figure it out and not to kneel for him again, and he wiped his hand on his jeans like I was dirty or something.” Tony could hear her breathing, and that was bad. “I gave him a nice bike. One of Dad’s.”

“Does he even have money?”

“I… I didn’t ask.” Tony considered faking some turbulence. “You know, the pilot is trying to get my attention. I’ll call back later.” He disconnected. “Pepper is going to kill me.”

“I’m afraid that is a possibility, sir.”

Tony went through six options before deciding on one. “Make sure Pepper knows the bike is chipped. She can handle it from there, if she’s worried about him. I’m not.” Jarvis agreed to do so, and Tony concentrated on flying, calling up screens and putting the suit through its paces. He still wanted to tweak a few things, but it was good enough to fight off a bad guy or two. “Monitor air traffic.”

“Always, sir.”

When St. Louis came up, Tony looped around the Arch and came to a rest on top of it. He couldn’t help but cradle his arm and curse. “This sucks, Jarvis.”

“You have painkillers in New York. I recommend you have one when we arrive, sir.”

“Good idea.” Tony saw people pointing and cameras flashing and sighed from the bottom of his heart. “Iron Man can’t sub for anyone, J.”

“Perhaps your years of starring in YouTube videos are over, sir.” Jarvis showed him the progress of his plane and flashed the position of one vintage Harley Davidson, not that Tony cared. “Or perhaps the world needs changing.”

“Huh.” Tony loved it when Jarvis thought outside his programming. “He’ll never have me. I’m too crazy, too… messed up.”

“If Miss Potts sees you on the news, you are, as they say, busted.”

Tony laughed, glad Jarvis had changed the subject. “We don’t get to the Midwest very often. Is there good beer down there?”

“St. Louis is the home of Anheuser-Busch, sir.”

“Really?” Tony descended into the park and braced himself to be mobbed by kids. “J, don’t let the time swallow me. I need to beat the plane to the airport or Dummy will have a fit. He is such a brat.”

“His parenting is lacking.”

Shoulder grateful for the rest, he concentrated on the kids, mostly ignoring the press, especially when they were rude and asked too many questions. At some point, he enjoyed a beer and a hot dog, and he almost remembered what it was like to be a regular guy, and then he laughed because he was a Stark, and his life had never been normal.

“One more picture!” someone yelled, and Tony threw up a peace sign.

“Sir, I am sorry to interrupt your third hot dog, but you need to catch your plane.”

“If I gotta.” He patted a kid on the head and found some room. With a blast, he was up and going, and he felt better, and he didn’t even know why, but by the time he landed on the tarmac with his plane, he wanted to whimper. He hurt, and it was no fun at all. Luckily, Happy was waiting for them with the van and it was just a matter of herding the bots inside.

“I’ll drive safe,” Happy said with a grin.

“You better, or Dummy will let you know you suck.” Tony let him shut the door. “Pepper is in the penthouse?”

“She was having dinner when I left.”

“Good.” Tony could admit to some hunger. He gritted his teeth and went to the Tower, considering lobbing a blast or two in the direction of FOX news on his way past. He clomped down on the landing pad with real relief, never so glad to have the suit peeled away. “Honey, I’m home!”

No one answered. Jarvis said, “A pain pill, sir.”

“Going there.” Tony forced his feet that way, bone tired and not trying to hide it. He remembered being shot, and it had felt like this, but he wasn’t in the desert so it was a win. “Where is everyone, J?”

“Miss Potts is lingering over drinks with Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff. They are in the small dining room off your kitchen.”

“Thanks.” Tony knew he should barge in, put on a show, talk fast, tell a funny story or two, maybe a joke, but his heart wasn’t in it. Instead, he shuffled in the door, got a plate and grabbed a few leftovers, trying to do everything one-handed. When he looked up, they were all staring at him. He shoved an egg roll in his mouth. “Hey,” he mumbled.

“You flew in the suit.” Pepper didn’t look happy to see him.

“I had to get it here, and I can’t exactly sit in the damn thing without pinching, so, yes, but I took a break over St. Louis, and I’m fine. Fine!”

“You’re not using your arm,” Hawkeye said, and his eyes glinted as if he was laughing at Tony’s predicament.

“Natasha, where did you put that strap Clint had in his mouth yesterday?”

Before Natasha answered, Tony beat it out the door. He ate as much as he could while Jarvis started the shower and he searched for the pain pills. Jarvis pointed them out, and Tony took one, remembering how they’d made him drool when he’d taken two. A fast shower, he crammed the rest of the food in his mouth and staggered to the bed.

“God, Tony. Do you even realize how you abuse yourself?”

“No choice this time. Jarvis, help get the bots settled in the workroom.” Tony shut his eyes, hoping she’d strap him later. “Sorry, Pep.”

Pepper sighed. Her weight made the bed dip, and she stroked a hand through his wet hair. “Sleep, Tony. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Tony hoped not, but he supposed it was inevitable. The pain pill started making the world go away, and he slept.

********

“This is completely unfair!”

“I know that. Move.”

Tony crumbled like a Chinese cookie, and he might’ve whimpered a little. “Pepper,” he whined, but he was going.

“You behave, and I’ll let you off-leash in about five years.” Pepper glared, seeming to mean that.

It was no use pulling. She’d put a titanium collar on him, and those were indestructible. The leash and collar set was gold and red, quite nice, and he’d made them for her. She’d collared him while he slept, which was cheating, and she’d snapped the leash on the instant he’d found his feet. She refused to let him put on a shirt and started dragging him to the workshop, and that was ridiculous because of course he wanted to go there.

“Your bots are running wild. Jarvis is pulling his hair out, and Bruce wants to check your shoulder.”

“The trip here was traumatic for Dummy, and Jarvis doesn’t have hair.” Tony stayed a respectful one step back and then groaned because that was classic sub behavior. He was a sub, and somewhere his father was spinning in his grave. “Pepper, I don’t want to be a sub.”

“That ship has sailed, Tony.” She kept him moving, not stopping until they were standing in front of a blushing Bruce. Dummy rolled by, squealing, and Jarvis said, “Sir, if you hadn’t installed arc reactors in them, I could send them to their charging stations.”

“It seemed reasonable at the time,” Tony said, voice trailing away as Pepper leveled him with a glare. “Hi, Bruce.”

“Hey, Tony. Still hurts?”

Tony swallowed hard and tried to deny it, but Pepper flicked him in the ear. “I guess.”

Pepper unclipped the leash. “Stay.”

“Show me the x-rays, Jarvis,” Bruce said.

It was hard to stand still and be examined, even if Bruce was a friend, but Pepper’s icy glare made sure Tony behaved. He did sigh a lot and give her his best, big brown eyes. She didn’t look impressed. In between rating pain and moving his arm, Tony considered what the leash and collar meant. He’d thought they were breaking up, but a collar usually indicated some sort of permanent relationship. It seemed incredible that she’d keep him leashed very long. She really was a Switch, and he was sure she’d get bored quickly with playing the dominant.

“Quit grumbling.” Pepper never lost her glare. “Jarvis, have a balanced breakfast prepared for Mr. Stark and delivered here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jarvis always obeyed that sort of command. “May I suggest a shirt as well?”

Before she could answer, Bruce finished poking and prodding. “Three more weeks, minimum. He’s not healing as fast as I thought he would, and there’s still some swelling. Let’s ice it twice a day. I like your robots, Tony. Do they have names?”

“Dummy is the crazy one, and You is the quiet one.” Tony remembered why Bruce was his favorite. “Dummy! Come meet Bruce!”

Dummy scooted over to them, clicking his pincer. Bruce put out his hand. “Nice to meet ya.”

“Beep!” Dummy touched Bruce’s hand but didn’t pinch.

“They’re on vacation.” Tony could feel the weight of Pepper’s dissatisfaction. “They were lonely.”

“Whoa. Robots!” Hawkeye practically ran into Dummy, looking him up and down. “What does he do?”

“Dummy, this is Hawkeye. He’s a pest. Initiate pest protocol.”

Dummy’s arm went high, and he rolled right at Hawkeye, pinching over and over again. Hawkeye’s eyes went wide, and he backed away. Pepper rolled her eyes as Hawkeye began running with Dummy in hot pursuit.

“Never gets old,” Tony said, squelching his grin when Pepper swatted him on the butt. “Jarvis, you are remarkably quiet this morning.”

“Stunned, sir, at the level of potential destruction.”

Tony had a feeling Jarvis was more stunned at the collar and leash. Pepper took that moment to click it back on with a smirk. “Bruce, get your supplies. Tony will be on the sofa.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Tony gazed longingly at his tools and desk and other fun things, but he went when the leash pulled. “This isn’t right. If my dad were here, he’d have a heart attack and die on the spot. Of course, if Obie was here, he’d laugh, but this isn’t cool. I’m not a sub. Really. Can’t be. Not possible.”

Pepper pointed, and Tony dropped like a stone. “I’ve given up on reasoning with you. I turned my back for one second, and you nearly died from alcohol poisoning!”

“It wasn’t even close!” Tony pleaded with his hands, hating himself more than a little. “Come on, Pepper!”

“No.” She poked him in the forehead with her finger. “If you aren’t a sub, get up off your knees, rip the leash out of my hands, and storm away.” Her eyes practically shot fire. Tony looked at Bruce, holding an ice pack, shirt, and a roll of tape, but he was no help at all. Hawkeye bolted by with Dummy in hot pursuit, both of them laughing. The collar was heavy, and Tony took a deep breath. She never looked away, not letting him off the hook.

Denial hovered on Tony’s lips. He licked his lower lip, wanting so much and disgusted that he needed it. “I don’t want to talk about this.” He gulped. “I can’t.”

“How do you want to spend the rest of your life, Tony?”

The words bit through him, sharp as a jolt from a car battery, and out of reflex he checked his chest. “Iron Man can’t be a sub.”

“Tony Stark can,” she said.

“I can’t be a sub and run my company,” Tony replied, trying one last ditch effort to avoid the truth that he’d hidden since he was a boy and was now refusing to be buried under denials.

“Yes, you can. You know why? Because you’ve been doing it for years.”

That pulled him up short. He tilted his head and considered it all again. “Jarvis?”

“The data would seem to suggest that you can do both successfully, sir.”

And that brought Tony to where he would start, but this whole collar thing was messing with him. He eased off his knees, sitting on the sofa and motioned Bruce closer. “Pepper, you don’t like holding that leash. Why don’t you stop?”

Her smile was so beautiful it made his teeth ache. She stepped close, cradling his head. “I love you, Mr. Stark.”

“Thank you, Miss Potts. That will be all.” Something deep inside Tony relaxed, but he knew enough to say, “For now.”

She removed the collar with a quick flick and put them both down on the sofa. “Keep that for someone special.”

“We’ll see.” Tony wasn’t going to commit, taking the shirt and pulling it over his head. “Come on, Bruce. Let’s get this done.”

“Sure.” Bruce’s smile wobbled, but he wasted no time in getting Tony’s shoulder iced and using the tape to put Tony’s arm against his side. “I’m going to immobilize you. I know you’ll hate it, but apparently you can’t be trusted with slings.”

“They suck.” Tony let Bruce wrap the tape once around his stomach and then his wrist. “At least it doesn’t ache as much when I hold it still.”

Bruce nodded, concentrating on getting all the tape and ice packs right where he wanted them. “Take it easy, Tony. Let it heal.”

“I’ll try. No promises.” Tony picked up the collar and flipped it back and forth. “Little ostentatious.”

“A bit.” Bruce looked over his shoulder and back. “So you talked to Steve?”

“Yeah.” Tony shrugged, wishing he hadn’t. “Don’t play matchmaker. He’s not interested.”

Hawkeye flew over the back of the sofa and snuggled in close to Tony. “Save me from the evil robot.”

“Good boy, Dummy.” Tony should’ve shoved Hawkeye away, but it seemed like a lot of work at the moment. “Jarvis, help the bots find the blender.”

“Yes, sir.”

Before Tony could get to work, Natasha led a platoon of people bearing food to the living area, and soon every surface had something delicious taking up space. Hawkeye went for the kill, eyes darting like someone might fight him for a plate of bacon.

“Don’t you feed him?” Tony ducked the biscuit Natasha threw at him. Pepper joined them for breakfast, and Tony made sure to eat enough to keep the collar off his neck. One thing he knew for sure: if she wanted him collared, he might whine, but he’d let her every day of the week. If only she were a Dom, they could live happily ever after. “You sure, Pep?”

Pepper fed him a piece of melon. “We do okay, Tony, but don’t you want more?”

“Absolutely not. I love the status quo.” Tony loved her. He did, but she was right. It’d never be enough. “Please?”

“No.” She patted him on the face. “Find a real Dom. Get back to me on this.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Tony finished his plate and wandered to his desk. He had to admit the tape kept him from misbehaving. When the ice packs were warm, Bruce took them to the freezer.

“I’ll be back tonight.” Bruce grabbed an apple and was gone. Hawkeye sprawled on the sofa, head in Natasha’s lap. She stroked his hair and fed him the occasional grape. He had to be the laziest, most spoiled sub on the planet.

“Let’s see how the repairs are coming, J.” Tony needed to work and forget all this stupid feelings crap. “Also display the Mark Eight, and let’s see what the R & D guys are doing these days.”

“Welcome home, sir, you have three thousand, five hundred and six new emails.”

“Good to be here. Forward everything but the ones from Pepper to Natasha.” Tony didn’t miss the glare she shot his way, but it didn’t hurt her to earn her paycheck. The next time he looked up it was because Bruce was strapping something cold to his shoulder. “Hey! Warn a guy!”’

“I told you twice.” Bruce laughed. “You were in the zone.”

“Oh.” Tony took a good look around, trying to get his bearings. “Has Dummy destroyed anything?”

“A coffee table, a blender, and Hawkeye’s self-esteem.”

Tony blinked several times. “Nothing important then.” He winced when the ice pack touched him, but he let it happen. The cold felt good after the initial shock. “Bruce, you okay?”

There was no answer until Bruce was done, and then he stepped so he could look Tony in the eye. “You’re trying to do good things here.”

“And?” Tony wanted a straight answer. “You gotta leave?”

“No.” Bruce’s honesty was clear to see. “I just… worry that I’m going to wreck years of research.”

“Jarvis, help Bruce.”

“Dr. Banner, all data is backed up to multiple servers, and at least two of them are off-site.”

Tony nodded. “The only thing you could potentially wreck would be prototypes, and those can be fixed. I destroyed half my shop one time. Jarvis was peeved for weeks. So, really, don’t worry about that. Worry that Hawkeye will shoot me in the ass, or that Natasha will accidentally on purpose kill me, or--.”

“I get the idea,” Bruce interrupting, smiling. “Sleep is an essential part of the healing process. Give it a try.”

“Harder than it looks.” Tony got to his feet and took a stretch, careful of the shoulder. He got himself a drink and offered one to Bruce, who declined. “You know, if you want to put on the green suit, we could go out dancing or something.”

Bruce’s eyebrows went up. He blinked and then started to laugh. Tony grinned at him. “Gotta strut, remember?”

“I do.” Bruce ran his hand through his hair. “Not as easy for some of us.”

“Which brings us back to my sleeping habits.” Tony finished his drink. His nearest pad blinked and Pepper’s voice could be heard clearly.

“Go to bed, Tony.”

“Whatever,” Tony replied, but he started turning things off, not because he needed to but because it wouldn’t pay to obey too quickly. “You’re not my Dom, remember?”

“Tony.”

“I’m going.” Tony huffed, seeing Bruce’s amusement. “She knows I love her. She uses it against me.”

“She really does.” Bruce laughed, guiding Tony to the door. “Maybe we should go dancing, you could find a real Dom, and then you’d appreciate her even more.”

Tony didn’t think that was a good idea at all. He was always choosy about his bed partners, and he’d never cheated on Pepper, even if she had given him permission to look elsewhere. He furrowed his brow, thinking it through. “Pepper, have I ever had sex with a real Dom, as Bruce puts it?”

“Not that I know of. Now go. Shoo!”

“Don’t get cranky. I know you’re not in the building.” Tony would nap, but he had a lot of work to do, and sleeping wasn’t part of the equation.

“Black Widow is.”

“Oh.” Tony didn’t think was fair at all. “I might have to fire you, and her.”

“Bruce?”

“I’m on it.” Bruce made sure Tony ate and put him to bed. Tony didn’t appreciate being treated like a child, but he could admit that Bruce was nicer than Natasha. “If you were mine, I’d clip you to the headboard.”

Tony thought that was an excellent reason not to ever get involved with a Dom. Bruce took off the ice packs and tape, and Tony tried to find a comfortable spot. People didn’t get that sleeping with a chunk of technology in his chest was problematic. He couldn’t sleep on his stomach, and for some reason, it sometimes pinched on his side. He’d never been a back sleeper. He always ended up curled into a ball with a pillow stuffed somewhere, jolting awake from one nightmare or another.

“I hate sleeping,” Tony mumbled.

Jarvis shut off the lights, and with that, Tony fell into a pattern, a rhythm of being bossed around by Pepper and her cohorts. They made sure he ate. They strapped his arm down with tape. They insisted he sleep somewhat regular hours, and after two weeks, he wanted to kill them all. He was pretty sure he had Dummy on his side, but the bot kept bringing him sandwiches so it was possible he was a traitor. The only good thing in his life was that no one mentioned Steve, who was long gone into the wilds of America.

“Pepper,” Tony said with as much fake meekness as he could muster through his frustration at their sixth team breakfast. “I need to go to Malibu. The Mark Eight is almost done. I have to make the final modifications there. I don’t have the right tools here.”

Her eyes shone. “Jarvis, if you allow Tony access to his suit, I will personally go downstairs and unplug you.”

“Noted, ma’am.”

Tony shoved his plate away. “I’m caught up on the business. The board meeting is in two weeks. I’ll take the bots home. No suit. I promise.”

“Your promises are made of lies,” Natasha said with a tiny smirk.

“Can I go too? New York is boring.” Hawkeye had eaten most of the bacon, again.

Pepper and Natasha exchanged a look. Natasha shrugged. “He does have two events in L.A. it wouldn’t hurt to show his face at.”

“Wait a minute. I need to work! On the suit!”

“Ask Clint to bodyguard. Happy needs to stay here with me.”

“Jarvis, we’re wheels up in three hours. Make it happen.” Natasha snapped her fingers and headed for the door. Hawkeye grinned, gave Tony thumbs up, and bolted after her.

“Jarvis, please tell me you’re not going to do as she says,” Tony whined.

“It’s a reasonable window of time for our departure.”

“I hate each and every one of you.” Tony concentrated on his coffee. “When I’m well, I’m going to fly away and work for Shield where they appreciate a fine Iron Man like myself.”

“Oh, Tony, that reminds me.” Pepper patted him on the knee. “Also? Not funny, but Fury and Shield have been sniffing around lately. Agents have been posted near the Tower, and Jarvis repelled a cyber-attack yesterday. I think it was Shield. No, don’t glare at him. I asked him not to worry you. Just, be ready if Fury comes at you again. You’re still hurt, Tony.”

Tony wanted to argue with her so much, but he also knew he wasn’t up to any abuse, not yet. “The larger issue here is Jarvis’ protocols. He’s my AI.”

“And he knows how to look after you better than anyone.” Pepper tugged Tony by the ear until she could kiss him. “I’m tired of bossing you around, so get well.”

“I’m impressed you’ve lasted this long.” Tony stole another kiss. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll have Natasha bring you back.” Pepper eased to her feet and took him with her. “Go pack your bots.”

“So have we broken up? At this point, I’m confused.” Tony fiddled with tape on his arm, not really wanting to know the answer.

“If you find a Dom, yes. If you don’t, we’ll negotiate.” Pepper patted him on the ass. “Bruce is staying here, right?”

“I’ll go ask him if he wants a vacation. He has a girlfriend, you know.” Tony enjoyed surprising her. He wandered to Bruce’s lab, noticed the bewildered look, and wasn’t surprised at the firm negative he received. He shrugged, fiddled with some of Bruce’s math just to make him glare, and then strolled back to his shop. “Jarvis, do I need to pack? You know I don’t like packing.”

“Miss Romanoff is in charge of that, sir. Mr. Hogan has the trailer ready, if you would like to take Dummy and You down to the garage.”

“Don’t sound so excited about it.” Tony had a drink first. It never hurt to fortify himself. “Okay, bots, let’s go home. Ready?”

They poked at his elbows, and Dummy twirled. Tony gave them each a rub. “New York was fun, but you know you like the shop in Malibu better. I’m going to need your help to finish the latest suit. Dummy, do not act like a brat on the plane, and I’ll let you guys ride up front. If you smash out the windows, we’ll all die because I’m not taking a suit.”

“Sir?”

“You were the one complaining about condensation from the cold of cargo. Make sure there’s a ramp, not stairs.” Tony didn’t want to spend time repairing them for several months at least. “I’m going to want sushi on the flight.” He looked around, picked up a pad that he’d reconfigured for one hand use, and nodded. “I’m packed. Let’s go, guys.”

“I always appreciate your help in these matters.”

Tony grinned and herded them to the elevator. It was a tight fit, and Dummy nearly poked Tony’s eye out, and he probably should’ve had more scotch, but they managed to get down to the parking garage. They followed Tony well enough, and Happy blocked Dummy when he tried to change his mind about the trailer at the last minute. Happy strapped them in, and Tony looked around sadly at all his shiny cars.

“It’s just not worth the trouble in New York.”

“It’s really not.” Happy looked Tony up and down. “Shoulder’s better?”

“Yeah.” Tony picked at the tape around his wrist. “Pepper’s just into bondage lately.” He sighed. “Jarvis, have Miss Potts sell all these cars. Give the proceeds to some college that has a robotics program, or kittens.”

“Kittens, sir?”

“Ones with robotic legs, of course.” Tony got his own door and slid inside, going for the scotch before his butt hit the seat. “Do we have to wait on the Wonder Twins?”

“I’ll inform them that you’ve completed your packing and are ready to leave,” Jarvis said.

“Good.” Tony slumped, sipping his drink and fiddling with tracking the cyber-attack. Jarvis was the most secure computer-based system in the world, but it never hurt to be paranoid. There was always some college student somewhere, hopped up on Mountain Dew and Red Bull, trying to prove he knew more about code than Tony Stark. “Jarvis, Shield needs better programmers.”

“I agree, but I see no reason to facilitate that.”

“I still can’t believe dear old Dad founded that organization. Had he been in the chemicals that week? Was he so desperate to hook up with Captain America that he’d do anything? It doesn’t make much sense.”

“Perhaps Shield has files that could shed light on your father’s state of mind.”

“I thought they gave me everything. Wait. There’s no way they gave me everything. They’re spies.” Tony hated spies, except for Natasha, of course. “Jarvis,” he said, drawling out the syllables.

“I will require a physical uplink in order to return to their servers. I am unconvinced those files would be on-line computer, however.”

“Huh.” Tony finished his scotch and considered another. “Gee, if only I had a spy or two on my payroll.”

The car door flew open and Hawkeye dived inside, going straight for the fridge. “I was sure you’d leave without us.”

“I like my liver on the inside of my body.” Tony noticed that Natasha was in full inscrutable Russian mode. “Happy? Can we get there today?”

“We’ll get it a try. Jarvis, tell the bots to hang on.” Happy pulled out into New York traffic, and there they sat. Tony refilled his drink. He sighed and started going over the Mark Eight in detail for the tenth time.

“If Stark wasn’t here, we could have sex,” Hawkeye said with real regret in his voice.

“Happy doesn’t allow sex in the cars, not since that incident with the supermodel and the glitter lube, which was not my fault.” Tony flicked through page after page. “I only listen because he threatened to super glue my dick to my hands.”

“Could he do that?” Hawkeye winced, shooting a glance at Happy.

“Probably. Jarvis and him are tight, and I don’t always pay attention to details.” Tony hoped they got to the plane sometime today, but it wasn’t looking good. “This is why I invented the suit. New York traffic.”

Happy laughed. “Jarvis, start a movie.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh when Jarvis picked Disney’s _Brave_.

“Is that sass? Is Jarvis sassing me?” Hawkeye threw a candy wrapper at the monitor. Natasha whispered something in his ear and he settled back. “Yeah, the archery is portrayed correctly, but she’s a girl. Wait. Did I say that out loud?”

With a shake of his head, Tony got out of the limo, walked around to the passenger side door, saluting several cars with his drink, and got in with Happy. Happy raised the privacy screen, and they shared a laugh. It seemed like years before they were at the airport, but it gave Tony time to send off about a thousand emails to Pepper, each one more explicit than the last in expressing his displeasure at his situation and life in general.

This time, getting the bots on board was no problem, and Tony gave them a stern lectern about death while getting them settled in an area that probably had seats an hour ago. He drank two scotches before realizing that Hawkeye was kneeling by Natasha’s chair, and Tony didn’t poke fun at the gag.

The sushi was good enough, and Tony picked at the tape on his wrist, finally tearing it all off. He did some very careful stretches, testing the limits and weighing the discomfort. Another week and he’d be well enough to test the new suit. He wanted it to carve the wind, not one ounce of extra metal to catch an air current and slow him down. Streamlining the shoulders was the hardest part, and he couldn’t sacrifice too much strength or he’d be no good in the fight once he got there.

“Jarvis, I really don’t approve of having a sub-standard shop in New York. Fix that.”

“Yes, sir, I’ll endeavor to do so. May I ask that Asgardian gods be eliminated from any future guest list to the Tower?”

“You can ask. Good luck with that.” Tony transferred the image of the armor to the big screen and studied it. “I like the colors. How much lighter is this suit?” he muttered, going back to the stats. “We can’t sacrifice durability this time. My shoulder insists.”

“You have a call from Miss Potts, sir.”

“Put her on the screen, no video on her end.” Tony wasn’t in the mood for a lecture about how he’d taken off his restraint system.

“I already texted her that you removed the tape.”

“Never mind.” Tony sighed. “Hi, Pepper.”

“Kittens with robotic legs?”

“I’m sure they need new parts and the occasional maintenance.” Tony smirked, hoping it annoyed her. “What’s the problem?”

Pepper glared. “Is this like the Boy Scouts thing? With my art?”

“Your art? I collected that! And don’t think I’m in the dark about that. I know you didn’t donate the collection to the Boy Scouts!” Tony wasn’t angry about it. He’d thought it was hilarious.

“You know their policies about Doms.” Pepper pointed at him with a vicious finger. “I tried to do it, but I couldn’t!”

“They are very Domphobic.” Natasha added her two cents. “Who cares if Doms marry Doms?”

“Apparently, the Boy Scouts!” Pepper went on a roll, ranting about prejudice and children and healthy influences, and Tony let his head roll back, staring up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long plane ride. He was never getting injured again. That was the lesson here.

“Tony! No kittens! I’ll think of something else.”

“Nope. Kittens. I’m the boss. Remember?” Tony smiled sweetly at her. “If you can, find a shelter that specializes in kittens with disabilities.”

“I hate you.” Pepper sighed. “Would donating the cars to Hudson University be so bad?”

“That was my original suggestion, but you were the one ranting about kittens, so kittens it is.” Tony sipped his drink, not bored any longer. “Oh, and I’m going to need a trailer waiting for me in California. I’m pretty sure I don’t own one. Can you take care of that? I carried the bots to the plane last time. I assume you don’t want me to carry them home?”

“You are pushing it, Tony, and I have a very long reach.” Pepper scowled. “I’ll have someone with a car and a trailer waiting on you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to purchase new furniture to replace everything Dummy destroyed.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have people to do that. I have people.” Tony disconnected the call before she started shouting at him.

“You need to be paddled occasionally.” Natasha smiled in a way that was unsettling, releasing Hawkeye’s gag and pulling him into the seat next to her. She got him a drink. “Now, let’s watch the rest of the movie. Jarvis, cue it up, please.”

“Yes, Miss Romanoff.”

Tony grumbled, but the tracker program he’d written in the car dinged, and he followed the scent like a bloodhound. “Shame on you, J, ditching in the Philippines.”

“Miss Potts told me to re-direct my energies elsewhere.”

“That’s why you should listen to me instead of her, seeing as how you’re mine.” Tony would never apologize for being possessive of his AI. “I know Pepper’s beautiful and charming, but really.”

“I apologize, sir. Obviously, I’ve neglected you.”

“Obviously, but Jarvis, I need a keyboard.”

“The cabinet beside the bed, sir.”

“Thanks.” Tony didn’t dawdle. He got what he needed, set up the connections, cracked his knuckles, and applied himself. There was a twist and turn requiring a bit of human intuition, and when he hit pay dirt, he flopped back flat on the bed. “Really? Doesn’t this guy ever give up?”

“Shall I inform Miss Potts that Shield wasn’t behind the attempt?”

“Prepare a report. Send it around.” Tony rubbed his eyes. “Hammer really annoys me.”

“Perhaps we could exploit the weakness of overconfidence in his abilities.” Jarvis hated amateurs as much as Tony did. “You did notice that while I blocked the intrusion, it is still live.”

“Jarvis, are you insulting me?” Tony smiled though, seeing where Jarvis was going. “Isolate a server for them. Fill it to the brim with viruses. You know the kind, and make sure they’re in folders that sound delicious, like, Iron Man armor. I want their computers to catch fire.”

“I shall attempt to get video, sir.”

“I love you, Jarvis.” Tony laced his hands over his stomach and shut his eyes. Now that was a good day’s work. He hoped he could hear Hammer’s screams on the wind.

“Get up, Stark. Sunny California welcomes you!”

Tony checked his heart and swung his legs over. “Did I sleep?”

“Yup.” Hawkeye grinned. “Natasha was shocked. I’m pretty sure she thought you were dead.”

Knuckling his eyes, Tony took one second to let it all settle. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Dummy knocked over everything that wasn’t bolted down on his way out the door, gouged a few tables, destroyed a chair, and leaked oil on the carpet before trundling down the ramp. You did a little better, but there wasn’t much left to damage. The looks on the pilot’s faces made Tony make a note to see a Christmas bonus for them, and Hawkeye laughed his ass off. Once safely down to the tarmac, SUV and trailer waiting on them, Dummy took off into the sunset. You chirped several times, and Tony patted him.

“Your brother is special.” Tony looked at Natasha. She looked at Hawkeye, and the chase was on. The driver, who Tony didn’t know, edged over and started loading the luggage in the trunk. A nice breeze whipped across them, the sun was starting to go down, and Tony smiled. “Good to be home. You, get in the trailer.”

You did exactly that, and Tony secured him without any trouble. There was high-pitched squealing, and Tony turned in time to see Hawkeye riding Dummy, and of course, they were best friends. Natasha rolled her eyes, and Tony yelled, “Dummy, put Hawkeye in the van! Now! Or I’m donating him to an archery club!”

Dummy executed a perfect arc and scooted up in the trailer with a cacophony of whistles. Hawkeye rolled off with a flourish worthy of a former circus king, and Tony started on the straps before they did something else moronic. Hawkeye helped, and Dummy gave a sad whistle.

“Good boy.” Tony let Hawkeye get the ramp up and secured. They stepped around to the front of the trailer, and Tony made sure of the hitch, giving him a front row seat to Hawkeye going in to full bodyguard mode, all sharp movements and seriousness. Natasha gave a bare nod, and Hawkeye got the door for her. The driver ended up being left on the tarmac, Hawkeye drove, and Tony was reminded that it’d never do to underestimate Hawkeye because he was a bit unstable.

After all, Hawkeye had masterminded the theft of the iridium that had made the wormhole possible. Tony checked the mini-fridge with shaking hands, forcing his mind away from all that mess.

“Stark?” Natasha asked.

Tony didn’t answer her, guzzling a drink of something fruity and hoping it had alcohol in it. When it was empty, he grabbed another and sat back against the seat. “Jarvis?”

His pocket buzzed, and he dug out his phone, flicking the screen.

“This vehicle has not been brought into my systems,” Jarvis said.

“Why am I riding in it then?” Tony crinkled his brow. “Is Hammer Industries on fire yet?”

Natasha shot him a look. Jarvis answered, “I have cracked open a back door, but they are having difficulty finding it.”

“Morons,” Tony muttered. “I’ll take care of it. In the meantime, run a diagnostic, you know the kind.”

“I began one after I repelled their first incursion. It should be completed in seventy-six hours.”

“I like independent thinking.” Tony opened a line to Hammer with a smile. “Justin! How are you?”

Hammer looked confused and then broke into his cheesy grin. “Tony! I heard you were dead! Again!”

“You wish.” Tony smiled, all teeth. “I’m just here to give you a warning.”

“A warning?” Hammer actually swallowed hard, eyes dilating. “To me?” He was pale, starting to sweat.

“Here’s the thing.” Tony raised his eyebrows and never lost his smile. “Director Fury, you know him, right? Shield guy? One eye? Bad-ass dude? Anyway, I can see from your face that you do. He came to me for some consulting work, and I turned him down flat.”

“You did?” Hammer managed to get paler.

“Damn right. I don’t need the hassle. Anyway, he may be heading your direction. You know how he is when he gets an idea in his head.” Tony laughed. “You are the second best in the computer business, right? Right. So, when you see Fury, don’t mention my name. He hates my guts.”

“I would never do that.”

“Bye.” Tony disconnected and laughed until Natasha punched him in the arm. “Jarvis, make sure one of those files is labeled ‘Fury.’”

“Why?” Natasha asked. “Why bother with Hammer?”

“First, he tried to break in to my servers. He deserves a reprimand. Secondly, once he regains his bravado – in about five minutes – he’ll start pestering Fury, who owes me a door.” Tony eased his shoulder back and forth a few times. Test flights were in his future. “And lastly, I’m bored, and there is nothing in this world more dangerous than a bored Tony Stark.”

“A direct quote from his father,” Jarvis said. “I have had the house cleaned and the refrigerator stocked with your favorites. Any special requests, sir?”

“Make sure the pools are ready to go.” Tony would make time to use them. He felt like his shoulder had lost muscle, and swimming would be a good start. “The staff is on site?”

“Indeed. Minimum but sufficient. I had your suits pressed for the upcoming events Miss Romanoff has planned, and I have made sure all your cars were gassed and ready for use.”

“Cool.” Tony might make time to work on a few of them, and thinking of his vehicular inventory brought him around to where he hadn’t wanted to go, but he couldn’t help but ask, against his better judgment. “Is Steve’s bike holding up?”

“I have heard no complaints on that front. There was a story about how his first bike was built by your father. Would you like audio?”

“Absolutely not!” Tony wished he had file folders to hide behind so Natasha couldn’t see him, analyze him, and discover how much he disliked his father, especially when it came to Steve Rogers. “Wait, did he trash it?”

“It was destroyed in a rather large fireball.”

“Good.” Tony went with petty and enjoyed it. “Driver! Can you pick up the pace?”

“If you criticize his driving, he’ll slow down,” Natasha said.

“I wasn’t criticizing! I was suggesting we’re all hungry!” Tony pleaded his case. “And Dummy wants to be home!”

The SUV sped up, and Natasha smiled. “My usual room, Jarvis?”

“I thought you might appreciate the blue suite, seeing as how you are accompanied on this visit.”

“That will do nicely. I remember liking the view from that room.”

“All the views are good at my house.” Tony frowned at her, sure he’d been insulted. “Even in the bathroom.”

“That’s not a place you want a view. Take a note for your future homes.” Natasha was full of lies and sass, not much else.

Tony chose his next words with care. “Just out of curiosity, do your loyalties now lie with me, since I’m feeding you and your hawk? Or are you still Fury’s stooge?”

“That’s information you don’t need to know.” She looked like she might chop his liver out for dinner if he kept talking about it.

“I get it.” Tony did, and it left him with several options on going forward. “Well, keep me in the loop. I’m an interested party.”

She said nothing at all, but Hawkeye threw a glance over his shoulder, and he looked faintly worried, or constipated. Tony was never good with facial expressions. Bots were easier. Okay, so Hawkeye wasn’t a robot, but the accuracy thing was still uncanny. Maybe, he had mutant eyes. Tony would ask Jarvis later as he wanted to get home before midnight.

The silence was awkward, but Hawkeye drove faster, and Tony was glad to be there. He gave a few instructions on how to get around to the garage, and Hawkeye followed directions without complaining. Tony was the first one out of the car.

“Welcome home, sir.”

“Thanks. Good to be here.” Tony could hear Dummy complaining, but he waited for Hawkeye to get the ramp down. The straps only took a minute and both of the bots hurried down and out, going in the shop and seeming to check to make sure everything was where they’d left it. “Jarvis, get You and Dummy busy with the suit. Hawkeye, park that trailer by the last car and then drive that SUV off a cliff somewhere. That thing is ugly. Natasha, check my email.”

“He’s been a rich guy too long,” Hawkeye said, “but on the other hand, how often do I get to destroy a car?”

“You do that monthly, if not weekly. Control yourself. I think Pepper rented it. Let me check,” Natasha had her phone up. Hawkeye started on the luggage, and Tony found his tablet, going to his desk and sitting down with a sigh of true relief.

“Show me everything, Jarvis.”

“I’m going to assume you are referring to the machining of the Mark Eight. Starting video.” Jarvis filled every monitor with images from the manufacturing units at work. Tony leaned back and watched it happen, eyes flicking from screen to screen and giving Jarvis a list of things to improve as it went. There were two points in the process requiring human, or Dummy, interaction, and neither one of them had been here so Tony was curious at the workaround Jarvis had used.

“Holy shit!” Tony got to his feet so fast his chair flew backwards. “Jarvis! Don’t think I won’t kill you!”

“It is better to ask forgiveness than seek permission,” Jarvis said.

“Did you get that out of a fortune cookie?” Tony swiped the security system interface with two fingers and zeroed in on the problem. “I’m grounding you, young man! No internet for a week!”

“I am devastated, sir.”

Tony kicked over the side table on his way to the door. “And no calling Pepper!”

“Now that’s grievous, indeed. May I _take_ calls from her?”

“Magnets! I’ll find some big magnets!” Tony ranted and raved, ignoring Hawkeye’s wide eyes and taking the stairs two at a time. “Rare earth magnets! I’ll wipe you back to the intellectual level of a See ‘n Say!”

“That would be unfortunate.”

“Jarvis, go dark, and I swear if you disobey me on this, I will _give_ you to Hammer Industries!”

“I shall await your command, sir.”

There was no door to shove open, a damn shame, and righteous fury at the unmitigated gall of a squatter in his home consumed him. Muscles tightening, Tony had the irrational idea that he should’ve put on his armor.

Wet skin and tousled hair combined with a sheepish look, bordering on adorable, brought every thought, every impulse, to a screeching halt. He was fairly sure he stopped breathing.

“Jarvis asked me to dip for bugs. Not very many get inside but there are always a few.” The smile was shy, looking almost out of place amidst the square jaw. “I’m glad to see you looking fit. Good flight?”

“Is that my swimming suit?” Tony heard the pitch his voice hit, and it was high enough to hurt dog ears. “Have you lost your mind? What happened to the nowhere-to-go man who was taking my bike to New York. My bike! I even saw the GPS blip on a map. You were in Arizona!”

“You bugged my bike?” Steve’s eyes were blue as the pool he was dipping.

“All of my vehicles have trackers. That is not the point!” Tony thought he had a point. “Does Shield know you’ve taken up work as my pool boy?” He might’ve roared out that last question, horrified on so many levels that Jarvis – the traitor - had somehow convinced Captain America to dip the pool.

“I did some other jobs around here, too. You should hire someone to look after the place. Jarvis doesn’t have hands.”

“I’m aware of that. I built him!” Tony ran his hands through his hair. “This is a nightmare. Pepper is going to kill me. I’m dead. And you, Captain Tightass, need a bigger swim suit!”

“You’re going to give yourself a heart attack.” Steve dropped the bug net and moved in on him fast and confident. Tony could practically smell the testosterone, and he needed to run away. Right now. Right. Now. Steve folded him close and held him in a grip that was far from crushing but still impossible to escape. “I’m mostly dry. Settle, Tony. I was worried about you. I came back. Rang the doorbell. Jarvis and I had a talk, and he needed my help.”

“Jarvis is a lying liar.” Tony’s voice was muffled by all the muscles and perfect skin, begging for kisses. He wasn’t strong enough to resist all this manliness, and he remembered Pepper accusing him of that. “I don’t like you. You don’t like me. Let’s leave it that way. Please?”

“I’m not an expert at these things, but I’m thinking this isn’t about liking each other.”

“Oh, shut up.” Tony found enough strength to raise his hands, put them against Steve’s chest, and shove. It wasn’t much of a shove, more of a flexing caress. “I’m not one of those easy subs. The jury is still out on even whether I’m a sub or not. My dad definitely had an opinion on that, and just because Pepper is on a mission to see me collared in her lifetime--.”

“I’ve seen the YouTube videos,” Steve interrupted.

Caught between amusement and horror, Tony managed to raise his chin and look Steve in the eye. “You’re a technophobe. I refuse to believe you even know what YouTube is.”

“Tony, I was the greatest technological advancement of my day. I _am_ technology, Stark made and Stark approved.”

“That shouldn’t be damn sexy.” Tony quit. He’d been sold out by his AI in what had to be the greatest treachery of all time. He tried to step back, Steve let him go, and it all happened so naturally. He was going to hate being a sub. He just knew it.

“There he goes again,” Hawkeye said.

“This time maybe he won’t jump out the window.” Natasha didn’t sound hopeful. “Steve, be ready to catch him.”

“I got him.”

Tony hated them all, but he waited. He waited, down on his knees, jaw clenched, and it was the harder than he’d ever admit. Steve got Tony to his feet with a gentle hand under his chin. Tony had to say something. “We good then?”

“It’ll never be dull.” Steve grinned. “Hi, Clint. Hi, Miss Romanoff.”

“Ignore them.” Tony meant that. “Jarvis, you’re back up, but I still hate you. You’re still grounded, and I’m yanking out your sneaky code. Obviously, you have too much of it.”

“I like Jarvis,” Steve said.

“You are going to be wrong about everything. I can sense it.”

Tony stepped in front of Steve and made a shooing motion. “You two, go away. Steve is practically naked.”

“I know.” Hawkeye smirked, eyebrows going up and down in a ridiculous swarm. “There’s no way that’s his swimsuit.”

“Tony’s,” Natasha said. “Pepper bought it for him. Red and gold are his colors.”

“Out!” Tony considered throwing the bug net at them, but they were leaving, if too slowly. “Don’t come back! Ever!”

Steve put his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Strip. I want to check your shoulder.”

“Here? Now?” Tony shuffled a half-step, sure that was a bad idea. “I’m making a suit!

“I know.” Steve kissed him, slow and easy, taking advantage with every thrust of his tongue, and someone was whimpering. “I’m not a bossy Dom, but I’d like you to take your clothes off.”

“I can do that, but don’t get used to my obeying orders. I won’t. I’m the bossiest sub in the world.”

“Miss Potts has been known to say that.”

“Thin ice, J. Very thin ice.” Tony leaned over to untie his boots, fumbling the job because that swimsuit was incredibly tight. Steve squatted and helped out, making the problem worse. Tony shivered twice, not sure why he felt so vulnerable and sure he didn’t like it. “You said never to kneel to you. You don’t like me!”

“Wow, you’re like a dog with a bone. I said not to do it unless you were serious. You’re serious about this, aren’t you? Tony?” Steve slid Tony’s pants and underwear to the floor. Tony was not flushing. He wasn’t. Steve ran his hands up, the shirt hit the floor, and Tony was naked. “Tony?”

“You yelled at me. A lot.” Tony knew every word was stupid, but there was no going back from this, if they went through with it. He’d be hopelessly caught, like those bugs in Steve’s net.

“You were being stubborn, impossible, and your shoulder was broken because you didn’t listen to me.” Steve nuzzled the side of Tony’s head, hands trailing up and down. “I could’ve protected you.”

“I doubt it. That missile went off in a blink,” Tony grumbled.

“My reflexes are four times faster than yours. Four. Do the math. I also have this big, round thing that has amazing shielding properties. You’ve seen it? I never should’ve let Bruce convince me to let you do it alone.” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s shoulder.

“You yelled.” Tony saw the battery life for his intellect blinking in the corner. “I don’t like yelling.”

“I felt guilty. I’m sorry.” Steve made Tony turn and then took his time inspecting Tony’s shoulder. “I could leave?”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Tony wondered if that swimsuit was going to bust out at the seams. “You said Afghanistan. I was worried too.”

Steve captured him in a hug. “Captain America is needed right here at home.”

“He sure is.” Tony had one complaint left. “You said I’m a train wreck.”

“Does this hurt?” Steve pressed with one finger on Tony’s shoulder blade.

“No. Stop.” Tony spun around, pulse racing from the slight ache, the touch. “Well?”

“You’re a train wreck.” Steve kissed him, and Tony noticed that he didn’t mind it at all. He’d been called worse, and there was evidence in that direction. He could see Pepper’s fine hand at work here, but in her defense, he was very high maintenance. It was barely possible that only a human infused with super serum could put up with him. Steve caught him by the neck. “I like you.”

“Well, that’s comforting.” Tony pushed his cock along Steve’s thigh. “Can I come on you? Would you mind? Right now?”

Laughing, Steve took him in a firm grasp and made it happen. Tony went to pieces faster than he’d thought possible. His knees shook, and he couldn’t catch his breath, and he wondered why he’d been so dead set on denying himself this pleasure.

“That’s.” Tony gulped. “Good.”

“I’m here to please.” Steve helped Tony sit down on the side of the pool before diving in clean and sharp. He surfaced and splashed, and Tony slithered down, water feeling so good and helping his head to stop spinning. Steve knifed through the water and pinned him against the side of the pool. “I’m going to mark you.”

“Shoulder! Shoulder!” Tony would demand some pain in the bedroom, but not that kind.

Steve apologized six times, spun him around, and bit his way up towards Tony’s neck. “I’ll try to be gentle.”

Tony arched his neck to the left and groaned before lips touched him. It hurt, and it felt good, and his head spun, and he swore he could see stars. “Good enough!” He yanked away, breathing hard and wanting more, or less, but mostly more. Steve didn’t gloat, which was a point in his favor, and his lips were swollen from sucking.

“Dinner!” Natasha’s voice rang through the house.

“I’m not swimming in there until someone adds some chemicals!” Hawkeye laughed.

“I was sure you didn’t even like me,” Tony mumbled, rubbing his neck and spinning in the water to face his grinning Dom. “Oh, shut up.”

Steve put his hands on the side of the pool and got out with a twist, sitting with his legs dangling in the water. Tony noticed immediately his swimsuit was missing. Steve pulled Tony up and out. Tony didn’t know if they were supposed to go eat, but he had other things in mind. He crawled to Steve’s lap and caught Steve’s impressive cock with his hand.

“Give me a sec,” Tony said, needing it in his mouth right now. He didn’t go slow or take his time. He wanted to rip an orgasm out of Steve, make him scream the house down, and he would’ve succeeded but Steve clapped his hand over his mouth, muffing the sweet sounds of victory.

Come went everywhere. Tony swallowed some, choked on some, and more than a lot went in the pool. He couldn’t decide whether to be impressed, incredulous, or insulted at his own inadequacies. Steve grabbed him and kissed him. “Wowza.”

“Hawkeye might’ve had a point about the chemicals.” Tony laughed as Steve squeezed out another shot and smeared it on Tony’s stomach. Steve kissed him, taking his time and doing it right, and Tony was ready to move this to some place with fewer tiles beneath his knees.

“Shower, food, and sleep. In that order.” Steve got to his feet and took Tony with him. Tony dangled down over Steve’s shoulder, and the urge to wiggle down warred with the mesmerizing upside-down view of Steve’s ass.

“Have you been living in my room?” Tony noticed that Steve went straight to the master suite. “Sleeping on my pillow? Pining for me?”

Steve put him down in the shower. “I was using a guest room. I considered leaving before you got here, but Pepper convinced me to stay.”

“Hah! I knew she was in this up to her plucked eyebrows!” Tony turned on all the sprays to pelt them with hot water. “Please tell me that you’re not my pool boy.”

“Did this shower get cleaned after you threw up sixteen times in it?” Steve peered into corners, nose crinkled. “Jarvis?”

“It was thoroughly cleaned and disinfected.”

Tony found some soap and indulged himself by scrubbing Steve’s perfect body. “Okay, so I want the truth. Did you and my dad--?”

Steve put his hand over Tony’s mouth, forestalling the rest of that sentence. “No.” His fingers trailed away, eyes wide. “No.”

“Okay, I get it.” Tony could only believe him. “Food next, and then shop time. I’m not sure if you are aware of this, but I have no suit. It’s in New York. It’s not in very good shape, but I’m fond of all those dents and dings so I’m going to keep it.”

“You have to sleep.”

“Not so much.” Tony started rinsing; noticing the care in which Steve was taking in handling him. “Hey, are you okay? I’m not made of glass.”

Frowning, Steve kissed him. “Jarvis has been teaching me, but, listen, I could hurt you. Really hurt you. It worries me.”

Surprised at that, Tony snapped off the water. “I could hurt you.”

“Not so much.” Steve was so earnest. “Jarvis told me that the skin is sensitive. I’ve seen you check it, and if I hit it, accidentally of course, I could hurt you.”

“Huh.” Tony got towels and dried Steve off, paying attention to details and thinking it all through. Steve looked worried, trying to catch Tony’s gaze, and Tony gave up. “Okay, later, I’ll give you a quick class on what not to do and what to do in case of emergency.”

“A-an emergency?” Steve stuttered.

Tony nodded, not exactly enthusiastic but seeing the necessity. “Like the reactor stops working.”

“That could happen?”

“Of course. It’s technology, not magic.” Tony gave him one last pat with the towel on his perfect ass. “My clothes are in here. I’m going to dress. You go do the same. I’ll meet you wherever Natasha has food.”

Steve moved in close and licked the sore spot on Tony’s neck. “I’m supposed to be the bossy one.”

“But I do it so much better than you.” Tony’s stomach growled. “Hear that? Those were your marching orders.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve saluted sharply and marched away. Tony watched that perfect ass until it was out of sight.

“I’m watching the video of that later.” Tony shrugged into his shop clothes, remembered his boots were by the pool, and detoured there before going to the kitchen. There was food, a smirking Hawkeye, an inscrutable Natasha, but no Steve. Tony loaded his plate with food, not caring who cooked, and went to plunk himself down at the table. It was more of a breakfast nook, but Pepper had insisted on it, saying that not every meal needed to be in a dining room. “Stop smirking.”

“Oh, Tony! Tony!”

“He did not!” Now Tony grinned. “But I wish he had.”

“Well, we heard you screaming down the house.” Natasha waved a fork in the direction of Tony’s bite mark. “So it’s official.”

“I guess.” Tony wanted more. He knew that. It felt as if they’d talked, but there was still a lot to hash out, and he wished Pepper were here. She always made things easier, not harder. “Jarvis, are you on the internet?”

“No, sir. I have been unfairly grounded.”

“Damn right. Don’t forget it.” Tony shoveled the food in as fast as he could, only stopping when Steve walked in the kitchen, and damn him for looking shy and adorable. Tony couldn’t help but smile. “I believe you two have met my new pool boy.”

Hawkeye laughed, and Steve helped himself to the food after a nod from Natasha. The guy was always polite. Tony figured he’d make up for that. He wondered for about two seconds if he was supposed to get Steve’s plate or kneel, or something else stupid, but he settled on pushing out the chair next to him with his boot. Steve sat down, nudged Tony gently with his elbow for some odd reason, and Tony double-tapped the table to initiate the tablet function.

“Okay, we might as well start this while we eat. Unless you’re squeamish?” Tony flipped through the files until he found the ones he wanted, opening up the oldest.

“The table is a computer? Of course it is.” Hawkeye poked it with a finger. “Can I play solitaire?”

Tony opened the game and shoved it Hawkeye’s direction. “Knock yourself out. So!” He tried not to notice Steve’s wide-eyed look. “Just assume every glass surface in this house is a tablet, and you won’t be wrong. Now, pay attention, I’m only doing this once. Also? Most of this information is classified, so don’t go tattling.

“It all started here, in Afghanistan.” Tony told the story with bits of video and reports, editing heavily, and he was grateful when Natasha handed him a good-sized scotch. It also gave his hands something extra to do, and he was proud that he didn’t shake as he gave a brief overview.

Steve’s face alternated between horror and fury, and he covered his eyes briefly during one point. “You die if you don’t wear it.”

“Not exactly. I mean, yes. I would, but it’s not instantaneous. If this reactor.” He tapped his chest. “Goes dark while I’m out rescuing damsels in distress, there’s time to get a new one in, but don’t delay. Without this, the shrapnel starts to move, and all it would take is one lucky swimmer, and I’m in full-blown arrest.”

“Good god,” Steve said.

Pressing and twisting, Tony removed the reactor and held it out. Steve looked like he might puke, but then he took it, staring at it in wonder. Tony measured his breaths, not understanding why there was such a physical reaction. Sweat beaded on his forehead, but he was fine. “Yinsen said I should make good use of the time I have left. I try to live by those words.”

“That’s an impressive hole in your chest,” Hawkeye said, head tilted.

“Pepper stuck her hand in there once.” Tony grinned.

“Put it back.” Steve passed it back like a hot potato. “Hurry.”

“Easy, Steve.” Tony locked it in to place, admitting to himself that he felt better with it seated as well. “I run a diagnostic on it once a month. There is a spare one here and one in New York. Jarvis has it in a secure location. There is no password. He’s smart enough to figure out whether I need a new one.”

Hawkeye had been serious for longer than Tony had ever seen him. He tapped the picture of the cave and said, “Hauling around a car battery sucked, huh?”

“Especially when they were dunking me in a vat of water.” Tony twirled his drink and didn’t let the memory swallow him. “I was highly motivated to invent something better. And that, Steve, is why the reactor is water proof.”

“The suits run off the reactor, right?” Steve asked.

“Yes, but,” Tony wasn’t sure how much he wanted to talk about this in front of the spies. “I’ve been improving the tech in each generation. After all, if my reactor gets sucked dry, I’m in trouble.”

Steve blanched. He pulled one of the images of Tony beaten and bloody close and stared down at it. The silence wasn’t comfortable. It was full of harsh breaths and darting looks. Natasha hadn’t looked surprised once, but Tony had assumed that she knew everything. Hawkeye was slowly pulling apart a schematic of the first suit, eyes intent. Steve drew a sharp breath. “This is a lot. I need a minute.”

Tony shrugged and didn’t stare after him as he left. “Well, he might be back.”

“Don’t tell him about the palladium,” Natasha said.

“I won’t.” Tony didn’t like remembering that. He shut down the table with a swipe of his hand, ignoring Hawkeye’s glare. “I’ll be in my shop.”

Neither of them commented, and he got himself a refill on his drink before heading downstairs.

“Sir, I’m in a bit of conundrum.”

“You deserve one.” Tony keyed open the door. “Lock this to everyone but Steve. He has access everywhere.”

“Understood.” Jarvis paused. “I am unable to respond when Miss Potts calls. She calls me frequently, and how can I function adequately in New York if I am restricted from speaking with her?”

Laughing, Tony started going through the machined parts, checking for flaws. “You are in computer hell, and you deserve every nano-second of it. Okay, put Pepper on the line.”

“Tony!”

“Hi, Pepper. You okay?” Tony didn’t stop working to talk. There was a lot here that still needed to be done, and for some reason, he felt like he would need a suit soon.

“Jarvis won’t talk to me! Or take my calls! What is going on?”

“He’s in time out for deceit and treachery. I took you away from him.”

“Tony, stop it.”

“Okay, but no internet for a week, and no dessert.” Tony could admit he hadn’t thought it through. “And Pepper, you should’ve told me Captain America was living here.”

There was silence, and then some more silence. Finally, Pepper sighed. “Maybe. You’ve been a bit difficult lately. I didn’t want you to flee the country.”

“You realize that treating me like a child makes me act like one.” Tony took the parts for the boots to his workbench. If he could get these done tonight, it’d be a big first step. “Jarvis, find out what Dummy is doing. It always worries me when I can’t see him.”

“Tony, be nice to Steve. He’s struggling.” Pepper sounded firm on that idea. “And I’ll skip dessert for a week too.”

“That’ll make me feel better. Also? Could you order me a new plane? Dummy destroyed the old one, and make a note to give the crew a larger than normal Christmas bonus.”

“Great. Just. Great.”

Tony could practically see her grinding her teeth. “Bye.” Tony disconnected with a hand wave, found all the proper tools, and got to work. For a few days, all he wanted to do was this, not think, not worry, just build. Time eased away, and he came up for air once to down the smoothie Dummy handed him, and then got back at it.

“I thought the robots put the suit together.”

The voice wasn’t unexpected since Jarvis had cut the music. “They do. After I’ve done the initial build. The suits aren’t Legos, they don’t just snap together, even though that’s not a bad idea. And some of the steps require hands, though I have to admit, the bots are getting better. Practice, I suppose.” Tony turned the boot over and inspected the repulsor fittings. “Hold it, right there, Dummy.”

Dummy beeped and complied. Tony made six adjustments before drawing away. “So?” He tried not to sound belligerent. He really did.

“I wanted to apologize.” Steve had on his serious face. The one that made Tony sigh with frustration. Steve edged closer, careful of the soldering iron. “For living in your house without your permission?”

It would’ve been easy to make a joke or say something that meant nothing at all, but Tony took an extra breath. “Thank you.”

Steve nodded. “Natasha says you have an art gallery opening tomorrow night.”

“I do?” Tony had no idea. It sounded dull, but he’d promised so he’d make an appearance and come home. “Is this one Stark Industries sponsored?” He hated those.

“I’m not sure.” Steve made a funny gesture at the ceiling. “Jarvis?”

“It is not a Stark event.”

“He’s pouting because he can’t go on the internet. His followers on Twitter think he’s dead.” Tony moved the boot to its side. “Hold it. Don’t fidget, Dummy.”

“Jarvis explained to me about the robots.”

“Bots. They’re helper bots, even if Dummy fails at helping half the time.” Tony kept his eyes on the job, moving through the connections with sure and steady hands. He was pleased so far at the level of workmanship in this suit. It was looking good. He put the soldering iron down. “Take that one to painting, Dummy. Bring me the other one.”

Dummy buzzed away, and Tony didn’t see it coming. Steve stepped and wrapped his hand around Tony’s wrist. It wasn’t that Tony didn’t like it. He did. Maybe. Pepper had never dared. No one had ever dared. The pressure was firm, not painful, and the warmth wasn’t a surprise.

“Are we doing this? You were freaked earlier.” Tony would never blame anyone from walking away from him.

“I hate what happened to you. It was brutal.” Steve didn’t let go. “How’s your shoulder?” he asked, voice low and soft.

“Holding up. Doesn’t hurt as long as I don’t bump it, or reach high, but I’ve got Dummy for that.” Tony knew he was babbling, unable to take his eyes off the hand wrapped around his wrist. “Is this where you drag me off, kicking and screaming?”

“You’re going to scream?”

Tony noticed Steve wasn’t worried about the kicking. “Maybe a little.”

“Oh.” Steve skimmed his hand up Tony’s arm, across his collarbone, to his jaw. Tony would’ve been more comfortable with a rough touch from his Dom. It was what society told them was the norm after all, and Steve’s gentle fingers made Tony want to whine with need. “Make that noise again.”

“Just throw me over your shoulder and drag me off. Again.” Tony made sure not to groan.

“Is that what it’s going to take?” Steve had a smile on his face. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather take me to a bedroom as far away from your other houseguests as possible and see what noises you can wrench from my throat?”

Blinking rapidly, Tony heard himself groan. He wanted that, he did, but he needed to work, and he’d never known the meaning of dither until this moment. “Steve, honey, you’re the Dom.” He tried so hard to put mocking in his voice, but he needed Steve to make the choice.

“Wow, you’re really strict about gender roles. I would’ve thought that was my job, seeing as how I’m from the Forties.” Steve let his hand trail away. “Your dad liked a bit of everything. For some reason, I thought--.”

“Stop right there!” Tony couldn’t believe his ears and never wanted to know exactly how Steve came to that erroneous conclusion about Howard Stark’s sexual dalliances. Words wanted to tumble out, but he bit them off, turning his back on Steve and going to get a drink. He nearly dropped it in shock when Steve slid his hand around Tony’s neck, pressing on his mark.

“Kneel.”

One word, ache, and a whisper of breath in his ear sent Tony down. His back was to Steve, and he rounded his shoulders, wanting to push aside all his desires and make this an equation he could solve in a snap. His math was always correct, but Steve turned the variables inside out. Tony’s instincts warred with his intellect, and he took a harsh breath. If he had a minute or two, he might figure this out.

Steve bit Tony on the side of the neck, not too hard, but since there was already a mark there, Tony yelped. He opened his mouth to shoot off a hundred protests and a few questions, but Steve slipped two fingers in Tony’s mouth. “Suck.”

Biting him was the answer, and Tony eventually thought of it. He groaned when the slick fingers were pulled away and down his neck to twist his mark. “Steve.”

“Jarvis, Mr. Stark is done for the evening.” Steve slipped his hand up and under Tony’s jaw. The pressure was gentle, especially for a super soldier, but more than enough to get Tony moving. Steve opened the door, never letting his hand slip from Tony’s face or neck, not even on the stairs. “I’ll show you where I’ve been sleeping.”

Tony had a million things to say, and he’d never been non-verbal with Pepper, but the touch. He was sure it was Steve’s touch that was driving all the coherent thoughts from his head, and jerking away was impossible. “You didn’t know the man who was my father,” he said, feeling that it was important to get it out there.

“I guess you’re right.” Steve stopped long enough to kiss him before tugging him along again. “I think this is something we can work out, as long as you don’t throw screwdrivers at me every time I happen to mention his name.”

“No promises.” Tony wanted the rest of the files from SHIELD now more than ever, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Hell no. Whoever Steve had known in the Forties was not the man who had never wanted his son.

One more door, and Tony was incredibly glad to see a bed. Steve nudged him towards it and stripped off his shirt, revealing his sculpted chest. Tony felt his mouth go dry, and all he could do was stare. And then he looked around.

“Wait.” He frowned, glancing about and starting to hyperventilate. “You’ve been staying in this room? It doesn’t even have a connecting bathroom. Jarvis! What the hell?”

“This is one of the rooms for your staff when they live on-site,” Jarvis said.

“And you put Steve here? Did you tell Pepper?” Tony could feel her death glare all the way from New York. “And the view is another part of the house?” He collapsed down on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Steve, promise me that you’ll never tell anyone you lived in this room. Oh God, it’s a good thing Coulson is dead because he would do unspeakable things to me.”

“Tony, I like this room. It’s the nicest place I’ve ever lived.”

“This room isn’t as nice as my bathroom in my worst house, which is in Florida. Jarvis, tell Pepper to sell that house and give the money to Steve’s favorite charity. I’m guessing The Red Cross?”

Steve laughed, sitting on the bed next to him. “You never want to take me to Disney World?”

Tony swore the whole world came to a screeching halt. He furrowed his brow. “Congratulations. I am officially flabbergasted.” He tried to think of something intelligent to say while Steve pulled Tony’s shirt off over his head. “Yeah, I got nothing.”

“Make sure I don’t hit your shoulder wrong.” Steve nuzzled Tony’s neck and pushed him back flat on the bed, kissing his way down to Tony’s belly button before dealing with Tony’s boots, socks, and pants. “Did you forget underwear?”

“Nope.” Tony grinned. He tried to wait patiently for Steve to remove his own pants. “I feel guilty just being in this room. I swear I had better accommodations in Afghanistan.”

One last wiggle, and Steve stretched out on the bed – it wasn’t even king-sized – nearly on top of Tony. “No, you didn’t.” He skipped one hand up from Tony’s knees to his neck, touching the mark again. “I feel you vibrating with energy, ideas, and general mischief. How am I ever going to wear you out?”

“You’re welcome to try. No one has yet, but you do have certain physiological advantages.” Tony shifted so his shoulder was more comfortable. “No bondage until my shoulder is well, or Pepper will kill us both. My safe word is pickles, and I like a little pain. Not a lot.”

“Pickles?” Steve blinked several times, looking stunned. “It keeps you safe?”

Now Tony pulled up short. “Jarvis, please tell me they had safe words in the Forties?”

“I don’t believe so, sir.”

“Great.” Tony tapped Steve on the forehead. “It’s a word I pick that tells you to stop during sex. Some people use a color, but I’ve been known to… never mind. So when I say pickles, stop what you’re doing.”

“No.” Steve started to get that stubborn look on his face. “That’s ridiculous. Just tell me to stop, or slow down. I’ll listen to you.”

“But what if I’m yelling no but I mean yes?” Tony smirked, knowing he’d won an argument, finally.

With a twist, Steve was pressed full-body against Tony, cocks shoving together. Steve pumped his hips and lowered his head to kiss him. “That’s stupid. Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m stupid?” Tony stared up in horror at him. “Me?”

“It does seem that way when it comes to anything that’s not a robot.” Steve rotated and shoved, licking and kissing. Tony’s indignation dropped away, replaced with lust and need that he might see met. He would keep an eye on Steve and the whole safe word business, but testing the whole ‘no’ concept could wait. Steve rumbled, “Move.”

With a grunt, Tony complied, and for a second, he was re-wiring the gauntlets, and then Steve twisted Tony’s nipple and pushed his tongue deep in Tony’s mouth. Tony jerked like he’d been shot, and he tried to get up, tried to get on top. He liked being on top. Steve flipped him over and bit him on the back of the neck.

“Submit.”

“I’m not sure I want to do that.”

“I’m pretty sure you never have.”

A harsh breath exploded from Tony’s lungs, and he was going to fight. He was. He was dominant, sometimes, and he needed it that way. He wanted it that way. He did. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered, feeling like some sort of bi-polar, multi-personality freak. “Steve!”

“Let go.” Steve mauled him. That was how it felt. It felt as if Steve stripped off every inch of Tony’s armor, every part of him that even hinted of dominance. Tony quivered and broke right down the middle. He’d paid lip service to the idea of submission, but now he owned it.

“I’m submissive,” he said, trying it on for size, pretty sure he didn’t like it.

Steve pulled away, not touching him and moving to lean back against the headboard. He was grinning, breathing hard. “I know. I always knew.”

Tony quivered, wanting him back. “I want it, but I don’t. I feel like I should go on Dr. Phil or something.”

Fisting his cock, Steve licked his lower lip. “You want it. You don’t want to admit it.”

“True.” Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off Steve’s cock. “I need you to dominate me, and I don’t like even saying those words.”

“You let Pepper.” Steve cupped his balls.

“She’s not a Dom. I know the difference.” Tony moved until he was kneeling between Steve’s legs. Something needed to happen here, and he wasn’t sure what it was. “Pepper plays at it.”

“I’m not playing.” Steve should’ve been joking, but it was clear he wasn’t. “Sit. Hands in your lap.”

If Pepper had uttered those words, Tony would’ve laughed and tackled her. Tony stared into Steve’s blue eyes for a long minute, flashing back to the first moment he’d knelt. This wasn’t a game. This was what he’d wanted his entire life and denied himself because of an old man’s ranting about strength and leadership. He studied the equation one last time and slotted himself into it. It was right, of course. Steve’s gaze never wavered, and his casual hand gesture contained a wealth of dominance.

“I think I got it,” Tony muttered, sitting and putting his hands in his lap. He opened his mouth, but Steve raised his finger and put a stop to that.

“I like bondage, not anything crazy though. I don’t trust myself to give out pain, not real pain,” Steve said, “We can work on it together, if it’s something you need. I don’t want to pretend or play at this, either you feel it and it’s real, or forget it. Someday, if you allow it, I want to collar you.”

Tony’s mouth fell right open. “I trust you not to hurt me,” he said, thinking it was important to get it out there.

“I don’t trust me. Not yet. I don’t have enough experience, especially in this body.” Steve’s smile was wobbly. “I didn’t have much time for fooling around while I was in the Army.”

That put things in a perspective Tony hadn’t considered. “You were always a Dom?”

“Yes.” Steve scooted forward, bracketing Tony with his legs. “Most people didn’t believe me since I weighed about a hundred pounds, dripping wet.”

Tony rested his chin on Steve’s knee, thinking a million miles an hour and drawing several conclusions. “So by experience, you meant none?”

Steve flushed. “I was waiting for the right person.”

The urge to run screaming from the room was over-powering. The panic must’ve shown in his eyes because Steve laced his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Breathe, Stark.”

One big breath, and then words shot everywhere. “Nope, nope, nope. I’m not that person. I ruin everything. My idea of a long relationship is two nights. I’m rude, inconsiderate, obsessed, a narcissist, and those are my good traits!” He was about ready to yank all his hair out. “Steve, this is a horrible idea!”

“I disagree.” Steve kissed him, tangling them together. “You’re impulsive, and you need someone to give you a safe place. Pepper agrees with me on this, so don’t go whining to her.”

Tony’s blood pressure ratcheted up another notch. “I hate you both.”

“I know.” Steve lay back and pulled Tony on top to straddle him. “We’ll work on it. When you knelt, I can’t describe it, but I knew it was right. I have to admit, I never thought you’d agree, since you jumped off a building to get away from me.”

“Not my best day.” Tony let out a long, shaky breath. He was sure they were making a host of bad decisions, but that was nothing new, so he shrugged. It’d work out, or it wouldn’t, only time would tell. “Don’t take it personally. I was… nuts.”

Steve used his hands to wreak havoc up and down Tony’s body. “You scared me.” He kept touching, squeezing, and pinching, not hard, but enough to get Tony to groan. “Can you put your hands behind your back? Don’t hurt your shoulder, or I’ll take Natasha’s advice and spank your butt daily.”

“That would violate our previous agreement not to hurt me,” Tony said, but then he saw Steve narrow his eyes, and went with, “I’ll be careful.” He put his good arm back first, quivered, wanting to be bound, and then the other, but he went slow, in case it hurt. It didn’t, and he sighed with relief. Steve smiled and reached for the arc reactor.

Pepper never did that. No one ever did that. Tony fisted his hands and lowered his head. It was the only way to keep from striking out. Steve’s touch was nothing more than a whisper of fingertips. “The skin is sensitive?”

“A little, around the edges.” Tony couldn’t lie under Steve’s gaze. “You can touch.”

Shaking his head, Steve shifted his interest to other parts of Tony’s body. “Scoot back a smidge.”

“Is that a technical term?” Tony scooted, grinding when their cocks came together, but he was careful to keep his arms back. Steve put their cocks in his hand and pumped. Tony whined, unable to stop moving his hips. “More.”

“I think that’s your favorite word.” Steve slipped his other hand behind Tony’s back and held him by the hands. “Keep going.”

Caught between Steve’s hands, Tony shuddered, panting now, needing all this and more. Steve slid his legs over Tony’s and somehow managed to sit up enough to bite him on the neck. Their cocks shoved between their bodies, and Tony tried to yank his hands free.

“Mine,” Steve whispered, keeping Tony right where he wanted him.

Tony fought until something inside him crumbled, and he shuddered all over, loving it.

“It won’t be easy, not after a lifetime of denying it.” Steve mouthed the words against Tony’s skin. “But I got you.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Tony rutted up into Steve’s hand. Steve laughed and somehow pulled Tony closer to kiss.

“Are you ready?” Steve asked.

Not sure what he was saying, Tony babbled a bunch of stuff about being born ready, but he was still shocked when Steve ordered him to come. Ordered him. Like he followed orders. As if Tony Stark did what he was told. “Oh, shit.” He orgasmed harder than he ever had in his life, loose and plaint in Steve’s hands now.

“Good job.” Steve pulled Tony’s hands around front and rolled them so he was on top. Tony didn’t get it for a second, and then Steve started moving his hips again.

“You can fuck me,” Tony said in a dreamy state of great sex afterglow. “There’s gotta be lube somewhere close.”

Steve didn’t stop moving his amazing hips. “I’m old-fashioned. It can wait.”

Tony had no idea what that meant, but he’d figure it out when his brain came back on-line. He found the energy to caress whatever part of Steve was closest and let it happen. For once, he wasn’t in charge, and he drifted, smiling when Steve came with a shout. Steve kissed him, tongue thrusting, and Tony idly wondered if he’d ever had this much come on him.

“Can I say that’s a lot of come?” Tony nuzzled into Steve’s neck as he went to the side and held him. “I feel like someone threw a bucket of it on me.”

“Sorry,” Steve said, blushing. “I can’t help it.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Tony shut his eyes, not worrying about anything for a change. “You feel good.” He let out a long breath. “Give me a minute, and I’ll go work on the suit. I have the feeling I’ll need it soon.”

“Oh, Tony.” Steve sounded like Pepper, and that was funny, and Tony giggled, right before sleep dragged him down.

********

When Tony checked to make sure his reactor was still there, Steve was sound asleep, even snoring, and Tony gave him a tiny pat on the arm before sliding out of bed, scooping up his clothes, and heading for his own multi-spray shower.

“Jarvis, buddy, you up?”

“For you, sir, always.”

“Is that diagnostic done?” Tony stopped on the main level, surprised to see the sun coming up. “Am I awake?”

“Yes, and I believe so. The results will be ready for you when you get to the shop. Miss Potts has requested you not allow Dummy to destroy anything for at least a week, and I have audio of the lab at Hammer Industries.”

The shower was blasting warm water, and he tossed his clothes. Grabbing the soap, Tony laughed. “Play it.” It was hands-down the most hilarious thing he’d ever heard. “Make sure we don’t hire any of those people, except for that guy screaming about idiots and protocols. I like him.”

“I believe it will be some time before they try to hack our servers again.” Jarvis was grinning. Tony was sure of it. He took the time to shave, put on his favorite Black Sabbath t-shirt with the custom hole for his reactor, and nearly forgot his boots in his rush to get coffee in his system. His shop hummed to life, and Dummy brought him some dried fruit to go with his coffee, and he settled into his chair with a satisfied grunt.

“Jarvis, let’s get Speedy put together today.”

“The only part left to be painted is the boot you are constructing.”

Tony nodded, but he reviewed the diagnostic first. “Have we had physical maintenance on the servers under the house done lately?”

“The last maintenance was four months ago.” Jarvis put up the results on the screen near Tony’s right hand. “The resulting bill was twenty percent more than usual.”

“That makes no sense.” Tony didn’t mind increases, but twenty percent was quite a jump. “After the boot, I’ll go down and take a look around.”

“Please remember safety protocols.”

“Whatever.” Tony made a few mental notes. “Have Pepper review the company that does the servers in New York. Please remind her that Shield has spies everywhere.”

“I will, sir.”

Chewing a mouthful of something that wasn’t raisins, he moved to the boot and his tools. Dummy did his best, and Jarvis kept Tony from putting one part on backwards. It wasn’t Tony’s fault, and he was so deep in it that he flinched when someone put a cup of coffee down on the bench.

“I was hoping you’d be there when I woke up.”

With a blink, Tony pulled back and focused. “Hey, Cap. Give me fifteen.” He lowered his head and went to work on the last piece. The repulsors had to be perfect, or he’d spin in circles. “Dummy, don’t wiggle!”

Dummy squawked at him, and Tony shot him a glare. “Dummy, I swear if you don’t hold still, I’m not letting you play with Hawkeye for days. Now, pay attention!”

The sad sound didn’t break Tony’s heart. “Five more. Hold it. Turn to the left. Got it. Right. Hold it.” He made the last two minute adjustments, set the tools down, and stepped back to look at it. “Jarvis?”

“Your usual good work.”

“Of course. Dummy, take it to painting. You, make Steve a smoothie, and Jarvis, I want a finished prototype. Start assembly.”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve’s eyebrows were up. “You’re done?”

“Not by a long shot, but I’m getting there.” Tony sipped the coffee. “Thanks.” He stepped around the bench, and they went to the sofa together. Tony set the coffee down, scrubbed his hand through his hair, and collapsed back, half on Steve. “You were sleeping. No reason for you to be up.”

“Except that I wanted to be with you, and I could’ve helped.” Steve pulled Tony close and kissed him. “Jarvis says I’m excellent at hauling and toting.”

“There is no way Jarvis used the word ‘toting.’” Tony laughed and snagged his coffee, downing half of it. “Did you spot Birdbrain and Widowmaker?”

“No, and you could be nicer. They’ve had a rough time after New York,” Steve said.

“Yeah.” Tony wiped his hand down his leg to make sure it didn’t shake and finished his coffee. You trundled over and handed Steve a smoothie. “It’s safe. Sometimes they’re even good.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, venturing a small sip and not spitting it out. “Don’t you have any regular pets?”

Tony thought that hovered right on the edge of an insult. He had to establish the ground rules now before Steve started thinking he was in charge. “I like bots. You can ignore them like Pepper does, but they’re staying. That’s non-negotiable.”

Steve’s eyes got a little bigger. “I thought maybe you had a cat.” He practically dumped Tony on the floor, getting to his feet. “You know, this isn’t what I expected. I’m going to go exercise, maybe swim, and Jarvis always has a few things for me to do. We’ll talk later, and don’t forget the art opening tonight.”

“Was I being an ass?” Tony asked the shutting door. He had a feeling that he’d missed something. “Jarvis?”

“Your tone was a bit sharp.” Jarvis was no help at all. “You and the captain have had more arguments than conversations.”

More coffee was the answer to that, but Tony thought about it. “I suppose it’s easy to see his words as criticism. It’s his phrasing. I’m sure I’m to blame.”

“His speech is slightly different from modern day. There has been a shift in language usage. He has been a great help around here.”

“Did you pay him? Give him benefits? Where’s my dad’s bike?” Tony went looking for it now, willing to fix it if necessary. “Did he wreck it?”

“It is parked in the garage for employees.”

Tony rubbed his face and hoped he had more than his usual shred of patience today. “We truly come from different worlds.”

“That is an accurate assessment.”

It was unfortunate, but he and Steve needed to have conversations, not arguments, and he might as well get started. “How long until the suit is done?”

“Four hours and sixteen minutes.”

“Ding me when it pops out of the oven.” Tony didn’t rush. There was no reason to look like a needy sub, especially on their first day. “Jarvis, call Pepper.”

It took a minute, and Tony idled in front of the main windows.

“Hi, Tony.” There was a note in her voice that Tony wasn’t sure he recognized.

“You know, huh?”

“That Captain America bagged himself Iron Man? As Hawkeye put it?”

“Oh, um, sorry?” Tony should’ve told her. He pressed his forehead against a window. “I suck.”

“You do.” Pepper sighed. “I knew it would happen, but it still hurts.”

“I really am sorry. He’s like insanely fast cars. I can’t resist.” Tony wallowed in the guilt. “You know? Keep that art. And everything else of mine you want.” He double-tapped the glass and ordered her flowers without looking. “You told me I was weak. I should’ve believed you.”

“And I told you to find a Dom. I guess I didn’t realize how much it’d hurt when it happened.”

“Forgive me someday, okay?” Tony hoped sooner rather than later. He loved Pepper. That was never in doubt. “He wants to collar me,” he whispered, horrified and fascinated at the idea.

“I’ll wish him good luck with that. There’s a board meeting next week. Be there, or I’ll call Captain America and inform him that you’re shirking your duties to this nation.”

“You’re mad. I see that now.” Tony would go to the stupid meeting. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. It helps. Bye, Tony. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Tony turned and slid down the glass, sitting on the floor and leaning his head back. He had screwed that up, and he’d never once thought to call Pepper and tell her that he and Steve were about to crawl in bed together. That, more than anything, convinced him that she was right to break up with him, but he hated hurting her. “I suck so much.”

“Glad you know that about yourself.” Hawkeye stared down at him. “I need to shoot things.”

Tony ignored the outstretched hand and got to his feet. “Nothing personal. I just don’t like being handed things, even hands. There’s a firing range. I’ll give you a tour. You have a bow?”

Hawkeye nodded. “And a few other things.”

“Jarvis, is the range prepped?” Tony took Hawkeye that direction. “Thanks for telling Pepper about me and Steve in the crudest possible manner.”

“I thought she knew! I thought she set it up!”

“Whatever,” Tony growled.

“Sir, the range is ready, but may I recommend Mr. Barton utilize the outdoor range? It will be more of a challenge.”

“We have an outdoor range?” Tony stopped, having no memory of that, and he didn’t remember lots of things, but he usually kept track of useful stuff like ranges for weapons.

“Mr. Rogers built one while you were in New York.”

“Okay, I’m done. Jarvis, get Steve to give Hawkeye a good time on our new range. I’ll be sulking.” Tony left him with his mouth hanging open and went to the nearest wet bar in his house. He poured himself a scotch and went to the terrace off his bedroom to sit and stare at the ocean. There was a breeze and a few clouds, another perfect day in Malibu. He sipped his single malt and wondered if this was how it was going to be. Steve, the Dom in the relationship, would take over Tony’s life and house, and maybe even the bots would like him better. Pepper would tell Tony where to go and where to stand at work, and Steve would tell him what to do around the house.

“Huh. Maybe Dad was right.” Tony was willing to look at it from another perspective. Instead of his dad being a complete dick, maybe Howard had been worried that people would take over Tony’s life and force him in directions that Stark Industries shouldn’t go. Or maybe Howard had been batshit crazy. Either was possible, and both were likely.

“Stark.”

“Black Widow.” Tony didn’t glance her direction. “This is my private terrace.”

“I’m aware of that.” Natasha kept her voice low and even. “We’re leaving at six, dinner and then the gallery opening. Wear a tux. Clint will be your bodyguard. If he tells you to get down, I recommend you do so.”

“Are you going to help me with my tie?”

“Steve will want to do that.”

Tony took another drink. “I want the rest of the information that Shield has on my dad.” He wasn’t going to play spy games.

“Not my department.” Natasha didn’t sound as if she’d be changing her mind on that point. “I would recommend you use any leverage you have when dealing with Director Fury on that matter.”

“Blackmail, huh?” Tony would think about it. He had to have something he could use. “Did you have this talk with Steve? Did he say we could go?”

Natasha blinked at him. “Is that how you’re going to play this?”

Pasting on a cheesy grin, Tony raised his eyebrows. Natasha rolled her eyes, looking like she wished she could paddle him. “Fine.”

His glass of scotch was empty when Steve stepped out on the terrace and gave him a long look that hovered on the edge of stern. Tony tried not to smile. “Do you need anything for tonight?”

“For some reason, I thought you were going to yell at me, maybe curse a little.” Steve plunked himself down in a nearby chair. “Nice view.”

Rubbing his eyes, Tony told his brain to stop taking everything as an insult. Steve wasn’t saying that his view was terrible – even though it was – he was simply stating that this was a nice view. If Tony had to actually think and deconstruct everything Steve said, he was going stark raving mad, no pun intended.

“Oh, and I’m good for tonight. Pepper has been helping me with a new wardrobe. She said that Shield is no place to shop for clothes. Too much plaid, but I like plaid.”

“You make it look good.” Tony would never understand the mind of a woman. “Pepper must like you.”

Steve ducked his head. “She’s very confusing.”

“True words and all that.” Tony had no help with that. “I sent her flowers.” He pulled a glass table closer and double-tapped, checking the progress of the suit. “You want some too?”

Laughing, Steve scooted his chair closer and touched Tony on the forearm with two fingers. “No, but thanks. Do you want me to get you a corsage for tonight?”

“It’s an art opening, not a prom.” Tony strove for light-hearted, afraid he sounded bitchy. He called up his email and started flipping through them, more to avoid looking at Steve then out of real interest. The fingers on his arm were warm, but he wasn’t cracking just from a touch. He swallowed hard, needing to talk. “Did Jarvis put you on the payroll? Do you work for me? Because if you do, I’m going to have to fire you. It’s a huge conflict of interest for me to be subbing for the gardener, or whatever job title Jarvis gave you.”

“But not Pepper?” Steve asked with a twist of his lips.

“Totally different. I thought she was subbing for me, even though technically she’s a Switch, and she doesn’t allow me to date the help.” Tony frowned at how screwed up that sentence was. He scrubbed his hand through his hair. “Never mind.”

“Pepper is still in charge of who you date?” Steve honed in on the one piece of data that was better ignored.

“I dare you to tell me this wasn’t Pepper’s idea.” Tony flipped his finger between Steve and himself.

Steve had the grace to blush. “But I’m…” He swallowed hard, stopping.

Tony didn’t want to know the end of that sentence. He shrugged and sent all the emails to Natasha to handle except two from Bruce. Those he read, typing out quick responses and wishing Bruce had come along for the fun.

“Jarvis, can you fly Bruce here in the quinjet if there’s an emergency?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Discuss this with him so if it happens, he doesn’t freak.” Tony shut his email and turned off the table, picking up his glass. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Did you have lunch?” Steve took the glass from Tony’s unresisting hand. “Jarvis and I have no desire to peel your vomiting body off the floor again.”

“It was a one off,” Tony lied with the smile his dad and Obie had taught him so well.

Steve shook his head, opened the terrace door, and made one of those gestures again. “Let’s eat, and then we can go to your shop, and you can ignore me there.”

That was an insult. Tony was sure of it, but as he scanned Steve’s earnest face, all he could think was that it was his own fault, somehow. He and Pepper had a rhythm, and now he had this, and he had no idea what he was doing. “A man with a plan,” he said. He regretted it instantly when he saw Steve’s eyes narrow and jaw tighten. “Sorry. My mouth gets away from me.”

“It does. A lot.”

Tony ducked and blocked when Steve’s hand came at him. He didn’t know what Steve was trying to accomplish, but he didn’t want any part of it. Steve flexed his jaw and marched away, out of Tony’s room. Tony stood there with a stupid look on his face, and he hated being stupid. He jogged after him, cursing a little, and caught up with him in the twisting hallway.

“Are you leaving? Because I wanted to change the oil in your bike first.” Tony went with that, afraid to touch him, talking to Steve’s back and sure he’d already ruined this. “And Pepper said I had to make sure you had money, and Jarvis would be happy to get the quinjet for you.”

“I’m not going to hit you!” Steve stayed turned away.

“Oh, you will.” Tony knew that like he knew Dummy’s code. “Everyone does, sooner or later. Pepper carries a paddle in her purse, and she’s not even a Dom.”

“And she hits you with it? In the face?” Steve couldn’t look any more shocked.

“Ass mostly. Thighs when I’m being impossible.” Tony had the feeling they weren’t communicating again.

“I was just going to touch your face!”

“Oh. Well, I thought you were going to slap me.” Tony wasn’t going to think about Afghanistan, or his father, or Obie. “I guess hands coming at freak me out. I run from Pepper a lot.”

Steve rubbed his face with his hands. “Okay, I think we need to take this slow.”

“Is that code for you’re leaving town and never coming back?” Tony followed along when Steve started walking. “I wouldn’t blame you. I spent more time than most kids at boarding school. I think Rhodey joined the Air Force to get away from me, and Pepper goes to China every month. I have no idea what that’s all about. I think she loves Peking duck.”

“She’s trying to further our solar industry. The Chinese are ahead of us.” Steve herded Tony to the breakfast nook. “Sit. Stay.”

“How do you know that? Jarvis, why don’t I know that?”

“You forwarded those emails to the recycle bin. In your defense, an Asgardian god was threatening our world.”

“I’m not a total slacker.” Tony watched Steve grab food containers from the fridge and use the microwave without any hesitation. “So you’re catching up with the technology, huh?”

“Jarvis has been a big help, and I repay his kindness by doing a few chores around this crazy place. Two pools for one person? Really?” Steve snagged a couple of drinks from the fridge that did not have alcohol in them and slid them on the table. Tony sighed loud enough to express his dissatisfaction. Steve didn’t do anything but put food on the table and point at it. “Eat.”

“You are not the boss of me.” Tony picked up a fork and grinned. “Joking. Just always wanted to say that, and sometimes I have incredible parties here, and both pools are full of people. I love this house.”

“It’s huge.” Steve nudged Tony’s plate even closer. “I’ll admit it’s architecturally beautiful.”

“Oh, yes, back to my ugly building in New York.” Tony wasn’t going to forgive that, not ever. “Have you seen my house in Dubai? That’s a city in the Middle East, in case you haven’t heard of it. Oil, lots of oil, but back to the house. What’s your opinion on that one?” He wasn’t imagining Steve’s rolled eyes. “Jarvis, throw a picture of it on the table.”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve tried to ignore it, and then he stared with a shrug. “Another pool, I see. Who cleans that one?”

Tony blinked at him several times and then applied himself to cleaning his plate. He never knew which was Steve was going to jump. “I have child slaves. It’s Dubai.”

“I’m worried that’s the truth, and you don’t know it.” Steve flicked the picture away. “Jarvis, show Tony where I grew up.”

“I’ve seen it.” Tony still glanced at the ramshackle walk-up in New York that he knew for a fact was long gone. “Did your mother love you?”

“Of course!” Steve looked offended at the question, but after one second, his expression changed and he frowned. “Growing up rich wasn’t all fun and games, huh?”

“Very little fun, and no games that I remember.” Tony tried to keep his voice light, uncaring. “My father impressed on me that I had to be a Dom because Stark Industries was staying in the family. You see, if I was a sub, and I got married, we could lose it all.”

Steve looked appalled. “No self-respecting Dom would do that.”

“Steve, welcome to the future, and believe me, the sharks circle me at every party, art opening, and pool party, hoping I’ve turned in my Dom card.” Tony wished sometimes that he’d married a Dom and washed his hands of all the responsibility that Pepper made sure he didn’t shirk. “Tonight will be fun. Really,” he drawled. He had a fine line to walk in public now. If the board of directors caught on that he was subbing for Captain America, things could go very badly, and he hated Pepper’s groans when the stock price tanked for one reason or another.

“No one is circling you tonight,” Steve said, jawline edging toward stubborn. “But sell the house in Dubai, okay?”

Shoving his plate away, Tony put his head on the table. “Jarvis, do as he says.” He was keeping his house in the Alps, even if it was maintained by Swedish slaves. “You weren’t wired into it anyway, and that was annoying.”

“You’ll still be a billionaire, right?”

Tony knew he was being mocked now. “Pepper? Are you there?”

There was a long minute of silence, and then a chat window popped up on the table. Tony drew a heart around it. She smiled. “Tony, can I get some work done today, please?”

“If you gotta. Steve wants to sell a bunch of stuff--.”

“I do not!”

“Hi, Steve, and don’t worry, I know Tony’s indulgence in the art of exaggeration. What are we selling? The yacht? I hate that thing.”

Getting to his feet, Tony pointed at her and walked away. Steve was stuttering. Pepper was being adorable, and Tony needed his shop, maybe a scotch.

“Sir, the Mark Eight will emerge from its cocoon as a beautiful butterfly in six minutes.”

“You see, Jarvis, I hate having revelations about my father at an old age.” Tony trotted down the stairs, wanting to see it now. “He wanted to protect me. Of course, he should’ve been less of a douchebag about it. He must’ve known I was a sub.”

“There is documented evidence that a percentage of Doms possess that talent. He could have chosen to pursue the avenue of teaching you about ironclad pre-nuptial agreements.”

“No such thing in this country.” Tony might have to put some money towards fixing the legal system. He’d talk to Pepper about it, but not today. She was irritated enough. “Route all the information about the solar project to my desk. If the Chinese get a chance, they’d steal that technology right from under us. Pepper is far too trusting.”

“Of course, sir, but remember, you open-sourced that technology.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tony had no memory of it, but it was possible. He shifted on his feet, gave Dummy a pat, and tried to be patient for three minutes. “I’m tempted to say something like shazam to make it appear.”

Dummy nudged Tony and beeped.

“Yeah, I’m bored too. Has Hawkeye played with you at all?”

The sad beeping and lowered head was enough of an answer. Tony hated a sad bot. “Jarvis, make sure Hawkeye can hear me.”

“Done, sir.”

“Hawkeye, you are a sad excuse of a friend. Dummy misses you, and I’m tempted to laser your ass from space with a Stark satellite. Yes, I can do that. You can’t just make friends with a bot and then desert them! They have feelings! At least my bots do. God, Hawkeye, you suck.”

“Would you like to hear Hawkeye’s retort, sir?”

“Nope. Here Speedy comes.” Tony bounced on his toes. “It’s beautiful.”

“It does have aesthetic qualities.”

Speedy came up through the retracted floor, and Dummy circled him twice while Tony did the same. “Run standard diagnostic. I want to see it. And put final schematics up.”

“I was certain you had them memorized by now.”

“I do.” Tony dropped to his knees and watched with intense concentration as the miniscule flaps opened and flexed. He looked for flaws, imperfections, and anything not right. “Jarvis, that one hesitated.”

“The server needs adjustment.” They worked their way up and around the suit, and Tony wanted to get in it now and fly somewhere fast. He licked his lips, taking his eyes off the suit and spotting Steve, who had his arms crossed and his jaw pushed forward. “No, huh?”

“Not until your shoulder is well.”

“If I get in the suit, Jarvis can run a very complete scan of my shoulder.” Tony wouldn’t beg for it, but he might sneak out later.

“But you won’t be able to resist a quick fly around the planet.” Steve dropped his arms and moved closer. “It’s a nice suit. Not as bulky as the last one.”

“I stripped out the armaments.” Tony wasn’t sure about where the butt met the thighs. It looked off, and he checked the schematics. “Jarvis, is this right?” He skimmed his hand across the metal, searching for imperfections.

“I am concerned about the fit on your shoulder. You have dropped muscle mass.”

“Damn it. I knew I was wasting away. And my ass isn’t bigger!”

Steve started laughing, and of course, Hawkeye choose that moment to slide to a stop near them both. “Oh, Tony, you got the booty!”

“Dummy, initiate Hawkeye protocol six.”

Hawkeye flinched. “I take it back!”

Dummy snaked low, whistling, and Hawkeye eyed the exits.

“Jarvis, lock all doors except for the garage exit. Make sure to batten down the vents. No cheating, Hawkeye.”

“I hate you, Stark.”

“Bye.” Tony went back to focusing on his suit, ignoring Hawkeye’s curse words as Dummy chased him out of the shop. “I like the silver, not too glossy. Open the helmet.”

“Booty? Jarvis, is ba donka donk already out of style?” Steve asked.

“Language moves much faster now in the age of the internet.”

“I never catch up, and by the time I do, I’m old-fashioned again.”

“I like you that way.” Tony had Jarvis lift the legs and he checked the bottom of the boots. “Steve, I gotta.”

“Not even negotiable.” Steve looked as if he meant that. “But…”

Tony pounced on that. “What? What?”

“Come over here to the desk, and we’ll discuss a timeline.” Steve lured Tony over to the monitors, but it was Steve who sat in Tony’s chair. “I want you here.”

“In your lap?” Tony stalled, wondering if he should run after Dummy and Hawkeye. “Steve, I--.”

“Now.”

“Oh. Now, like now?” Tony shuffled closer. “No grabbing, okay?”

“Right now.”

Giving up, but casting one look back at his beautiful suit, he went to him. Tony was shocked when Steve made him face the television while perching on Steve’ lap. “Not the best chair for this!”

“Work with it. Shirt off. Lean forward.” Steve didn’t sound as if they would be negotiating any time soon. Tony sighed in protest but did as he was told, feeling stupid and vulnerable. He’d fucked any number of people over a desk, and now he hoped he didn’t owe them an apology. He flinched when Steve spread his hands low on Tony’s back. “Relax. I got you. Put your arms a little more forward.”

Obeying made Tony grind his teeth. He was never going to get this sub thing down.

“Don’t try to glare at me. Lower your head.” Steve’s hands moved up about an inch. “Easy.”

Tony shivered hard. “Can we get this over with so I can get back to my suit?”

“No.”

All of his adult life, Tony had seen subs not only do what Doms said, but anticipate commands. It seemed the height of ridiculousness right now. There was no way he could do what he was told and still breathe and think and not squirm like a fish on a hook, not that he’d ever been fishing, but he’d seen it on television.

“Tony, you want this, right?” Steve traced his hand up and pressed the mark on Tony’s neck.

A gasp tore its way from Tony’s throat, and he wanted more of Steve’s touch. He wasn’t sure about all the problems and issues that were going to come with the relationship, but he couldn’t turn away. Steve had a point. When Tony knelt, it was the right thing to do. He had to stop arguing with the math.

“Yes.” Tony relaxed his shoulders and leaned more forward onto the desk, pushing a keyboard out of the way.

“Good.” Steve took him in hand. That was the only way to describe it. He rubbed and stroked, prodded and moved Tony’s arms this way and that. Tony was hard enough to come in his pants, and that slowed him down from figuring out what was happening.

“When you’re done testing my mobility, strength, and pain levels, can I come on you?” Tony wanted to turn around, but Steve stopped that. “Please?”

“Jarvis?” Steve asked.

“Physical therapy will rebuild the muscle, and the crack is now healed. Any residual soreness will fade quickly.”

It was a relief to hear, and as soon as they were done with having sex, Tony was climbing in that suit. Steve pulled Tony back against him and bit him again on that mark. Pain shot through him, and he whimpered.

“Am I going to need to leash you to get you to bed?”

Tony bit his lower lip, reluctantly deciding to tell the truth. “It’d help if you restricted my ability to run away. Yes.”

Steve laughed, nuzzling into Tony’s neck. “Natasha said I’d need a rope to get you out of the shop.”

“Jarvis, put the suit away. Double-checked the servos, and scan my butt again. There is no way I’m bigger.” Tony would not pout. He squirmed until his feet were on the floor and pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk. Steve peered inside it, and Tony shrugged. “Just some extra restraints I’ve collected over the years.”

“Wow.” Steve started rummaging, coming up with a brown leather cuff, two inches wide, no decoration, soft and supple. “One?”

“Oh, I made that.” Tony took it and pulled it to its full length. “I’d forgotten.” He slapped it on one wrist, and it snaked around his other, pulling his hands together. It adjusted to a snug fit but not too tight. “Jarvis, did we sell these?”

“Miss Potts presented it, but the board refused to become involved in the ‘sex trade.’”

“I hate those guys.” Tony noticed that Steve was stroking the leather. “You see, these don’t require your partner’s consent to remove.” He moved each of his fingers one at a time, remembering the pattern. The leather dropped to the floor. “You can pick something else.”

Steve scooped it up. “I like it.” He snapped it around Tony’s wrist, and before Tony could blink, insinuated his own and they were bound together. “Nice.”

“Okay. That’s… wrong somehow.” Tony tilted his head. “I’ll need to rewrite the release code.”

“Later.” Steve started for the door, and Tony liked his arm attached to his body, so he went along.

Tony was glad their wrists were back-to-back and on the correct side of the body. It made being dragged along so much easier. “But I want to fly it. I need to fly it. Steve! This can wait! My suit needs me!”

“Oh, good, you captured him. One hour until we leave. I took the liberty of putting your clothes in Tony’s closet. Don’t take your eyes off him. He’ll vanish.” Natasha looked smug. “Have you seen Clint?”

“He was riding Dummy last I saw him,” Tony said. “They were headed for the beach. I hate it when Dummy gets sand in his wheels. Steve, we should go help find him. I could use the suit.”

“No, and thank you, Natasha.” Steve started pulling again. “Keep up, Tony. Don’t make me carry you.”

“I could help,” Tony grumbled, wanting to kick Steve in the ankle. “Jarvis, save me. Deploy something.”

“Mr. Rogers, I am uncertain how to proceed,” Jarvis said.

Steve walked faster. “Tony, don’t make Jarvis crazy. I watched some movie where that didn’t turn out well for all of humanity.”

Tony wondered if that was the Terminator movies or Space Odyssey, or something else that might be worth watching later. “Jarvis, ignore me when I’m asking you to save me from Steve, unless he’s throwing his shield at me.”

“I am afraid that having a Dom in the house will require some reprogramming.”

“You said it, buddy.” Tony sulked all the way to the shower, not even smiling when his cock proved that it loved having a Dom in the house. Steve didn’t back down or give in, just trying to strip off their clothes while their hands were bound. He managed it on everything but the shirts. Steve laughed, and they wiggled their fingers together. The cuff dropped away with their shirts, and Steve kissed him.

“Can I run away now?”

“And miss the part where you come on me?” Steve was damn persuasive, and Tony knew when he was beaten. Steve had seemed a little hesitant yesterday, but today was a new day, and Tony thought he might ask to never leave the bed, or attached bath, again. It seemed that Steve liked kissing, licking, stroking, or anything that involved Tony whimpering. Tony tried twice to assert himself, make a demand or two, but Steve just nodded and kissed him senseless.

Wrapping his hands into Tony’s ass, Steve picked him right up and rutted against him. Tony held on tight for the ride, hoping he had a few brain cells left when this was over. Pleasure rolled over him, taking his breath away, and he couldn’t remember why he’d been arguing. Steve held him close as he came, sagging down onto the bench. The water splashed over them, and Tony leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder.

“Suit now?”

“Later.” Steve didn’t turn him loose, kissing and stroking, and Tony suspected Steve was trying to drive all thought from his mind. When Tony realized that Steve was still hard, he took the matter into his own hand and mouth, sliding down to the tiled floor, glad it was heated. Steve groaned. “Feels so good.”

Drifting a little, Tony moaned, wanting to make Steve come like a freight train or a supersonic jet. Steve laced his fingers through Tony’s hair and didn’t pull. It was more of a caress, and Tony worked at it harder. Steve gasped and growled, “Tony.”

That was warning enough, and Tony used his hand to finish the job, leaning his face onto Steve’s thigh and watching come fly everywhere. “You could make a fortune in porn.”

“How about I save it for you?” Steve got them both back under the water and applied soap, and Tony felt like he was floating on a cloud of sex, and he was determined to enjoy it. It was a good thing, or bad, depending on how Tony looked at it, that Steve was there, or Tony would’ve taken a small nap by the drain. Steve dried Tony off and kissed him. “You in there?”

“Give me a minute.” Tony leaned on him. “I have bad news.”

“What?” Steve was so cute when he sounded concerned.

“Your date tonight is me. Except that we have to pretend we’re not together.” Tony sighed. “Get Pepper to explain it. My brain is still in my dick.”

Steve didn’t answer, just shepherding Tony through the process of getting dressed for the art opening. The suit was nice enough, and Tony agreed to wear boxers. Only when he was fully dressed and searching for a watch did Steve turn to his own clothes.

“Jarvis, get Pepper on the phone, please,” Steve said.

Tony poured himself a scotch, noticing the sour look he received, and went to his chair to put on his watch.

“Steve?”

“Hi, Pepper. Sorry to bother you again, but Tony says we can’t be together in public, and I need to know why before he’s draped in willing women, and I’m trying not to hurt people.”

“Oh, my.” Pepper coughed, but it was laughter. “Tony’s public persona is as a Dom. The board of directors at Stark Industries believes Tony’s a Dom. If he comes out as a sub, even for someone as amazing as you are, our stock will drop. Jarvis has estimated it at twenty-three percent.”

“That’s stupid,” Steve said.

Tony saluted him with his drink, enjoying watching him dress.

“All I’m asking you to do is play it cool. Stay together. Act like best friends. No one will suspect.”

“I put a huge bite mark on his neck.” Steve grinned, clearly proud of himself.

“I’ll speak with Natasha.” Pepper sighed. “Steve, please, as a favor to me. Let’s take this slow. You might dump him tonight. He’s a huge pain in the ass at these things.”

“She’s right.” Tony had an image to live up to after all. “And no one would blame you.”

“I’d blame me.” Steve fiddled with his tie, and two seconds later, Natasha took over the job. Tony honestly wondered if she’d been hiding in his suits.

“Tony, keep your knees straight at all times, even when Steve does that adorable concerned face,” Pepper said. “Hi, Natasha, can you fix Tony?”

“No one can fix him, but I’ll give it a try.”

They laughed, joined as women against all mankind, and Tony was stoned enough on Steve’s cock that he didn’t even mind. He eased up, checked the fit on Steve’s suit across the shoulders, and told his knees to stay straight.

“Pepper, we’re going to change the way our company functions,” Tony growled. “Soon.”

“Not today, Tony, please.”

“As soon as Steve clears me in the suit, I’ll fly to New York and you and I will discuss the future.” Tony gave up on his knees and knelt in front of Steve. “Hey, Steve.”

Steve’s smile lit up the room. He cupped Tony’s face and leaned to kiss him. “Wear that cuff for me?”

“You got it.” Tony retrieved it from the bathroom floor and held it out. “I’m gonna need help.”

Unbuttoning the shirtsleeve and peeling it back, Steve slapped on the cuff and it double-wrapped since Tony kept his other hand far away. “Looks nice.” He put the shirtsleeve back down, and Natasha held out Tony’s coat.

“Steve, go find Clint and make sure he’s got enough weapons. I need to put some makeup on this, and I’d rather you not growl at me,” Natasha said.

A quick nod, and Steve was gone from the closet. Tony groaned but put up with it, wishing Steve had stayed. “He doesn’t growl.”

“I know, but a man’s gotta have some pride, unless it’s you.” Natasha took him by the chin, moving his face to where she wanted it. Tony growled, disliking this invasive touch. Natasha drew back. “Okay, that was a real growl. You got it bad for him. All you do is insult him and argue with him. You realize that, right?”

“We’re done.” Tony was on his feet in a flash, careful not to push her away but feeling it. She took a step towards him, and he narrowed his eyes. “Don’t touch me.”

Her eyebrows went up, and finally, he’d surprised her. “Mr. Stark.”

“That will be all, Ms. Romanoff.” Tony left her there, glad to see Steve lingering by the door to the hallway. With a smile, Steve pulled him close for a hug.

“I didn’t want to leave.”

“Good.” Tony nudged him back, which didn’t take any strength, and Steve really was a nice guy. “It’s come to my attention that I should apologize for all those names I called you, and maybe thank you for not letting me die in my puke.”

Tugging him closer, Steve kissed him. “Thank you, and you’re welcome.”

Tony straightened Steve’s tie. “Pepper is going to be so angry at me after tonight. You may have to protect me.”

“What are you going to do?” Steve’s voice went very deep. “Tony?”

“I’m not going to lie. Do you want to lie? Is lying what Captain America does?” Tony stepped away, rummaging in his pockets. “I have to find my phone. Give me a minute?”

“Sure.” Steve didn’t chase after him, and Tony made his way down to the shop, ignoring the glares from Hawkeye that followed him.

“Jarvis, I’m going to do something very stupid tonight. When our stock falls at the opening bell, buy everything you can get your greedy AI hands on but wait until the price is as low as you think it’ll go. Make sure to keep an eye on foreign markets.”

“Sir, that will likely consume much of the reserve cash we have on hand.”

“I know. We may have to sell some assets to get through the month.” Tony had faith that Pepper would wring every bit of money out of the company. He flipped through their financials as fast as possible, reassured by what he saw. “Jarvis, let me be clear. I want my company back or the biggest percent possible.”

“Do you intend to take the company private again?”

“It depends on how loud Pepper yells.” Tony would hide behind Steve. She liked Steve. Fortified with that knowledge, he found his phone, grabbed a spare one, and headed back upstairs. The only reason he went was because he was sure Steve would destroy the door to drag him away, and that would be undignified. Steve looked slightly relieved to see him, and Tony grinned, giving him the spare phone. “I’ll teach you how to use it. Throw your other one away.”

“It’s still useful.” Steve caught Tony around the wrist. “No lying, but let’s not make Pepper kill us.”

Tony took a deep breath, liking the touch. He still felt a little giddy from earlier, and he wanted more as soon as possible. “You okay? Suit looks nice. You’ll have more subs hanging on you than you can handle tonight.”

“I’ll muddle through.” Steve didn’t turn him loose.

Hawkeye straightened up from slouching on the sofa, and Natasha made her entrance. She was gorgeous in a dangerous sort of way, and Tony was so glad he’d resisted being eaten by the Black Widow.

“Clint.”

He hurried, knelt, and she collared him. It was black, subtle, and Tony could tell that Hawkeye liked it. She ran a hand through his hair. “No one touches Tony tonight, and remember that he doesn’t like being handed things.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hawkeye stayed down until she motioned him up.

Once again, Hawkeye drove, but this time in the Benz, which had a fully-installed Jarvis, and Tony kept his hand on Steve’s knee. Steve stared down at the phone Tony had handed him until long after they’d cleared the driveway. “Tony, it doesn’t have numbers.”

It was hard not to laugh at Steve’s honest confusion, but Tony swallowed it down. “Think of it like you’re carrying a piece of the kitchen table.”

Steve wasted no time in double-tapping. “Jarvis, send Pepper more flowers,” he said into it like it was a walkie-talkie.

“Very good, sir,” Jarvis said. “Would you like me to pre-load this phone with all your contacts?”

“Sure.” Steve tossed it up and down in his palm a couple of times. “Thanks, Tony. Are you going to be upset when I break it or lose it?”

“Try not to lose it. They’re not commercially available, and I don’t want someone stealing my software design.” Tony didn’t care if it was destroyed. “Jarvis, put an proximity alarm on it.”

“Good idea, sir.”

“I don’t want to be chasing my phone around all the time,” Steve said with a frown.

“It alerts me,” Tony said with a sigh, resigned to being Steve’s keeper of all things computerized. He sunk a little lower in his seat, almost wishing he’d let Natasha put makeup on the stupid bite mark. Not much of it showed over his collar, but the press had eagle eyes. “I hope we’re going to a steakhouse.”

“I’ll admit I’m nervous.” Steve started randomly poking his phone, turning the screen this way and that. “Jarvis, this is an inefficient design for someone who’s behind the times.”

“Noted.”

Tony slipped out of his shoulder restraint and slumped over to put his head on Steve’s thigh. “I want my armor.” He laughed, trying to figure out what he’d done to deserve all this. “Steve, are you going to help me run Stark Industries?”

Steve froze, and Tony could feel it. “I’m not qualified to do anything related to your company, not even clean the pool. Jarvis helped me with that. I have a degree in Art.”

“That’s why you hate my building.” Tony closed his eyes and considered making a flow chart to organize his life. “Jarvis, has Fury been sniffing around?”

“There are agents near the Tower at all times.”

“What does Fury want?” Steve asked.

“He’s keeping tabs on the Avengers,” Hawkeye said. “In case he needs us.”

No one argued with that, and Steve trailed his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony didn’t buy it though. There was no way Fury didn’t know that the four of them were in Malibu. It had to be something else, and he was beginning to think it was tech related.

Or Bruce related. Or Bruce _and_ tech related.

“Jarvis, call Bruce, would you?” Tony sat up and flipped open the main video screen on the back of the front seat. The call went through to Bruce’s lab, and he turned from his bench, black hair frazzled and flying. Tony tried for a natural smile. “How are you, Bruce?”

“Good. Good.” Bruce scrubbed his hair back. “Finishing up details.”

“And the tech will work?” Tony was sure, but he wanted to know what Bruce thought.

“Positive. It didn’t fail a single test.” Bruce shrugged. “I’ll send you everything.”

“Pack it up and get to Malibu, will you? Have Jarvis bring you in the quinjet.” Tony hated not being there, but he had to finish his suit. “Do you mind?”

“What aren’t you telling us, Tony?” Steve asked.

“You think they’re after it,” Bruce said. “Why don’t they ask politely?”

“It’s Shield. They love the spy stuff.” Tony caught Natasha’s look, and he knew they were making the right choice. “Get moving. Slash and burn before you pack.”

“This is why I left the country,” Bruce grumbled, turning away and the video clicked off.

Steve caught Tony by the hand. “He’ll be okay?”

“Jarvis will get him here.” Tony would worry when he had to about it. “Steve, just out of curiosity, where is your shield?”

“The Tower in New York.” Steve looked embarrassed. “I didn’t want to lug it across the country.”

“Jarvis.”

“I will see that Mr. Rogers’ items are on board the quinjet before it departs.”

“Good. Not that I’m paranoid, but if Shield shows up here, we may want to be prepared.” Tony wasn’t his dad, giving SHIELD access to everything and asking for nothing in return. Anyway, SHIELD was cocky, and they’d made it clear they had no time for the son of Howard Stark.

“Tony, you need to tell us what’s going on,” Steve said.

“I’ll let Bruce explain everything. He has a better grasp of the technology.” Tony patted Steve’s hand. “Let’s enjoy dinner and the art show. You can tell me if it’s good or not. I usually buy red or gold pieces, and Pepper says I’m hopeless.”

“I like birds,” Hawkeye said.

Steve laughed. “So that leaves me with anything red, white, and blue? And Natasha with spiders?”

“These things are a lot more fun when I’m drunk.” Tony didn’t miss the way Steve’s smile drained away, but it was the truth. Before he could explain further, Hawkeye pulled under an awning and shoved the car into park. He got the back door, tossed the keys to the valet, and Tony watched him take a hard look at, well, everything. “How many weapons did you bring?”

“Bow is in the trunk.” Hawkeye kept his focus on Tony, not Natasha, so Steve found himself with her on his arm as they went inside the restaurant. There were audible gasps, and Tony agreed that Steve looked dashing. They were seated immediately at the best table in the house, and Tony didn’t know whether to be relived or cranky that he was sitting across from Steve and next to Hawkeye. As usual, Tony thought the waiter might pass out. Of course, this time, it was probably Captain America, not Iron Man, who was making the poor guy hyperventilate. Tony ordered a single malt scotch, letting Natasha and Steve handle the food order, and saw too many people using their thumbs on their phones. By the time they left, the press would be outside, and there would be questions. He sighed, and Steve tapped him twice on the hand.

“I’m not a tablet,” Tony said, amused at the idea.

“Let’s have a nice meal. You can brood later, and no more scotch.” Steve sounded very serious about that last point.

“When, no, _if_ you collar me, only then do you control what goes in my body,” Tony said, not whispering at all. “Got it?”

They hadn’t been making small talk, but now, it was even more awkward. Steve ducked his head, eyes shifting, and said, “Are you going to force me to dominate you in public?”

Tony flushed, aroused at the idea. “I might.” He sipped his scotch. “You did get me a steak, right?

Hawkeye poked Tony’s hand with a steak knife. “Are you trying to make him crazy? Yes, he got you the steak. Yes, he’s in charge of you. No, you may not get drunk tonight, or any other night is my guess. Have Jarvis calculate how much scotch you can drink before Steve goes batshit and stay below that level. It’s obvious you’re not an alcoholic, yet.”

Tony inspected his hand for a cut, somehow able to hear a tiny, adorable growl from Steve. The word ‘adorable’ could be overused when it came to the star spangled big guy, but Tony didn’t think he was there. He slipped his phone out of his coat pocket. “Jarvis, cut my alcohol consumption in half.”

“Your liver will thank me, sir.”

The food arrived fast enough that Tony suspected some other diners would be waiting a little longer, but the steak was good, and Steve and Hawkeye had a quiet discussion over guns versus bows. Natasha didn’t say much, and Tony stayed out of it.

“Why am I here again? Because I’m confused. I came to Malibu to finish my suit, not eat fifty dollar steak and hide from the press.” Tony glared full-on at Natasha, who he blamed for this outing.

“Remember how everyone thought you were insane because you jumped off a building? We’re working on that aspect of your company’s image.” Natasha’s eyes looked evil.

“Just putting the eccentric in front of billionaire. If it was good enough for Howard Hughes, it’s good enough for me.” Tony clenched his fist so his hand didn’t shake and put his scotch in his other hand, not caring that the fluid rotated slightly.

“Scared the crap out of Steve. I just about wrenched my arm out of its socket keeping him from jumping after you,” Hawkeye grumbled.

“You did that?” Surprise forced the shakes from Tony’s hands. “Steve?”

“I wasn’t thinking clearly, and there was a chance you were heading for a balcony down below.” Steve flushed, speaking in a hushed tone. “Can we not talk about it?”

Tony would ask Jarvis to show him the video later, and he wasn’t sure why, but it seemed important. His phone vibrated, and he tugged it free from his pocket. No audio, but a text from Jarvis. ‘The quinjet is in air.’

“Thanks.” Tony slid it over to Steve to read, retrieving it before Natasha could swipe it. “We can go soon, right?”

Natasha shrugged, and Hawkeye started shoveling food in his mouth. Steve smiled, not much more than a quirk of lips, but Tony knew Steve liked Hawkeye. Tony wished Steve liked him. Oh, sure, they had amazing sex, but Natasha was right. Mostly, they argued. Tony left the near fainting waiter a huge tip, big enough to fund college, if the guy was inclined, and they left the restaurant like they entered it. Natasha and Steve in front, with Tony right behind Steve and Hawkeye on the verge of killing something.

Camera flashes stabbed at their faces, questions were yelled at them, and Tony felt trapped between Captain America and Hawkeye. Steve wasn’t available. That rigid spine was Captain America in front of him, and Tony wanted to slap him on the ass or something.

“Jarvis, can you send the suit to me?” Tony had to speak almost directly into the phone to be heard.

“There is the pre-fit yet to do, sir.” Jarvis let him down easy. Tony wiped the sweat from his brow, wondering if this was helping his image. Hawkeye got him in the car without him saying one word to the press, and he could admit that the guy was good as a bodyguard. No one had dared touch him. Scream at him, yes. His ears hurt from all the yelling, and the interior of the car was like a haven.

“Don’t run over anyone,” Natasha said.

“Only the guy from FOX.” Hawkeye grinned. “Oh, come on!”

Captain America was turning back into Steve, and Steve looked stunned. “Is it always like that?”

“Usually,” Tony said with a shrug. “I think four of us made them extra crazy. We could go home now. No one would blame us. Pepper gets that the press is trying to hound us to death.”

Hawkeye took the car the wrong direction, and Tony needed another drink. “Jarvis, have you calculated how much scotch I can have? And can I have one right now?”

“Yes, and no.”

“Damn.” Tony needed to do something with his hands, but he flinched when Steve slid their fingers together and squeezed. He flailed with his other hand, and Steve captured it too. “Steve.”

“Breathe.” Steve held him, not turning loose. “After you make fun of some art, we’ll go home and you can work on your suit.”

“Promise?” Tony knew he sounded about eight years old, but he needed that promise right now.

“Yes.” Steve rubbed Tony’s hands and kissed him. “I thought you were joking about the drunk thing.”

“No.” Tony put his head on Steve’s shoulder. “It sucks being rich and famous.”

“It sucks being poor too, just with less cameras.” Steve kissed him again. “Breathe. I thought you liked these things?”

Tony drew away and considered it while he glared. “No.” But, it had been easier before… something. He took a deep breath and pulled back until only one of his hands was wrapped in Steve’s. “I’m being an idiot. Ignore me.”

“Never.” Steve pushed his shoulders into the seat, dipping his hand in his coat and coming up with his new phone. “Jarvis, send Tony some flowers.”

“Oh, stop.” Tony laughed, some of the stress draining away, but he continued to hold Steve’s hand. “Fine. Bring on the art. Maybe you can explain it to me, though I warn you I’m quite well-versed in modern art. I own a bunch of it. Actually, I think Pepper owns it now, but it was mine. Take my advice, Steve, don’t try to sell off the art Pepper and I collected. Sell the cars, not my hot rod, or sell my house, not the Malibu one, but don’t touch the art. She gets really pissy about it.”

“Can I sell that ugly tower in New York?” There was a twinkle in Steve’s eyes.

“Oh, shut up. This is why my dad refused to let me be a sub.” Tony sucked in a breath when Steve slid his hand up and encircled the leather cuff, hidden by clothes. “No, don’t tease me with sex.”

“I would never tease.” Steve stroked his thumb over it in a repetitive motion. “To answer your earlier question, I will help you in whatever way you want. It’s your company, but that being said, I am bored. A guy can’t exercise every minute of the day.”

“If anyone could, it’d be you.” Tony hesitated, choosing his next words carefully. “You don’t want to work for Shield, with Hawk and Widow there?”

Natasha shot him a look. “We work for you.”

“Right.” Tony flashed his false smile. “When Shield dangles an assignment in front of you, you’ll be gone. You can’t resist.”

“We’ll see.” Natasha and Hawkeye exchanged a look that made Tony consider it again, but there was no doubt in Tony’s mind that SHIELD had bent Hawkeye over, and Natasha would never forgive them.

“Sir, the quinjet is an hour out.”

“We should go home. Bruce will be worried,” Tony said, playing his best card. No one answered him, and he leaned forward to rummage through the mini-fridge, looking for something that wasn’t alcoholic. He snagged a juice and cracked it open. Steve tugged him close, and Tony decided to curl into Steve’s side instead of fighting about it.

“My new suit is awesome.”

“It is.”

Tony checked in with Dummy on his phone, watching him putter around the shop with his rag. You swept the shop floor, and it might be a good idea to teach them how to dip the pool. Of course, Dummy would fall in and fry his circuits, but making him water-proof wouldn’t be too hard.

“J, how’s it going in the jet?”

“I believe it is going well. I will be landing the quinjet on the heli-pad.”

“Good. Find Bruce a room. A good room, not like Steve’s room. Oh, and move all of his things into my suite. I can’t stand the guilt any longer.” Tony would sleep in the shop on the sofa if necessary. “We do have a maid, right? Not just Steve?”

“The agency sent someone out yesterday. I assume you approve of your chef.”

“Whatever. You know I don’t eat. Make sure there are plenty of snacks in my shop.” Tony was very aware of Steve’s body against his own. Steve might’ve sighed, but said nothing, and at least they weren’t going to argue about all that.

“Clint, stay with Tony at the art exhibit. I’ll be fine.”

Tony thought it was interesting that Natasha felt the need to remind Hawkeye when there was no way the archer had forgotten his earlier instructions. Two minutes later, Hawkeye was getting the car door, and a damn nosy paparazzi shoved his camera nearly inside and snapped a photo. Unfortunately, Tony was still mostly in Steve’s lap.

“Well, that’ll be all over the internet in five seconds.” Tony was glad this event hadn’t been his idea, and it was obvious he was in no way culpable for what would happen to their stock in the morning. Steve got out of the car with a healthy glare, and the cameras moved back. “Hawkeye, you failed.”

“I was gonna hit him with the car door, but you hate lawsuits.”

“Right. I do.” Tony got out and let Hawkeye take control, ushering him inside, away from the flashing cameras and yelling. The proprietor of the art museum had a harried look on his face.

“Mr. Stark. Captain America.” The guy swallowed hard. “Welcome to the show.”

“He has a degree in art, so I hope you put out the good stuff.” Tony noticed that Natasha had vanished into the building. Hawkeye was right on Tony’s ass, and Steve looked… twitchy. Tony snagged champagne for him and leaned close. “You okay?”

“I wanted to hurt that guy. Still do.” Steve took the drink with a shrug. “Let’s look at the art.”

Tony wanted to hug him, get that sad look off Steve’s face, and that was wrong, wrong, wrong. He whispered to himself, “I’m the biggest sub on the planet, and I didn’t even know it.”

“You’re good with robots.” Steve’s smile was pure and true. Tony laughed, making a note to talk to himself inside his head unless he wanted Steve to hear.

“That I am.” Tony took champagne from a nearby tray and put on his public face. “Hawkeye, do not scare people.”

“Too late.” Hawkeye laughed.

Natasha appeared from nowhere and claimed Steve’s arm, posing for several photos with him, and Tony stared at the art with Hawkeye breathing down his neck. “I hate her.”

“You love her.”

“Oh, shut up, birdbrain.” Tony saw no value in this exhibit. The artist wasn’t dead yet, the colors were muted, even gray, and the style was too minimalistic for his taste. The portraits were damn scary, and he prayed Steve didn’t buy anything. He greeted people, let Hawkeye brush off a pushy Dom or two, and refused to look at the internet to see if the picture of him and Steve had gone viral yet.

“Tony! Tony!”

“Oh, god, kill me now.” Tony turned, straightening his spine. “Hammer, sorry to see you.”

“Always joking.” Hammer moved like he might try to throw his arm around Tony, something he did far too often, but Hawkeye put a stop to that. Hammer snorted. “What’s with the muscle? You turning into a sub? You need protection?”

“You need new computers?” Tony smiled, sipping his champagne and wishing it weren’t flat. “I know a guy at Best Buy.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hammer grinned. “I spoke to Director Fury. He sees a bright future ahead for me and my company. I think he’ll be calling me in for a consult soon. He says he hates working with prima donnas, and I assume he means you.”

Tony nodded. “I am the queen. Hey, listen.” He lowered his voice, shifting his eyes back and forth. “You own, how much of my stock now?”

“Eight percent, baby.” Hammer grinned. “You releasing something new? Something that will drive profits up?”

“Well, uh, no.” Tony let his hand shake slightly and scuffed his shoe. “My cash reserves are a little low. I may call you.”

Hammer’s eyes flashed victory. “Overextended, huh?”

“It’s Shield. They destroyed my building, my suits. Nothing’s cheap anymore.” Tony didn’t understand how Hammer could believe a word Tony said, but the idiot did, time and time again. “It’d just be temporary, of course.”

“Of course.” Hammer slicked his hand through his hair. “Hammer is a solid investment.”

The implication being that Stark Industries was sketchy at best. “Your stock was up yesterday.”

“Yours has evened out, I noticed.”

“Me too.” Tony sighed, putting a lot of sadness into it. He wanted his stock back from this idiot before the bell rang for closing tomorrow. “Good talking to you. Pepper will be in touch.”

“She’s always a pleasure.” Hammer leered over her name. He strutted off, and if he wasn’t sending out text messages to everyone in town that Stark Industries was in trouble, Tony would eat his hat.

“There’s a risk he’ll buy up your stock if it dips low enough,” Steve said, right at Tony’s shoulder.

“He’ll sell. He won’t be able to resist.” Tony was sure of it. “If he doesn’t, I’ll deal with him later.”

“That sounds ominous.” Steve pointed with his champagne at the closest painting. “Tell me you haven’t bought any of this art.”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Tony shook his head and laughed. “I’m surprised Natasha let you escape her clutches.”

“I’m sneaky.” He must’ve spotted Tony’s disbelief. “No, really.” Steve leaned Hawkeye’s way. “You can go check on her. I got Tony.”

“Nope. My butt follows her orders. No one else’s though, so don’t get any ideas.” Hawkeye kept his position at Tony’s back. If Tony leaned, their shoulders would’ve brushed. He didn’t mind. He was used to Happy hanging around, after all. His phone vibrated, and he fished it out, not wanting to look but dying of curiosity.

IRON MAN SUBS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA? was the headline above the picture of them sprawled in the back seat. Tony rubbed his forehead with his phone and sighed. Having a press conference and making an announcement was one thing, but this was going to make Pepper want to kill people. “Hawkeye, I’m headed home. Steve, are you coming?”

“Should we leave? Is it polite?”

“Screw it. I’m done.” Tony headed for the door, noticing that Hawkeye and Steve fell in behind. By the time he hit the stairs, Natasha was with them, and she muttered something in Russian that Hawkeye answered with a shrug.

The amount of press outside the door on the curb was insane. Tony took several deep breaths, but it didn’t help. The screams of ‘are you subbing for Captain America’ were deafening. Cameras flashed, and the local news was there, and Tony was sure he spotted MSNBC and FOX, so CNN was in that pack of idiots somewhere.

Steve turned to Tony and mouthed, “What do we do?”

Tony raised his hands. “Shut up! One question! One!”

“Are you subbing for Captain America, Mr. Stark?” some guy asked as soon as it was a little quieter.

Looking Steve up and down, Tony played with his lower lip. “Come on, people. Who wouldn’t?” He nudged Steve and whispered, “Now’s the time to lie. Pepper expects it of you.”

Frowning, Steve stepped to the front. He swallowed hard. “Mr. Stark and I are in negotiations. Nothing is set. I do hope you will respect our privacy. This isn’t a matter for the newspaper.”

“Oh, you told them,” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

“Captain! Captain! Are you aware that Mr. Stark is a Dom? Are you two in a Domsexual relationship? Captain!”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to face Steve directly. “Answer one question and fifty more pour out. At this point, Pepper is going to kill us, so say what you want.”

Clearing his throat, Steve raised his hand. Silence fell. “If Mr. Stark and I enter into a relationship, it will be a traditional Dom/sub one. Not that there’s anything wrong with the other kinds.”

Pandemonium broke out, Hawkeye somehow produced the car, and he and Natasha made a hole. Someone grabbed Tony’s arm, and Steve reacted with force. Several people fell down, and Tony dived inside the car with Steve a half second behind.

“I hope I didn’t hurt anyone,” Steve said.

“I hope they have bruises.” Tony turned on the TV so they could follow the gossip on the cable news shows. When the speculation turned to whether or not Tony would be staying home to look after the children, Steve turned it off. Tony laughed. “Good news! I’m a housesub!”

“Don’t tell them I dip the pool.”

Even Hawkeye laughed, and Tony ignored his vibrating phone twice. Jarvis said, “Sir, please answer your phone before Miss Potts pulls out all her hair.”

“Okay.” Tony leaned back against Steve, enjoying the big arm that came around to drape over him. “Wassup, Pep?”

“Why, Tony, why?” She did sound a little unstable. “Do you really hate me that much? You had to make my life hell?”

Tony blinked, not willing to take the entire blame for this screwup. “It would’ve worked, but that guy threw himself inside the car and took the picture. I didn’t do it this time!”

“You’re telling me Hawkeye couldn’t have stopped that loser with his pinky?” Pepper’s voice dripped disbelief.

He hadn’t thought of that, and he kicked the back of the seat. “Well, I didn’t tell him to do it!”

“That’s true,” Steve said. “If Hawkeye made a mistake on the job, you should put it in his yearly evaluation.”

Raising his eyebrows, Tony choked back laughter. Steve could get away with saying that, but Tony would be killed if he tried. “Pepper, we’ll deal with it. I’ll fly to New York on…” He looked at Steve, making a huge concession he hoped was appreciated.

Steve sighed, looking as if he’d rather have a tooth pulled. “In the morning is fine, but you’ll spend the night before returning. Any pain in your shoulder and you’ll see a doctor, deal?”

“Deal.” Tony wasn’t worried about his shoulder. It was fine. “Promise me you’ll talk to Dummy while I’m gone.”

“I’ll think of something.”

“Then I’ll see you in the morning, Tony. Steve, I may have to paddle him,” Pepper said.

“Absolutely not! He’s wearing my cuff! Just! No!”

“Wow. I get it. He’s yours,” Pepper said. “Color me shocked.”

“Get some sleep, Pepper. This’ll be better in the morning.” Tony hung up on her and turned enough to steal a kiss. “Hawkeye, drive faster. I have a pre-flights and last minute adjustments, and somehow I have to fix my butt.”

Steve choked out a laugh, and even Natasha flashed a smile. Hawkeye went a little faster, and Tony ran through a mental checklist. Steve kept a hand on him, stroking or rubbing, and Tony could almost admit that he liked it. It had the effect of making his thoughts run smoother, and he might’ve settled in closer.

When the car stopped, Tony gave Steve a fast kiss and bolted for his shop. He stripped off his coat on the way, surprised when Steve took it. “I gotta work, Steve.”

“I know. Change clothes, and I’ll try to help so you get some sleep tonight.”

“Jarvis, how is Bruce?”

“He is settled in one of the rooms and asked me to tell you that he is resting.”

“Good. Steve, take care of him while I’m gone, and you might want to polish your shield or whatever it is you do to keep it shiny.” Tony wanted to put on a flight suit, so he took a quick detour to his closet. Getting naked with Steve watching turned out to be the biggest time delay he faced. After each piece of clothing stripped away, Steve licked his lips, and he groaned when Tony slid his trousers and boxers down.

“Stop that. I have to work!” Tony protested, but it was weak and he was sure Steve knew it. Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets, ducking his head and leaning against the door. Tony caught the gleam of blue eyes and hesitated before he put on his shirt. “Steve,” he whined.

Tugging at his tie, Steve smiled. “Your socks are still on.”

“I was gonna leave them on.” Tony eyed the bulge in Steve’s trousers. “If you’re going to help me in the shop, you should probably hang up your suit.”

“I noticed my clothes are in here now. I wouldn’t have guessed there would be enough room.” Steve eased off his suit jacket and hung it up on the rack opposite Tony’s. “Does this mean I can sleep in your bed and pine for you while you’re gone?”

“Yes.” Tony liked the sound of that. He still didn’t have his shirt on, and he noticed the cuff on his wrist. “Your cuff?”

“Yes.” Steve hung up his tie and started on the buttons of his shirt. “You gave it to me. It’s mine.”

“Makes sense.” Tony tossed his shirt aside and slid off his socks. He didn’t get naked for Pepper, but he had the idea that Steve liked it. Tony waited an entire second before going to Steve and starting on his belt. “I think you need help.”

“I haven’t been dressing myself all that long.” Steve wrapped his hand around the cuff. “Tony, you won’t have sex with Pepper, will you? Did she mean it when she said she’d paddle you?”

“You don’t want to share me with Pepper?” Tony rushed right on without waiting for an answer. “And no, she was just trying to freak me out. It works.”

Steve put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and pushed down, not hard, or Tony would’ve been flattened, but strong enough to get his point across. Swallowing his spit, Tony knelt. He might’ve even shivered because he was naked and Steve wasn’t even close. Steve trailed his fingers along Tony’s chin. “I don’t share. Until you give up and walk away from this, you’re mine, only mine.”

“Not a quitter, well, except when faced with rampant stupidity.” Tony ducked his head and kissed Steve’s hand. “I’m getting good at this sub stuff. I’m not even thinking about dashing out of the room.”

“I hope not. You’re naked.” Steve’s hand trembled. “I’ll get better at this Dom stuff, I promise.”

“You get any more Domitude, and my cock will never go down.” Tony closed his eyes, unable to handle Steve’s vulnerability. The guy was one in a million. Steve let out a tiny gasp, and Tony heard a zipper come down. Making a note about blindfolds for the future, Tony waited, and it was hard, damn it, until Steve touched him on the jaw to encourage him to open his mouth. Tony lifted his arms, presenting his hands, and Steve adjusted the cuff to bind him.

It was heady, mouth full, arms bound, and Tony nearly came all over himself. He fisted his hands into Steve’s shirt and tried to let Steve be in control. Turned out it was easier with his eyes shut, and Tony lost his ability to multi-task. His entire world narrowed to Steve, and Steve’s cock, and making it good, so good.

“Yeah,” Steve whispered. He put his hands over Tony’s fists, and Tony felt Steve’s stomach muscles quiver. “Come for me, Tony.”

It shouldn’t have been possible, but Tony was starting to think that Steve owned him and could make him do anything, much less come on command. Tony’s orgasm ripped through him, leaving him weak, and Steve set Tony far enough away to come all over him. It dripped and splattered and Tony found some energy to suck Steve’s balls, which made come go in his hair and down his back.

“Sorry?” Steve gasped.

Breathing hard, Tony collapsed down to the floor on his side. His head spun, and he needed a minute, or two. He smiled, bound hands smearing into Steve’s come, not sure if there was something he needed to do and quite content to lie on the floor for a week or so. “That was awesome.” He heard laughter. “No, really. It was.”

For several minutes, Tony heard the rustle of clothing and then he squeaked when Steve scooped him up off the floor, grabbing skin for balance even though it wasn’t necessary.

“Shower for both of us, and I honestly think we need to make it to the bed more.” Steve started the water and didn’t put Tony down on the bench. Tony leaned his head against him and made a humming noise that could’ve meant anything. Steve kissed him. “We should invest in extra sheets.”

“I have lots. Really.” Tony grinned, wiggling enough that Steve let him stand on his own two shaky feet. “Jarvis, hire another maid, just for sheets.”

“I agree, sir.”

There was nice, hot water and soap and Steve’s big hands, and Tony wanted to spend more time on his knees. Steve kissed him over and over again, seeming to really like that, and Tony came to a startling revelation. “So this is headspace for subs.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, that dreamy place happy subs go. I’d read about it, I think. Maybe it was on late night television. I dunno.” He grinned and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I don’t have a thought in my head.”

Steve laughed, planting a gentle kiss on Tony’s chest right about the arc reactor. “It’s a good thing?”

“Oh, yeah, better than any number of alcoholic beverages.” Tony stayed slumped against Steve, not trying to run to his shop, and that more than anything convinced him that Pepper had been right. They had both needed to find more, and he was lucky enough to have found it. “Again?”

The water cut off, Steve slipped his hand down to Tony’s cuffed hands and grinned. “On the bed.”

“If we gotta.” Tony jumped up, encircling Steve’s neck and wrapping his legs tight around Steve’s waist. “Carry me.”

“I promise not to drop you.” Steve nuzzled into Tony’s bite mark. Later, after Tony checked his reactor, startling awake, all he remembered was a lot of rubbing and some gasping, followed by at least one more shower. Maybe he could put baby wipes by the bed or something. Or, he could learn to live with come in his hair, which would probably be easier.

Tucking the covers closer around Steve, Tony slid away to his closet. “Jarvis, you still up?”

“As always, sir. May I suggest you wake up Mr. Rogers? He seems to be irritated when you flee the bed.”

“If I wake him up, I’ll start humping him again, and we’ll never get anything done. Feel free to tell him that.” Tony put on his black flight shirt but went with his black khakis and boots. “Jarvis, it’s still night, right?”

“It is two a.m.”

“Should be enough time. Make sure there’s coffee.” Tony rushed, hopping into his boots. Dummy met him at the door with the tool box. “Good boy. Let’s get to work.”

Jarvis cranked the music, and they dove into the needed adjustments, arguing for hours over Tony’s butt, bigger or not bigger, and Tony decided that it was mostly the sculpting for speed that made it look… fat.

“I do not have a fat butt!” Tony told Dummy for the third time. Dummy danced in a circle, bobbing his head, which was no help at all. Tony stepped back and nodded. “Jarvis?”

“Nicely done, sir.”

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Tony grabbed up his dried pineapple, ate them all in one bite, and finished the coffee pot. He was ready. He hoped. Flying a new suit always made him work a little harder at it. “Jarvis, where’s Steve?”

“He’s still sleeping. Shall I wake him?”

Tony stared down at the leather cuff around his wrist. It was a promise, of something, he wasn’t sure what. “Yeah, do that. Dummy, let’s straighten up the shop. No, don’t whine. Get those wrenches put away.” He busied himself with that, instead of flying away into the dawn, and he congratulated himself on his control.

“Tony, I swear I’m going to cuff you to the bedpost if you don’t stop sneaking out!” Steve entered the shop like a hurricane, all bluster and destruction, yelling over the pounding music. He was fully dressed, down to socks and shoes, but his hair was askew so he’d hurried.

“Do you know any swear words that aren’t ‘golly’ and ‘gee’?”

“You’re damn right I do!” Steve put his fists on his hips, looking both angry and heroic. Tony ran through six scenarios, most of them ending in him flying away. He cut the music with a hand gesture and eased out a long breath. Steve narrowed his eyes. “Were you just going to fly off, Tony?”

“I was waiting for you.” Tony kept his eyes on Steve’s hands. Intellectually, he doubted that Steve would try to hit him, but he had been known to push people beyond their limits. “Dummy and I were cleaning up, but I was hoping to get to New York before Pepper left for work. I mean, sure, it’s only twenty-three floors down, but once she gets in her office, she’s in the zone, and…”

The silence between them stretched, and Steve didn’t look any less angry. He took his fists off his hips, grabbing his hair for a second. “Stop looking like I’m going to hit you, please.”

“I’m not worried about that.” Tony raised his chin, angry now. He’d done the right thing, and he was being yelled at for it, and that was a little too familiar. He stepped close, not caring that he had to look up several inches to meet Steve’s eyes. “I’m not scared of you. Or anyone else. Yes, grabby hands freak me out. No big deal. You hit me, and I’ll get right back up. I can do that all day.”

Eyes wide, Steve crumbled. That was the only way to describe it. He ended up sitting on the floor with his head cradled in his hands. Tony looked around, hoping there was someone in his shop who could explain this behavior. Maybe Steve had a reset button, or Howard had left some schematics lying around somewhere.

“Hey, you okay?” Tony sat down next to him, knees touching. It wasn’t the smartest thing to say, but he didn’t have anything else. “See, I’m still wearing your cuff. I was going to ask you to put it on the suit. The tolerances are a little tight for it to be on the inside. My shoulder feels okay. I did some stretches, not even a twinge. I have to get the muscle back though. I haven’t flown in a suit in weeks. I hope I haven’t forgotten how, and really, people don’t realize this, but it takes practice to fight in these things. They have limitations, and if I hit the wrong booster I’m liable to hit a wall, or a building, or just…” He took a long, shaky breath. “Fall from the sky. Of course, I usually catch myself. I don’t rely on the Hulk or anything.”

“I guess I never thought about it. You make it look natural.” Steve snuck a glance at Tony, covertly sliding his hand onto Tony’s knee. “I want to help, not be left behind.”

Tony didn’t quite get it, but he’d work on it. “I’ll try harder? Maybe Jarvis could remind me? I did warn you about the obsessive behavior.”

“You did.” Steve scrubbed his hand through his hair. “Promise me you won’t fall from the sky? I don’t think my heart can take it again.”

“Mine either.” Tony rushed out the words, tucking his knees up and clasping his arms around them before the shaking started. “The suit’s ready. And boy, is it going to be fast.

“Jarvis, start early production on the Mark Nine. Order anything we need. Steve, would you help him get going on that while I’m in New York?”

“I’d be happy to help. I need to dip the pool, too.” Steve’s sweet lop-sided smile nearly broke Tony’s will to live.

“No more dipping. Jarvis, initiate the Captain protocol as soon as he’s had his coffee.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Wait. What?” Steve snuck his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “That doesn’t sound good. Is Dummy going to chase me around the shop?”

“Oh, this is so much worse than that.” Tony kissed him on the forehead. “You watch the fort while I’m gone. I don’t have the security system here that I do at the Tower. If Shield tries to get hold of Bruce and his invention, well, you might have to stop them.”

“I can’t believe they’d be that stupid, but I’ll be vigilant.” Steve’s squared jaw reinforced that message. He eased to his feet and put out his hand. “Did you eat?”

“I did, and I’ll eat again when I get there.” Tony eyed the hand for a moment and then took it quickly before he changed his mind, hoping his own wasn’t shaking. He popped up to his feet. “I need you to tell me if my butt looks big. Dummy was no help at all.”

Steve laughed, and they were hugging, and it was okay. Tony let Steve nibble on the bite mark, not even complaining when it was clear he was making it darker and they were starting to grind against each other.

“Steve. I have to go. Pepper will kill me.” Tony didn’t put much heart into it, but it had to be said once. “You don’t want that.”

“Okay. Right.” Steve kissed him. “You don’t have to jump out a window to get it on, do you?”

Tony’s answer was a long slow grind and a bite to Steve’s collarbone through the flannel shirt. Steve groaned, but he stepped back. “Can you get into your suit with your, all, you know?”

Laughing, Tony quit trying to seduce him. One more shower, and he’d be late. He held out his arm. “Take this off, please.”

“Okay.” Steve unwrapped the cuff from Tony’s wrist, tucking it in his pocket. “I’ll keep it.”

“You sure? I’ll wear it on the suit. I don’t think it’ll blow off.” Tony would stop to pick it up if that happened. “Pepper will want to see, now that you’ve mentioned it.”

Steve shrugged, shaking his head, and Tony took him at his word. One last look around, and he moved to the middle of his shop. “Stay back until the bots are done.”

“Got it.” Steve went to stand by Dummy. “Don’t worry. He won’t be gone long.”

Dummy beeped several times at him, and Tony initialized the mechanism. The suit was built around him, and he ran two diagnostics before taking his first step. He was a little afraid that the increased speed would build up ice on the suit, or it would sheer off pieces, leaving him plummeting to the ground.

“Jarvis?”

“We are in the green, but I will, of course, monitor all air traffic.”

“I love it when you talk like that.” Tony clanked forward, raising the visor. “How does it look?”

“I like the mix of silver and gold with the red.” Steve walked all the way around him. “Your butt is fine. How is this one set for weapons?”

“Minimal, but enough to get by.” Tony grinned, beyond ready to go. “Gotta fly. See ya.”

“Fly safe.” Steve turned slightly away. “Dummy, where’s the coffee?”

Tony took that to mean he could go, and he did. He would. He sighed. “I’m so screwed.”

“I will look after him, sir.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Tony dropped his visor and went out the garage. By the time he hit cruising altitude, he had stopped yowling from the head rush of going so fast. “Yeah!” Tony shifted his hand, sending the suit into a long spiral through the sky. “What a rush!”

“Tolerances are excellent.”

“Speedy lives up to his name.” Tony pushed the suit to its limits before he was satisfied. Putting it on cruise control, he went through a mental checklist. “Jarvis, how’s Steve?”

“Doing quite well, in fact.”

“My shoulder?”

“Scans show the crack is healed, and there is no swelling. Congratulations, sir, I believe you are well.”

“It was never as bad as they made it out to be.” Tony did a barrel roll and grinned. “Okay, let’s review the topics I have avoided thinking about: the stock market and Iron Man subbing gossip. Roll tapes.”

It took forever to see all the news, or it seemed that way, and he was over another state or two before it ground to a halt. Jarvis said, “Stock prices fell twenty-five percent. I have bought up as much stock as has been for sale.”

“Did Hammer sell?”

“Mr. Hammer sold at the opening bell. I went ahead and paid top dollar because I know you wanted his stock back in particular.”

“Yeah, good choice.” Tony wondered if Steve had watched any of those cable idiots dissecting their relationship, predicting doom and gloom. “How far out am I?”

“Thirty minutes at your current speed.”

Tony toyed with the idea of calling Pepper, but he’d rather be screamed at face-to-face. He pushed Speedy even faster, bored and taking the time to read his emails and check on the R&D department. That done, he reviewed the agenda for the board meeting, knowing that none of that was getting done.

“Jarvis, I’m bored.”

“Calling Mr. Rogers, sir.”

“Tony?”

“I’m bored. Flying straight is boring.” Tony saw the storm up ahead and went higher to avoid it, noticing several planes doing the same. “What are you doing?”

“Learning about your company and sobbing into my coffee. My brain isn’t big enough for all these facts.”

“Wimp.” Tony had no sympathy for him. “Have Jarvis explain what happened in the stock market this morning, and whatever you do, don’t watch the cable channels, or turn on the television for that matter.”

“Check. Oh, Bruce says hi, and Dummy and Clint are off at the range, shooting targets.”

“Tell me Dummy isn’t shooting anything.”

“I think he’s a target. Clint said not to worry.”

“Jarvis, if Hawkeye breaks Dummy, I’ll be extremely displeased.”

“I’m monitoring the situation.”

“Commuting is damn dull.” Tony swooped, experimenting with cutting repulsors and compensating. He fell and caught himself across the sky. It never hurt to practice for what he knew would come in handy in the future.

“Tony, what are you doing? You sound like you’re having a heart attack!” Steve shouted right in Tony’s ear.

“One second. Jarvis, cut audio.” Tony shut down everything, and then timed the reboot. It was fast enough that he didn’t fall too far, but if there was damage, it’d take longer. “Simulate eighty percent damage across the board. Run program.”

“Sir, Mr. Rogers is threatening to chase you down with the quinjet.”

“Do it!” Tony fell, and fell, until it came to him how to fix it, and he landed with a thud, but he was fine. Fine. Fine. “Restore audio.”

“Tony! What the hell!”

“I’m fine. I have to test the suit, Steve.” Tony raised his visor and hoped the cow didn’t charge him. “Jarvis, where am I?”

“A farm in Pennsylvania.”

“Oh, good, almost there.” Tony watched the gauntlets shake, and he might’ve been breathing hard. He couldn’t tell over all the noise in his ears. “Steve, I’m on the ground. Sitting down. I’m good! Really!”

“Thank God.”

“I’m hanging up now. I’ll call you when I get there.” Tony made a note to never do that again. Calling Steve while flying was a bad idea. That cow was definitely closer, and Tony got up, moving in a flash. By the time he’d blown all the muck off, he was navigating the steel mountains of New York City, and Steve was so very wrong. Stark Tower was both a marvel of modern technology and beautiful architecture. “Jarvis, let Steve see it through my eyes.”

“Very well, sir, but I’m afraid he’s made up his mind on the Tower’s aesthetics.”

“He can change it,” Tony huffed. He landed with a thump and took notice of the repairs as the armor was stripped away. It looked as if they were making good progress. He’d check the reports after Pepper yelled at him for a few hours. “Honey, I’m home!”

The elevator doors opened, and Pepper emerged, eyes flashing, and Tony loved her. He grinned. “Did you miss me?”

“My god, Tony. He practically gnawed your neck off!”

“He’s going through a possessive stage.” Tony fixed himself a scotch, still a little shaky from nearly killing a cow. “Let me drink this, and then you can start yelling.”

Pepper moved in very close, looking him up and down. “Are you okay?”

“Test flights can be a bit rocky.” Tony nodded. “I’m good. Jarvis, put up the information from the stock market. Real time on the floor included, please.”

“I’ve already spoken to every board member. They’re all in a state that can only be described as panic.” Pepper rolled her eyes. “In hindsight, Steve should’ve stayed home.”

“In hindsight, you shouldn’t have let him live in my house!” Tony wasn’t turning that loose any time soon, even if he did like the results. “You set this up! Now live with the consequences!”

She raised her hands, eyebrows up. “Whoa! I-. She blushed. “Okay! I did do that.”

“Were you tired of me? Time to turn old Tony out to pasture, and you didn’t have the guts to tell me? You leashed, collared, and pampered me. A guy might get his feelings hurt in all this!” Tony let his anger out. “I know I should’ve called you before I started humping him, but you hurt me too!”

“I hurt you?” Pepper sounded genuinely confused.

“I guess I thought it would always be me and you, and then Captain Tightass, and wow is it tight, shows up, and you’re throwing me at him.”

“Tony, you knelt to him. You did that. I thought we’d continue to muddle along, and then you went down like a ton of bricks in front of him.” She took the drink from him and drank it. “You hired me to get you what you wanted. You wanted Steve.”

Tony slumped down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. “Okay. My fault. I’m sorry, but all the lies built up, and then, you’re right, I fell hard. I told my dad I was a sub when I was twelve, right before my second stint at boarding school. He took the time to explain in excruciating detail how that would never, could never, happen, and I tried to do it for him, but I guess it all fell apart at the worst possible time. I tried to be a Dom, Pepper. I really did.”

“I know.” Pepper sat down next to him and put her arm around him. “You still have me, Tony. I’m not leaving you. Things will be different is all.”

“I hate different, unless it’s an upgrade of some sort, and I’m pretty sure this isn’t one of those. I feel like I failed my dad. Look at all the failure! I’m talking about feelings. It’s been three days? Two? And I’m a weepy sub!” Tony rubbed his face. “And people wonder why I jumped off a building.”

“I knew Iron Man would catch you.” Pepper rubbed his back. “We can get through this.”

“You do realize I’m Iron Man?” Tony grumbled, not expecting an answer, but she was right. He always had a contingency plan. “Okay, Pepper, this is what I want to do. I want my company back. I’m tired of a bunch of old, stuffy Doms telling me what to do.”

“Yeah, I know. I figured it out when Jarvis started buying stock this morning.” Pepper patted him again and went to take the glass back to the bar. She didn’t refill it. “We’ll lose millions.”

“I don’t care. Billionaire, millionaire, what the hell does it matter when I can’t even sell my little inventions, like the unwinding cuff?” Tony got up and wandered to the newly-installed windows, looking out on the city in the morning. “I need bots here.”

“If someone starts buying up your cheap stock, we’re screwed.” Pepper moved to stand behind him. She always had his back.

“We’re cancelling the rest of our military contracts.” Tony hated to do it, knowing Rhodey would have words with him, but it had to be done. “Full stop on production. Deliver what we have and then take the penalties.”

“Is it time to make bricks and beams for baby hospitals?”

“It might be, yeah. I want to do things that don’t make you and Steve disappointed in me.” Tony meant that, but there was no reason to ever repeat it. “Let’s clear land mines, solve world hunger, bring solar energy to the United States, and build electric cars, or hell, ones that have arc reactors in them, anything really.”

“I need another drink.” Pepper moved away, and Tony turned, smiling, unable to help himself. She took a deep breath. “We’ll have to reorganize from the ground up.”

“Natasha is bored. Steve is bored. Hawkeye wants to murder things. Let’s put them to work, and we have assets.” Tony would sell almost everything. None of it mattered any longer. “Did you sell the house in Dubai?”

“Not yet. I wasn’t sure you were serious. I see that you are now.” Pepper downed another finger of scotch and smiled. “It could be fun. Doing what we want for a change.”

“Exactly.” Tony strolled over to one of the screens and watched Jarvis buy stock. “You can sell my yacht.”

“Oh, stop it. You know I’m behind you all the way. You don’t have to dangle candy in front of my, you know, never mind. I’m selling the yacht. I hate that thing.”

“Me too.” Tony laughed with her. “It always smelled like fish.”

“And people were always throwing up!” Pepper came to him, standing tall in her killer heels and looking as if she might conquer the world before breakfast. “I need to make about forty phone calls.”

“I’m going to get a bite to eat and then pester you. Steve made me promise to spend the night.”

“Get a massage. It’ll loosen the muscles in your shoulder.” Pepper threaded her arm through his and started for the elevator. “Come on. I want you to be seen here in New York. Let’s really get the rumor mill going.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure people saw me on my way in.” Tony agreed with her, however. “But I’ll step out and sign autographs. Those cos-players deserve nice things.”

“Take Happy. I think he’s got a crush on the one dressed like Thor.”

Tony snapped his jaw shut. “Will do.” He got off the elevator one floor down and headed for his snack bar. “Jarvis, call Steve.”

Steve’s first words weren’t a surprise. “Tony, did you eat?”

“Heading that way. How’d you know I was here?”

“Saw it on the news.” Steve might’ve laughed. “There’s rampant speculation that we’ve already broken up.”

“Now, now, we’re negotiating. You’ll have to work a little harder to tame a wild Tony Stark.” Tony watched Steve laugh now. “Hang up on him, Jarvis.”

“He is progressing nicely on the material I’m teaching him. He doesn’t argue like you do, sir.”

“That shows a lack of imagination, but I’ll work on it.” Tony grabbed a bagel and some chips, eating mindlessly at his desk while flipping through the reports on how his suit had weathered the flight. Without even thinking about it, he put on the bracelets he found in the top drawer. It never hurt to be careful in a city that had weathered an alien attack. “Speedy did a great job. Now let’s start on the next one. I want armaments on this one that make War Machine look like it was built for peace. Oh, and does Rhodey need an upgrade?”

“I’ll send him a text. Shall I schedule a massage?”

“Please.” Tony would admit to some stiffness but no pain. He got a cup of coffee, doctored it with sugar, and took his time over it. When he was done, he went to find some proper clothes for signing autographs. “Jarvis, do I have a Captain America shirt?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Send out for a dozen in different colors. Make it quick.” Tony grinned. He left a trail of clothes to the shower, washing the sweat away and wishing Steve was nearby to shove up against. He considered masturbating but decided against it. He’d make up for it tomorrow when he got back to Malibu. By the time he was dry, there was a stack of shirts on his bed. He tossed through them and slid into his favorite: blue with a shield emblem. His arc reactor was right under the star. He smiled, finished dressing, and went to find a sharpie.

********

After the police arrived, Tony was willing to admit it had gotten a little out of hand. The one good thing was the press couldn’t make headway against the heaving tide of fangirls and fanboys. He signed everything pushed at him, except naked body bits. Those days were over. Happy stayed at Tony’s back, breathing heavily and sweating buckets.

“Can we go now?” he asked for the tenth time.

“If we try to make the lobby, we’ll be torn apart.” Tony grinned, signing a shirt thrust at him. The wave of people writhed in an effort to get to him, and he nearly lost his balance, only Happy keeping him up. “We’re doomed.” And then it came to him, and he managed to get out his phone. “Jarvis, use the exterior speakers. Some theme music please, and carefully, oh, so carefully, deploy.”

The bass beat pounded, turning the crowd into a screaming mass of energy, and he put his arms up. The Iron Man Army – he was trademarking that – did the same, and he used two very brawny ladies to clear a hole. The suit whistled its way down to them, and there was just enough room to get it on without hitting anyone. He grabbed Happy by the hand and rocketed him up to the penthouse to the roar of a cheering crowd.

“You get the rest of the day off. I swear,” Tony said, dropping back off the building. He could feel the difference between this suit and Speedy, but he’d always love the battle-scarred Mark Seven. He treated the crowd to a few acrobatics, and then asked everyone to go home without crushing anyone. They groaned that the show was over, but this was New York so no big deal, and he took a spin around town to see the sights.

“Everyone okay, Jarvis?”

“No injuries thus far. I believe Miss Potts is making another donation to the police officer’s association as we speak.”

“Good.” Tony stopped at his favorite Starbucks, where he had an account, and stood at a table near the window to drink it. No one bothered him, and he would always love New York, no matter the better weather in Malibu. He tossed his cup and took off for the Tower.

“Your massage is in thirty minutes.

“In addition, Sir, the proximity alarm on Mr. Roger’s phone has activated.”

“Okay, Jarvis, you have to stop calling him that. I feel like I’m subbing for an old guy in a cardigan. Ask Hawkeye to find it.”

“I’ll endeavor to find a better form of address, and I believe the phone is at the bottom of the indoor pool.”

Tony landed, let them strip off the suit, and poured himself a scotch. He’d nearly been eaten alive today by rabid fans, and he needed a drink. “The pool. Really. Does he feel bad?”

“I don’t believe he’s aware the phone is in the pool.”

“How did he even manage that?” Tony wanted to see the video, and then it dawned. “Was he skinny dipping? He threw off his clothes, dived in, and the phone fell out of his pocket. I gotta see this.”

There was a short delay, and Tony was starting to wish he had popcorn. He then suspected Jarvis was doing some last second editing. “Jarvis?” he purred.

“Sorry, sir.”

The video started, and Tony was sure his eyebrows went through the roof. “What the absolute hell? Dummy and You aren’t supposed to leave the shop! Where did Dummy get a piñata? Is Hawkeye naked? My eyes! My eyes!”

“You discarded that rule when you allowed Dummy to chase Hawkeye around the property.”

Tony peeked out between his fingers. “Who made mojitos? Why aren’t I there? Do they only have fun when I’m not there? Even Bruce looks something other than broody! This is so unfair!”

“I believe the fiesta theme was Ms. Romanoff’s idea.”

“Are there tacos in my pool?” Tony slumped down in the closest chair, taking a big drink of scotch. “I bet Thor will show up, and they’ll all say they wish Tony Stark was there, but no one will mean it. Cut feed. Tell them to bite me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sulking, Tony went to his massage, and he hated massages, even on a custom-made table, but he fell asleep anyway.

Grabbing for his heart, he plummeted to the floor, landing with a crunch on his back. He was sure he’d broken something.

“Sir, are you injured?”

“Where am I again, J?”

“Stark Tower. It’s three o’clock in the afternoon, and you had a massage.”

“Thanks.” Tony didn’t get right up. He found his breath, discovered he was only bruised, not broken, and vowed to avoid massage tables in the future. The door opened, and spiked, neon green heels tapped their way over to him.

“Tony, are you dead?” Pepper asked.

“Nah.” Tony rolled to his stomach and pushed to his feet, grabbing at the tiny towel. “Can I go to my shop and work on the Mark Nine?”

“Didn’t you just finish a suit?”

“Maybe.” Tony took a long stretch and shook out his muscles, letting the towel flutter to the floor. Pepper had seen it all before anyhow, and her eyes didn’t even dip down, which was a little insulting. “How’s the stock?”

“Through the floor. I fully expect an investigation by the SEC. The good news is that everyone suspects you’re crazy, so I plan to use that as my defense.”

“PTSD and all.” Tony nodded, refusing to be insulted and agreeing that it was a good plan. “Also, the first drop in stock can in no way be attributed to our actions.”

“Thank God.” Pepper reached for Tony’s hand, and he didn’t think. He blocked. Her eyes blew wide. “Tony?”

“Sorry. Sorry. I had a bad dream.” Tony took an uneven breath. “For some reason, I’m hyper-aware of hands lately.”

“Lately?” She didn’t sound as if her feelings were hurt.

“Worse than usual.” Tony got the door for her. “I blocked Steve yesterday. Why are people so grabby?”

“We like you?” Pepper grinned, leading him towards the bedroom for some clothes. “I’ll be more careful. You said you’re spending the night?”

“Steve made me promise,” Tony grumbled, wanting to fly to Malibu and yell at them for having fun without him.

“Good. Let’s spend the rest of the day planning our new company, and you can draw up a letter telling the board of directors that we no longer require their services.”

“Did they sell?” Tony boggled at her. “All of it?”

“All.” Pepper laughed. “Right now, we stand at ninety-three percent ownership. The other seven percent is owned by people who don’t own televisions or have a phone.”

“Or have the internet.” Tony rubbed his hands together, ridiculously glad that it was his company again. This time he was going to wipe the Stane out of his dad’s company. “Take us private within the month.”

“I’m worried about lost jobs.” Pepper abandoned him at the door to his closet, and he dressed quickly, throwing on another Captain America shirt with his jeans and boots. She was waiting for him, and they continued on to the shop. She got them each a drink from the machine and trailed him to a sofa. They sprawled, and she toed off her high heels. “Pull over the coffee table, and let’s make sure your faithful employees aren’t bent over in this deal.”

“Why, Pepper, you very nearly cursed.” Tony took his energy drink and toasted her. “To bricks and beams for baby hospitals.”

They clicked bottles and grinned. Hours later, Tony was done smiling and growing frustrated with Pepper’s insistence that they keep the plant in Virginia that supplied Starkwear bulletproof vests to the military.

“Tony, I know you want out of the military’s pocket, but those vests save lives!”

“All I’m saying is sell the company and the technology behind the vests. We’ve made millions. Let someone else have a chance!” Tony wasn’t backing away from taking his fingers out of the military’s pie. “What about the goggles? Metal detectors? Helmets? Pepper! It never ends!”

Pepper lowered her head, rubbing her forehead. “I guess I already stopped those contracts anyway.”

“Exactly.” Tony fixed her and himself a scotch. Dinner was on its way up, and he could admit to some hunger. “I know dear, old Dad believed in supplying weapons and all the gear that goes with them to the military and all our allies, but the world is different now. The lines are blurred, and too much of our tech ends up in places it shouldn’t. Did you know those bullet-proof vests are stolen by Al-Qaeda? They take them apart and use the armor for cars.”

“Sir, you need to reduce your glass of scotch by half to stay within your guidelines.”

“Crap.” Tony poured half the scotch out into another glass and added water to make it look like more. He took the drinks back to Pepper and handed her the correct one. Her eyebrows were up, so he answered the unspoken question. “Steve.”

“Wow. Just. Wow.” Pepper took a big drink. “Wow.”

“Oh, shut up.” Tony glared at his watered-down drink. “He’s still traumatized because I drank myself senseless.”

“That was stupid.” Pepper nodded like she thought he was stupid too. “Really? Al-Qaeda?”

“Really.” Tony sighed. He was an expert in where his technology was and its unintended uses. “On to the metal detectors. Keep making them, but slow down production enough for me to tweak the models. We’ll sell them privately. Give everyone a vacation.”

“I don’t see how this plays into finding land mines.”

“You will.” Tony would make it happen. He sipped his scotch, grimacing at the watered down travesty. The food arrived, and they ate in silence, but he kept working on his tablet, noticing Pepper doing the same. “You gave Natasha a list of things to do?”

“As long as her arm.”

“Well, good.” Tony trusted her with the business, even though he wasn’t sure when he’d started doing that, but probably after he’d fired her. Thinking of her made him think of Steve, and Tony wanted to know if the fiesta in his house was over yet. “Jarvis, what’s--?”

“Sir, Shield operatives have been spotted within a mile of the house.”

Tony was on his feet instantly. “Steve, tell me what you’re doing. Now!”

There was a half-second delay that lasted forever. “Black Widow is moving Bruce and his technology to your safe room. Hawkeye and I are ready.”

“I’ll be there in an hour, less if I get good winds.” Tony dropped a kiss on Pepper’s head. “I’ll keep in touch. Bruce has something Shield wants.” And he ran, noticing that Steve didn’t try to stop him. “Jarvis, try to beat your record for getting the suit on me.”

“I’ll endeavor to do so.”

Two minutes later, Tony blasted into the sky, sure that he’d be on the news again as he hit Mach speeds, setting off a sonic boom that rattled buildings and pushing the suit past Jarvis’ recommended tolerances. “I’m in the air. Steve, give me a sit-rep before I have a panic attack.”

“I talked Hawkeye out of putting arrows in their tires, for now, but I count three vehicles, all of them stopped on the road. No one is getting out. Windows are dark, impossible to get a head count, but Natasha tells me those SUVs can hold a lot of fellas.”

Time ticked away, and Tony cursed the extra two minutes it took to carve a path around a jumbo jet-liner. Everyone in the air needed to get the hell out of his way.

“Jarvis, are they on our property yet?” Tony recalculated his flight path to shave off three minutes.

“Not yet, sir.”

“And we’re sure they’re Shield?” Tony wouldn’t put it past Hammer to make a smash and grab.

“I have facial recognition on the driver of one of the vehicles. He was outside the Tower in New York.”

“Lock down all the computers, back everything up, and prepare to do a burn if necessary.”

“Yes, sir. I am patching Colonel Rhodes through to you.”

“Tony! What the hell is going on? You scared the shit out of four Air Force bases!”

“I’ve got Shield agents within a mile of my house in Malibu, and I’m in New York. Well, I was. I’m moving west as fast as the suit can take me.”

“You’re sure it’s them? Why would they come after you? You work for them!”

“They’re after Bruce.” Tony knew how dumb it sounded. “He invented something they want.”

“That makes more sense now. Why not just ask you for it?”

“I don’t know! I’m twenty minutes out.”

“Did you strap yourself to a rocket?”

“Pretty much.” Tony found another minute to slice. “We should do lunch. Get a beer.”

“With Captain America?”

“If you want.” Tony checked the air space around Malibu with an eye for helicarriers. “Jarvis, you spot anything in the air over the house?”

“No, sir. The vehicles haven’t moved closer, but there are four now.”

“What the hell are they waiting for?” Tony changed his course to come in behind them.

“Tony, it’s on the cable news that you took off from New York, and they’re on the move,” Steve said, voice somehow deeper like Captain America. “Coming fast now.”

“They underestimated Speedy.” Tony tried for one more percent, pushing everything far into the red. “Jarvis, put up exterior video.”

“I’ll be there in twenty,” Rhodey said. “Leave someone for me to blast.”

“No promises.” Tony couldn’t help but cringe as a SUV with its tires full of arrows slammed into his front door. Men with guns poured out, and Tony was five minutes away. “Jarvis, is Bruce holding it together? I like my roof on my house.”

“He’s staying calm.”

“For now.” Tony was two minutes out. “Steve? Cap!”

“Busy.”

The sound of gunfire and bodies slamming came with video, as Jarvis cut in and out, showing the fight raging in his home. Tony spent his last minute dialing the number Coulson had given him long before there had been a worm hole in the sky. There was no answer, but it went to voice mail.

“Damn you, Fury. I am never fixing your helicarrier again! It can fall from the damn sky! Hopefully with you in it!”

Tony fired a blast, blowing up an SUV because it was empty. “Cap, I’m here. Call it.”

“They’re trying to get to your shop.”

“Oh, hell no.” Tony yanked the bumper of the SUV that was crammed in his door, moving the car back and dodging rubble that fell. “This is what happens when you have a party without me!”

“I wasn’t the one who threw a taco in the pool!” Hawkeye laughed. “Man, these guys are burly!”

“Grab an I.D. Who are these guys?” Captain America asked.

“Shield,” Black Widow said. “I just punched Agent Campbell in the face.”

“I liked him!” Hawkeye protested.

Bullets sprayed across Tony’s back, and he turned, firing. “You guys better have left some mojitos for me.”

“Sir, there are two men on the lower level.”

“On my way.” Tony went straight down and around and burst through the window of his shop. One of them took a shot at Dummy, and Tony broke the gun over the guy’s face. Captain America threw his shield up in time to deflect another round, and Tony stepped in front of Dummy to blast the other guy. “I hope Hawkeye didn’t like that guy. I think his hair’s on fire.”

“War Machine is seven minutes out, and he has discouraged several more SUVs from joining the fight,” Jarvis said.

“Good for Rhodey.” Tony scanned the remaining heat signatures. “We’ve got six left, Cap. All upstairs.”

“We better hurry before Hawkeye has all the fun.” Captain America flashed Tony a killer smile.

“Right behind you.” Tony went back out his broken window and hovered over the house. He scanned the sky, picking up a subtle vibration. “We’ve got helicopters, inbound, three of them, coming in over the ocean.”

“Working for you is never dull, Stark,” Black Widow said.

“Rhodey, disable those vehicles. I have helicopters to knock out of the sky.” Tony went after them with no qualms. He stayed low over the water until he pulled up right in front of the lead helicopter. It was damn easy to see Fury, and Tony raised his palms.

“Sir, I am picking up a transmission from Director Fury.”

“Put it on.” Tony hovered with the helicopter matching him.

“Damn it, Stark! Do not blow me out of the sky!”

“Give me one good reason!” Tony fired a warning shot at one of the other helicopters that was trying to get behind him. “Make it quick.”

“Those men aren’t here under my orders! We came to help!”

“I’m a trifle skeptical.” Tony took two seconds to review everything he knew about SHIELD again and couldn’t help but laugh. “Hill is staging a coup. She thinks if she gets the tech then she can win the day. Prove to the muckity mucks that you and your policies are useless.

“And Hill hates my guts.” Tony turned on a dime and shot back to the house. “Jarvis, secure Pepper to a safe location. Inform Happy that we’re on lockdown until further notice.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony called up every camera, flipping through screens as fast as humanly possible. “Got you.” He nearly brushed the water of the outdoor pool before he crashed through the window and plowed into her. She was still firing, one of her bullets hit Captain America, and Tony punched her in the face. She went down hard, out like a light, and Tony threw her gun into the ocean before going to his Dom.

“Steve? Don’t you dare die on me, not in plaid.” Tony could feel his pulse in his temple, and he opened his visor, rolling Steve over. The bullet was high in Steve’s chest, there was a clear exit wound, and blood pumped out all over Steve’s ugly shirt. “Jarvis!”

“His vitals are stabilizing.”

Hawkeye pounded around the corner, dropping to his knees. “Oh, shit.”

“I was late.” Tony watched Steve open his eyes and grimace. Steve clutched his chest, the bleeding had already stopped, and Tony wanted to kill her. “Steve! Breathe through it!”

“Damn it!” Steve caught Tony by the arm and cursed a blue streak, even showing off a few curse words that Tony had never heard. Hawkeye laughed, and they helped Steve to his feet. “That stung a little.”

“A little!” Tony felt weak in the knees. He knew exactly the damage that bullet had done, and Steve should be dead. “Hawkeye, get her out of here, or I’m going to kill her.”

“Not my turn to take out the garbage,” Hawkeye said with a sniff. “I’m going to check on Bruce.”

Black Widow appeared around the corner. “We got a ‘copter on the roof. Do I need to go kill them?”

“It’s Fury. He says he’s here to help.” Tony kept hold of Steve, helping him stagger to a sofa and drop to sitting. “Steve? Talk to me.”

“I’ll be okay in a few minutes.” Steve leaned his face into his palms and took deep breaths. “You okay?”

“A little panicked, seeing as how you were shot in the chest, but I’m working towards okay.” Tony rested his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Did she say anything?”

“Just to get out of her way.”

Black Widow strolled over and gave Hill a nudge with her boot. “We could toss her in the pool.”

Tony went to Hill and yanked her up, not caring that she was half-conscious at best. “What the hell, Hill?”

“Get your filthy hands off me, Stark!” Hill squirmed in his grasp, trying to kick him.

“Uh, no.” Tony gave her a good shake. “I hate you, too, but this is ridiculous!” He set her on her feet and pushed her away. “This was the plan?”

“I need the tech Dr. Banner invented.” Hill braced her hands on her knees, blood pouring off her lips from where Tony had punched her, but there was no doubt she was dangerous.

“Sir, we have a security breach in the Tower. Mr. Hogan is handling it.”

Tony paced back and forth, unable to be two places at a time. “Pepper? Pepper?”

“I’m okay, Tony.”

“I’ll go there,” Black Widow said. “Hawkeye, meet me at the quinjet.”

“Natasha, thanks.” Tony noticed that Hill was considering her exits. “Jarvis, is Bruce okay?”

“He’s fine, sir, remaining with the equipment in question.”

“I need that equipment.” Hill was more stable now, coming at Tony. “Hand it over, and I’ll go away. No more trouble.”

“You’re crazy.” Tony pivoted so he was between her and Steve, just in case she was an idiot, too. “I should’ve seen it before. It’s in the eyes. You thought these bozos could take on the Avengers? Didn’t you watch any of the video from New York?”

“A few more bullets to his chest, and it would’ve taken him awhile to get up.” Hill smirked. “I have reinforcements coming. Give up now.”

“I have backup too, and he destroyed your backup.” Tony laughed, knowing it would make her furious. “Jarvis, is Fury even trying to get this insane woman out of my house?”

“Tony, she was never the same after Coulson died,” Steve said, right at Tony’s shoulder now, shield firmly in hand. “Not that she should be excused from this.”

Now she laughed, face full of maniacal glee, and Fury stormed past both of them, nearly brushing Tony’s armor to get to her.

“Hill, stand down. You’re relieved of duty.”

“You can’t relieve me. I’m in charge!”

“Wow, she’s gone cuckoo.” Tony would make sure Fury took out all the garbage today. “Fury, get your employees under control. They keep trying to kill me. Did you ever find out who tried to nuke Stark Tower?”

“You think you’re so smart, but you don’t know anything!” Hill was raving now. Fury handcuffed her, dragging her towards the door, but she had more to say, “Shield is too good for you. You’re a drunken womanizer with a fancy robot. Anyone could fly around in that suit!”

“Don’t listen to her, Tony,” Steve said.

“Hey, Hill, what were you going to do when Bruce hulked out on you? Taser him? Scream a lot?” Tony goaded her, hoping for more information and not letting them out of his sight.

“He was never a threat. Fuck you, Stark! The last laugh is on you! You’re the biggest idiot consultant Shield ever hired!”

Steve caught Tony by the arm, and Fury hustled her away, if not earshot. “Jarvis, make sure to record all her ramblings. I want recorded audio on all conversations while Shield is in this house.”

“Yes, sir. There are two bodies floating in the indoor pool. Perhaps you should attend to those.”

“I have a pool boy for that.” Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Hey, glad you’re not dead.”

“Me too.” Steve slid his hand down to Tony’s wrist. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m peachy. I have another destroyed house on my hands, but I’m starting to get used to it. Natasha, are you on your way to New York?” Tony shut his helmet and checked power levels. He’d nearly burned this suit out getting here. He couldn’t kill a rat with his repulsors right now.

“We’ll get there. Pepper and Happy have handled it. Shield agents – the good guys – are on site.”

Steve didn’t turn him loose. “Should you have gone with them?”

Tony wasn’t sure, but it felt right to be here. “Aren’t you glad you polished your shield?”

“Let’s get the dead guys out of the pool.” Steve pulled him that way, and they walked together. “Hill really hates you. What did you do to her? Sleep with her?”

“Hey, sex with me does not turn people evil!” But Tony laughed. “And I have no idea. She always just thought I was, you know, disgusting. Some people have no taste.”

“Did you get drunk on the helicarrier and throw up in her boots?” Steve sighed, loud and long, after they saw the pool. “This is why Natasha left so fast.”

Tony took one look at his destroyed pool furniture, food strewn everywhere, two dead guys floating and tried to turn back around. “This is beyond my meager abilities. Fury has minions. They can do it.”

“Tony, I got more SUVs coming in hot. Should I blast them?” Rhodey asked.

“Jarvis, ask Fury.”

“Director Fury asks that you don’t, Colonel Rhodes. That’s his clean-up crew.”

“Steve, we’ve got more agents almost here. Let’s get to Bruce. I don’t trust anyone right now.” Tony wasn’t even close to joking. “Rhodey, meet us at the safe room.”

“Roger that.”

Another look around, and then Steve nodded. “Fury might make a play.”

“He might not be able to resist.” Tony picked up the pace, and they went down a level from the shop. The door was still locked, but Jarvis opened it for them. Bruce looked up from a pile of papers and smiled, a bit lop-sided.

“Oh, good. It’s you.” Bruce didn’t get up. “We all clear?”

“Yes, but no.” Tony wasn’t even going to try to explain.

“This safe room is nicer than any place I stayed in India.” Bruce sipped a cup of what smelled like tea.

“That’s because you lived in poverty.” Tony heard the noise behind them and spun, hands up. Captain America did the same, using his shield to block most of the door. “Hey, how are you, Rhodey? Have some fun out there?”

“Always good to shake the dust out of the suit.” Rhodey opened his faceplate and grinned. “Do you have any houses that aren’t destroyed?”

“The one in Florida is okay.” Tony glanced over his shoulder at Steve. “Did you sell that one?”

“Yeah, sorry. Pepper said it had termites.” Steve stuck out his hand. “Colonel Rhodes.”

“Captain America.”

They shook hands, and Tony watched them eyeball each other without trying to be obvious about it. “For the record, Rhodey and I have never slept together.”

“Ew! Tony!”

“Good,” Steve said. “Thanks for your help here today, Colonel.”

“You could’ve handled it. Tony, there might a few holes in your front lawn.”

“Of course there are.” Tony shut his helmet and checked his power levels again. “I have to get out of this suit. You guys stay here.”

“Tony, no,” Steve said, but he didn’t make the mistake of grabbing at him.

“If I don’t, I’m going to fall over and you’ll have to carry me there and take me out with a can opener. I’m about out of power.” Tony took a step. “I should install an alarm to warn me about that. Maybe next time, anyway, can I go?”

Steve blanched. “Go. Go. Make sure Dummy’s okay.”

“Aw, you’re fond of him.” Tony got moving, not too worried about leaving Rhodey and Steve in the same room. “Jarvis? No damage to the bots?”

“None, sir.”

Jarvis stripped him out of the suit a few minutes before the power supply failed altogether. Tony sank down into his desk chair and scrubbed at his face. The adrenaline was fading, and he felt like shaking to pieces. He also had the feeling he was missing something. Hill had been too happy at Tony’s alleged stupidity. She had to know why he was stupid.

“Jarvis, pull up the video of Hill going batshit crazy again, and then play it until she’s put in the helicopter.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony grabbed a cup of coffee while she ranted at him and Fury dragged her away.

“Stupid! He’s so stupid! And the best part is that he doesn’t know he’s stupid!”

“Hill, shut up,” Fury said.

“That tech should be ours. I had backing from the council. You know I did. Now Stark will sell it to the highest bidder. He’s not his father! You can’t trust him!”

“You’ve lost your damn mind.”

“I haven’t been the same since Coulson died!” And she went off into gales of shrieking laughter again, and Tony hit pause on the video. It all clicked together in his mind: inconsistencies, lies, and evasions, building to one inescapable conclusion.

“Son-of-a-bitch,” Tony whispered. He wasn’t angry as much as furious, and then relief followed, washing it away. Taking his coffee, he strolled back to the safe room, shouldered his way past his Dom and best friend and plunked his butt down next to Bruce on the sofa. “So what’s your plan?”

Bruce shrugged. “I had thought to give it to Shield, but now I’m not so sure.”

“Me neither.” Tony focused on his coffee until his mug was empty. “They have information I want. About my dad.”

“Oh.” Bruce fiddled with his glasses. “I thought you might want to sell it, since your company lost millions and all.”

Tony met Bruce’s eyes. “If we sell it, the money will be yours.”

“I’m not good with money.”

“It’s because you can’t keep your pants on.” Tony grinned, not even glancing at the two men guarding the door. “If we start giving them tech, it’ll never end.”

“They’ll expect things.” Bruce nodded. “You negotiate the deal. Hurt them a little.”

“I’ll do my best.” Tony patted Bruce on the knee. “Leave everything in here for now.”

“Good idea. I’m anxious to get back to my lab in New York City.” Bruce got to his feet, and Tony joined him. “Your Intellicrops are fascinating.”

“Why, thank you, Dr. Banner.” Tony nudged everyone out. “Jarvis, lock it down, no one but me in or out.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rhodey and Steve gave Tony a cautious look. Tony laughed. “Steve, are you aware that your phone is in the pool? The phone I begged you not to lose?”

“It is?” Steve groaned. “I’m going.” He trudged off, and Bruce went with him. Tony had no idea why.

“You sure about him, Tony? He’s all Dom,” Rhodey said.

“He’s not pushy.” Tony walked around War Machine twice. “Dusty? You let my suit get dusty? Let’s get you down to the shop and let the bots tear it apart.”

“You know it makes the generals nervous when you play around with the suit I stole.”

“That gun on your shoulder looks wobbly.” Tony gave it a push, needing to do something, get control over this crazy situation. “Yep, come on. I’ll give you a quick upgrade. I’m bored anyway.”

I’m on a day pass, so okay.” Rhodey grinned. “Captain America and Iron Man together. It boggles the mind.”

“You saw his ass. I’m only human.” Tony led the way to his shop, and they, Dummy helped, peeled Rhodey out of his suit. “These gauntlets are disgusting. Don’t you have a maintenance guy? Someone to blow the dirt out after a mission?”

“I’m lucky if they get all the parts on my body correctly.” Rhodey grabbed something to drink, a snack, and found a spot on the sofa. “You’d think it was complicated or something.”

“Your suit is old school, not that hard to take off and put on.” Tony rolled his eyes in disgust at the military. “I’d install some bots at your base but I don’t trust the military brains not to disassemble them and try to make rockets or something.”

“You have a valid point.” Rhodey turned on the television. “I wish you’d tell me before you piss the brass off. They seem to think you listen to me.”

Tony had been waiting for that. “It’s not the way Dad would’ve done it, but times have changed. The world isn’t made up of good guys and bad guys anymore.”

“It is, but it isn’t.” Rhodey had his eyes on the television. “I never quit looking for you in Afghanistan, and by the time I got to New York, it was all over but the cleanup. You know that, right?”

“Right.” Tony remembered having this conversation before, but he understood guilt. Some. Not a lot. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not. I see how you shake, and I guess I need to know that the captain isn’t going to make this worse.” Rhodey still didn’t look at him.

Protestations seemed a waste of time. Tony pulled over the air compressor and blew actual sand out of the palm components. “I’m not letting you take the suit.”

“What?” Rhodey jumped to his feet. “Tony!”

“It’s filthy. You know how I hate dirt. A pile of sand came out.” Tony waved the gauntlet at him. Dummy ducked and tried to grab it. Tony let him have it. “Get the other one, Dummy. And find the boots. I bet they’re encrusted. I don’t get paid enough to do this. I’m not even getting paid to do this. New rule: you fly in here once a month for an upgrade and a thorough cleaning. Jarvis, override the programming and set protocols. Stealing my suit is one thing, neglecting it is another!”

“What if I’m on duty somewhere?”

“Explain it to them. Use small words. This is important. Your thrusters were only at--.” Tony glanced at the readout. “Seventy-eight percent! These suits require regular maintenance, especially when you’re being shot at. You’re not flying around in a microwave!”

“Okay, that’s ridiculous.” Rhodey put his hands on his hips, frowning. “Is there real food in this house?”

“Ask Steve. He’s in charge of food.” Tony fussed at Dummy to hurry up, complained to Jarvis about neglect, set You to work sweeping up the glass, and kept moving so his hands didn’t shake. “You okay, Dummy? No one else shot at you, did they?”

Dummy beeped and did some sort of weird interpretive dance with his claw. Tony decided to take that as a negative. You whistled several times, perhaps jealous that he hadn’t been shot at, and Tony gave them both a pat.

“Jarvis, has Fury cleared my premises yet?”

“Director Fury is still directing the cleanup effort.”

Tony nodded, pacing and considering all the angles, but in the end, it didn’t matter because Fury strode into the shop, looking as if he belonged there, hands clasped behind his back.

“For the record, Stark, I never expected you to be the man your father was.”

“Then I guess you were never disappointed.” Tony was irrationally glad that Dummy was behind him. “Did you haul Hill off to the loony bin?”

“She won’t be bothering the Avengers again.” Fury seemed to hesitate. “Dr. Banner is on site?”

“He was in my safe room. Lucky for you, he wasn’t feeling green today.” Tony shrugged, making a gesture that looked random but instructed Jarvis to pipe a live feed of this to wherever Steve was. “Did you want to talk to him?”

“Not necessary. I am, however, interested in acquiring the technology he’s invented.”

“Of course you are.” Tony stuck his hands in his pockets. “I know so little about my dad’s time at Shield. Tell me, did he charge you guys by the hour? The invention? Or did he do it for apple pie and the American way?”

“He did it because he didn’t want the Nazis to rule the world.” Fury stalked over to the coffee maker and poured a cup. “He was young, idealistic, and full of questions. Like you, without the bitterness.”

“Well, since that was his legacy to me, it all sounds like a fairy tale.” Tony noticed that Fury hadn’t truly answered the question. “Bruce wants ten million. I think that’s low ball.”

Fury’s shoulders tucked in a little tighter, and Tony wondered if it was an honest reaction or one designed to make him feel guilty.

“It works?”

“Only success in three field tests. I’ve looked it over. It works. Light, portable, the only drawback being that it’s a one of a kind. Should work forever, but if you break it, it can’t be fixed because the components are impossible to get, unless the Chitauri are willing to hand a few over.” Tony figured they’d break it. “So are you in charge at Shield again? Or do I need to negotiate with someone else?”

Fury’s one eye glared as he drank his coffee. “You think I wasn’t in charge?”

“I think Hill’s been scurrying behind your back, garnering support and making trouble, like sending Captain America to Malaysia to hijack that operation, and your council has been pissed at you, probably with good reason.” Tony strolled to a monitor and flicked through the security cameras, spotting Steve in the kitchen with Rhodey. It was clear they were watching a monitor. “I want some reassurances, or the device stays at Stark Industries. I’m sure Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow could put it to good use. I could form my own super-secret agency like dear old dad. Follow in his footsteps!”

“I know you, Stark. What do you really want? Money bores you.” Fury kept drinking Tony’s coffee. “Keep in mind that you can’t have the helicarrier.”

“As if I’d want it.” Tony sniffed, disliking Fury’s tone and attitude. “I’ll have Jarvis draw up a proposal and get it to you. We’ll see how serious you are.”

“No games, Stark.” Fury drew himself up even taller, putting the cup away now. “No lies.”

Tony had to check his reactor because he was sure his heart stuttered. “Me? Lie? To you? Okay, before I’ll even consider giving you this equipment instead of, oh, anyone else with a pulse, you tell the Avengers the damn truth.”

“The truth?” But Fury was coy now.

Dummy caught Tony’s attention with the second boot, and Tony took it from him, taking it to the bench. “And clean up the mess you made here. When you’re done, we’ll talk again about the technology you want.”

“Damn it, Stark.” Fury moved in on him, wicked fast and strong, dominance breaking loose and there was a lot of it. It was strange because Tony had no desire to kneel, or duck his head, or even be concerned. Mostly, he was annoyed.

How Steve got there so fast was a matter for video later, but there was suddenly a wall of Steve in front of Tony. “Don’t think I’ll let you touch him,” Steve said.

“Are you hiding behind Captain America, Stark?”

Tony noisily blew the sand from the boot with the air compressor and then fired it off in the general direction of Fury, not caring that some cabinets blew apart. “Pretty sure I’m not. You heard what I said. We’re done.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re cleaning that up.”

“Dummy always needs things to do.” Tony continued with the boot, replacing a worn part. He noticed that the stare down between Fury and Steve wasn’t quite over.

“Captain.”

“Director.”

“Jarvis, call some tow trucks to get all the destroyed vehicles off my property and make sure Fury gets someone here to fix my front door, again.” Tony frowned down at the boot, not liking the way the repulsor had fired. It had stuttered after ignition, he was sure of it. He took a shot off Fury’s port bow and once again, Steve didn’t even flinch, and that was a level of trust that was either amazing or stupid. Tony sighed. “This needs to be completely re-built. Jarvis, get me a boot from the Mark Six.”

“I agree, sir.”

“I get the message. I’m leaving,” Fury said. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Whatever.” Tony started ripping out parts, tossing them here and there. “Steve, did Rhodey find some food?”

“There were leftovers in the fridge.” Steve eased over to him and stood close. “Was he going to touch you? Has he ever touched you? Did you have sex with him?”

“Are you going to ask that about every Dom?” Tony was more curious than anything. He was focused on the boot right now. He might be insulted later when he had a minute.

“Until I can forget all the YouTube videos, yes.”

Tony sighed loud and long and told a truth likely to get him a laugh. “Steve, you’re my first Dom. Ask Pepper, if you don’t believe me.” The silence went on so long that Tony glanced up into Steve’s eyes. Steve kissed him.

“I believe you. You’re not all that good at submission.” Steve somehow managed to curl around Tony, nibbling and kissing. “I appreciate your efforts on my behalf though.”

“I’m relieved.” Tony swatted him on the ass. “Your shirt’s disgusting, blood and everything. Go change.”

“I want to kiss you some more.” Steve had a hint of pout on his lips.

“Too bad.” Tony turned enough to get the scavenged boot from You. Steve squeezed Tony’s ass and grumbled, but he went. Tony bowed his head over the boot and sighed from the bottom of his soul. Being a sub was a ton more work than playing around with Pepper, or maybe pretending was a lot easier than being honest. Tony honestly wasn’t sure, and pushing it all aside for another day seemed the best idea. He glanced up, and Rhodey was staring at him. “Jarvis, does everyone know the code to my shop now?”

“I believe so, sir.”

“Seriously, Rhodester, maintenance is a requirement, not an option.”

“I get it. If Jarvis was in my suit, I wouldn’t have these problems.” Rhodey had his hands on hips.

“I’m tempted to put Dummy in your suit as punishment!” Tony refused to allow Jarvis to play war games with Rhodey. If the military brass got wind of it, well, it would be bad. Stark Industries’ official position was that the suit was stolen, and the military was in violation of any number of proprietary ownership laws. “Jarvis?”

“We could create a mini-Jarvis, sir.”

Tony blinked several times, proud of his AI’s creativity and unsure he wanted to share even that much. “Extremely limited, no internet access, suit only, even the uplink to you will be tightly constricted.”

“Even with those restrictions, it will learn and grow.”

“Tony?” Rhodey asked.

“One second.” Tony raised his hand, not sure why he was holding a pair of pliers. “More of a Dummy, less of a Jarvis. I don’t want the suit to take over and fly home whenever it’s lonely.”

“I will begin coding.”

Rhodey was close now, face eager. “I get a Jarvis?”

“More of a Jar-Jar, but yes.” Tony laughed at his own stupid Star Wars joke. “You’ll have to interact with him, or, well, they have a tendency to pout.”

“Like you?” Rhodey grinned. “This is great news. The other day I found one of the guys trying on the helmet.”

“That will never happen again.” Tony was furious at the idea. “Promise me.”

“I promise!” Rhodey lifted his hands in surrender. “This’ll be great. If I had had up-to-date intel, I’d have been able to get to New York in time to help you with those aliens.”

Tony’s throat clenched shut, and his heart tried to pound its way out of its prison. All he could see was the black of space until he shut his eyes against the cold and let it have him.

“Tony, breathe, breathe,” Rhodey said.

“Oh, crap. Where’s my suit? Deploy. Deploy,” Tony whispered, trying to get under his desk, but someone large scooped him up and carried him away. He refused to curl into it or hide his face in the warm plaid. That lasted a second or two, and then he gave in to the warmth.

“Breathe. You’re okay.”

“Not so much.” Tony checked his reactor, unable to stop himself. “I’m not the guy to make the sacrifice play.” He gasped for air. “Really, you were right about that. I think being that guy, even for a minute, did something to my brain. Broke it. Broke it right down the middle.”

“No.” Steve put Tony on the bed and crawled right on top, sheltering him. Tony had no idea how’d they’d gotten to his bed, or where Rhodey had gone, but this wasn’t a terrible idea. Steve kissed him. “No, Tony. I was being an idiot when I said all that. They showed me video of you at the Stark Expo and some grainy footage of you drunk, blowing up your house.”

“I was dying!” Tony pushed him back, sitting up in indignation, panic shoved away. “I was mostly dead!”

Sitting cross-legged, Steve’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “What?”

“Shit.” Tony rubbed his face, sorry he’d mentioned it. “My reactor was poisoning me. Fury gave me some papers from my dad, and I managed to fix it before I died. Pepper was furious.”

“Poison?” Steve managed to get hold of Tony’s hand. “Really?”

“Jarvis? How close?”

“I estimated you had a week to live,” Jarvis said. “Your cognitive abilities were impaired.”

“We should go for donuts sometime.” Tony crawled to straddle him. “It’s okay, Steve. I fixed it. It’s what I do. I fix things.”

Tucking his face into Tony’s neck, Steve shuddered all over. “I was still frozen.”

“Yeah, and let’s not think about that unless we have to.” Tony was a big believer in avoidance behaviors. He took several deep breaths, willing the shakes away, with every intention to head for the door and his shop. “I have to work on my suits.”

“It can wait until you don’t look like a crazy man. You’ll scare Dummy.” Steve wrapped his big arms that much tighter. “Can you forgive me if I’m feeling dominant?”

“Is this because I saved you from a crazy lady? Because I gotta tell you the way you took that bullet and got right back up was totally badass.” Tony kissed him, and then realized he’d made a terrible tactical mistake. “Oh, shit. I’ll never get back to the shop. I forgot you’re irresistible.”

“We don’t have time for fooling around, not right now. The staff is pretty shook up, and we broke a lot of glass that needs to be cleaned up, but thanks.” Steve produced the cuff from somewhere and wrapped it around Tony’s wrist. “A promise for later.”

“Good enough.” Tony could admit to a little disappointment. An errant thought skipped through, and he asked, “You know my staff? I have staff? I mean, I heard about the chef, never saw him, if it is a him, but how many are there?”

“Oh, Tony.” Steve kissed him on the forehead. “Pepper’s right. Sometimes you’re a bit dense.”

“Not fair.” Tony tried to escape to the edge of the bed, but Steve was all around him. Steve slid his hand up and spread his fingers to cover the star on Tony’s chest. Tony grinned. “Like my shirt?”

“More than is good for my ego.” Steve made Tony’s head spin with a long kiss. “Go on. Run away, but promise me you won’t go far.”

“Oh, thanks for the guilt.” Tony huffed and poked Steve in the chest. “Promise me you’ll come get me, not like Pepper who forgets me for days on end.”

“I promise,” Steve said seriously. “I know she loves you.”

“That is conversation for another day, maybe never.” Tony got his boots on the floor and took off for the shop. He really did have to finish Rhodey’s suit and work on the Mark Nine and a million other things. There was fresh coffee, and if Rhodey did give him one of those looks, Tony did nothing but crank the music and work. Once or twice he gave in to the temptation of thinking about Pepper and that collar, but the only conclusion he drew was that this thing with Steve was different. If Steve collared him, that would feel real, not something done to make him behave while his shoulder healed.

“Mute!” Tony walked over to the sofa and rapped a sleeping Rhodey on the forehead. “I need to do a pre-fit on your suit. Get over here. No, don’t yawn or look confused. Stand there.”

“I don’t get much sleep around you.”

“You can sleep when you’re dead.” Tony had the bots build the suit around him, checking tolerances. “If you gain any more muscle in your shoulders, I’ll need to manufacture new pieces for you to steal, so skip the gym.”

“I have to stay fit.”

“Not so much.” Tony had Jarvis run a diagnostic. “Coding on J.J.?”

“Almost complete.” Jarvis started feeding the program to Tony’s tablet, and he wandered to the sofa to work on it.

“Tony? Am I done here?”

“Strip him,” Tony said. Working with this code was comforting, like scotch and Steve in plaid. There were threads of Jarvis muted and old friends he hadn’t seen since the beginning when his A.I. had been a baby, instead of a crusty, old, sarcastic English butler. “I think I’m getting a tear in my eye, Jarvis.”

“It’s emotional for me as well, sir.”

Rhodey plunked down on the sofa close enough to lean and stare at the tablet. “Is it a baby boy or girl?”

Tony looked up, met his eyes, and considered. “Jarvis? You’re the father, and it’s a well-known fact that the father donates the gene for gender.”

“I am overcome with fear at the prospect of fatherhood.” Jarvis paused. “Sir, the captain is heading for the shower. He’s asking if you’d like to join him.”

“You should go,” Rhodey said. “I don’t want to get punched in the face by your Dom.”

“Whatever.” Tony rolled his eyes and deleted some code that he was fairly sure Jarvis had put in there to drive Rhodey crazy. “Steve doesn’t like to hit people.” He checked the time. “You sleeping on the sofa? Jarvis can put you somewhere.”

“I’m a big colonel. I can take care of myself.” Rhodey grinned. “Thanks, Tony.”

“I have no idea what for.” Tony kept his tablet, wandering in the direction of his shower. He had made a few improvements by the time he heard the water. “Jarvis, I know in your artistic soul you can’t bear to leave out the bells and whistles, but this A.I. needs to be restrained to the suit. If the military gets wind of it, there will be nothing but trouble.”

“I’m aware of that, sir, but I hate conversing with idiots.”

“Oh, me too. Good point.” Tony might’ve squeaked when a large, damp hand removed the tablet and put it near the sinks. He re-focused. “You’re very wet. And naked.”

“That’s how a person showers.” Steve stripped Tony to skin in record time. “Come on, there’s even soap.”

Blinking several times, Tony stared at his feet. The words sparked a memory that would’ve stayed away except for the crazy day. “Soap is a good thing. I missed it living in a cave.”

Steve herded him under the water and tucked him close. “It is. The glass is cleaned up, and the Shield personnel are gone. I heard from Natasha. Everything is fine at the Tower. They’re going to stay there for a while.”

“Good. Good.” Tony scrubbed at his face, wondering how he could get so caught up that he’d even forgotten to ask Jarvis. “Is it late?”

“Two in the morning.” Steve kept touching, not turning loose for even a second. “Sorry it took me so long to get back to you.”

Tony was sure it was his job to apologize for being late. That was his role in any relationship, even if he didn’t mean it. “I suck at this, Steve. You should save yourself a whole world of trouble.”

“I’ve always enjoyed a bit of trouble.” Steve’s hands were tearing Tony apart and putting him back together without a coherent thought in his brain. Tony was past the point of complaining about it, but he’d always resent his father for forcing him to be something he wasn’t. Steve drove even that away by kissing him. Lips, tongue, wet, moaning: over and over again until Tony orgasmed just from that, coming hard enough to send him to his knees except that Steve held him up, smiling and gasping for breath right alongside him.

“How is that even possible?” Tony mumbled, watching their come mingle together and rinse away under the water.

“You’re a good kisser?” Steve slumped down on the bench, taking Tony with him. “When is Rhodey’s leave up?”

“He’s on a day pass. Jarvis and I are putting the final touches on it, but you can’t tell anyone. Technically, the suit is stolen.” Tony examined Steve’s chest closely, unable to see even a hint of a scar. “Just out of curiosity, what happens if there isn’t an exit wound?”

“Well, it depends. If it’s close to the surface, the bullet usually pops out. If it’s deep inside, I have someone dig it out.” Steve sounded very casual about it.

“Jarvis, make sure our first aid kits are properly equipped in case Steve makes me do that horrible thing.” Tony could only believe that Steve would be shot again. Their lives seemed full of insane people. “No residual effects? Fatigue? Hunger?”

“Hunger, but I ate twice. I am a bit tired.” Steve swiped his hand down to Tony’s ass. “She was right. It takes me a minute or two to get up from a couple of bullets.”

“Let’s not run any tests.” Tony got them soaped and rinsed before shutting off the water and grabbing some towels. “You hit the bed. I’ll finish the suit and then join you.”

“You’ll really join me?”

“Unless you get up before I’m done.” Tony meant it. He didn’t usually lie. It was just that he forgot. “Then you can take me back to bed.”

“Deal.” Steve yawned, drying off and hanging up his towel. “I like these towel warmers. Did you invent them?”

“I wish I had. I’d be a billionaire. Oh, wait, I am a billionaire. Still, warm towels are a good thing.” Tony got Steve in the bed, kissed him on the forehead, and made sure the covers were up. “Go to sleep, my sweet prince.”

“I saw that movie,” Steve mumbled.

Unsure which movie that was, Tony finished dressing and tried to work twice as fast on Rhodey’s suit. Jarvis ran the code on every monitor, and Tony drank enough coffee to power a nuclear reactor. When someone tapped Tony on the shoulder, he turned and blocked without thinking.

Rhodey lifted his hands. “I’m due back to base in an hour.”

“Push it, Jarvis.” Tony was tentatively not discouraged at the way this A.I. was growing up. He tried to work faster. “Rhodey, very soon you’re going to meet Jarvis’ bouncing baby girl, Just A Nice New A.I.”

“Janna? Really?” Rhodey shook his head, laughing. “That was the best you could come up with?”

“Don’t hurt Janna’s feelings before you meet her. We went with the smoky voice, and yes, she’s your new best friend. I programmed her to Taser the crap out of anyone who tries to hi-jack your suit. They will, literally, shit themselves. She’ll be able to make adjustments after the suit is put on you, and she can bring you here if there’s a problem that she can’t fix. Listen to her. She has a direct line to Jarvis, who will no doubt be a doting father. Please, Jarvis, lay off the scotch now you’re a dad.”

“I’ll endeavor to set a good example.”

Dummy got hold of Tony’s shirt and tugged. Tony patted him. “Yes, you have a baby sister. Be nice, not creepy.”

“I don’t want to be A.W.O.L.” Rhodey started pacing. “So, hurry.”

“Don’t rush Jarvis.” Tony swiped, stabbed, frantically modified, and made space for more code later. He deleted some trash code that he must’ve put in before his last cup of coffee and stepped back, tilting his head. “Well?”

“More than adequate.”

“Barely adequate.” Tony would start on an upgrade now, or after he’d slept for an hour, whichever came first. “Hey, Rhodey, thanks for your help.”

“We good? And seriously, you gotta call me before you get into trouble. You know I hate missing the fun.” Rhodey gave him a rough hug. “Okay, I got a suit to steal. Thanks.”

“Right.” Tony snapped his fingers, and Jarvis initialized the builder bots. “Run a diagnostic, J.”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis paused. “She is awake. Assessing. Analyzing.”

“Are you overcome? Do you need a minute? Mazel tov?” Tony watched the build with a critical eye, much happier with it. “Fly safe, Rhodey.”

“Will do.” Rhodey flipped up his visor, a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eyes. “I’m going to rename her.”

“We’re so done!” Tony turned away, starting to shut down this and that. “Dummy, get this place cleaned up. You, concentrate on the kitchen area. Jarvis, stop handing out cigars and give me a report on New York.”

“Captain Rogers is beginning to stir,” Jarvis said.

“Oh, well, then, later.” Tony got a move on, not wanting to miss all that naked skin and the chance of another shower. He was a little jealous of Rhodey, having a new A.I. to talk with, but he’d kept an eye on her through Jarvis. “Has she flown him into a tree yet?”

“No, but they are negotiating how fast is prudent in this weather.”

“Oh my god, you put Pepper in there. You did. How did you do that? You know, never mind, I’ll figure it out later.” Tony laughed, finishing with a yawn, and he might’ve stumbled a little as he opened the door. Steve sat up, looking as if he might punch someone, and Tony raised his hands. “Just me. I swear.”

Steve nodded, eyes clearing, and he smiled. “You look deranged.”

“Bots will do that to a man. Jarvis put Pepper in Rhodey’s suit. God, you’re adorable when you look confused, and trust me, this is hilarious. Rhodey will never have a quiet moment again.” Tony shucked off his boots and fell on the bed in a heap. He crawled his way towards Steve, eyes fluttering shut once or twice. “Man, this bed is big. Am I there yet?”

Steve took a long stretch, captured Tony in his arms, and tucked him close. “You’re here.” He might’ve said some other stuff, but Tony fell asleep between one word and the next.

********

“No.”

“What?” Tony swallowed his mouthful of sandwich and tried again. “What?”

Steve pointed at Tony’s food. “Eat, and then you and I are going back to the bedroom and you’re sleeping until the bags are gone from under your eyes. And don’t think I didn’t see that wince when you bumped into the door on the way to the shower this morning.”

“Help, I’m being kidnapped!” Tony double-tapped the table, intending to send out an email to Pepper, begging for rescue. His inbox made him groan, and he chanced a look up at Steve. “Can I do these while I eat?”

“Of course. I’m not a tyrant.” Steve had his own heaping plate of food and was making inroads on it. “But keep eating.”

“Bossy.” Tony flipped through dozens of emails, discarding most, but he paused at one from Pepper. “Wow, I forgot about this.”

“What?” Steve looked slightly suspicious.

“I was going to check the servers under the house. Pepper had the ones in New York taken care of this week.”

“Pretend I’m from the Forties.” Steve batted his eyelashes at Tony.

“Oh. Yeah. Computer parts need cleaning. Some of those parts reside under the house in a sealed room that could withstand a direct hit by a missile.” Tony nodded at Steve’s wide eyes. “I had a problem with the company here that usually handles it.” He shrugged. “We could do it. Jarvis likes to insist I follow proper procedures.”

“It’s preferable to blowing the doors.”

“You’re no fun.” Tony shoved his empty plate away and smiled. “It’ll be both educational and interesting.”

“And then we go back to bed.”

“I like the sound of that.” Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, making Steve blush, which would never stop being fun. “You were given a basic course in computers, right?”

“I know how to point and click. And your tables are easy to handle. Jarvis is a big help.”

“That he is.” Tony finished his coffee, considering. “Jarvis, is the captain working on learning the company today?”

“I believe so, sir,” Jarvis said at the same time Steve groaned.

“He can do that while I nap.” Tony would take his revenge where he could get it. “Okay, I’ll start at the beginning. Don’t feel like you have to take notes, but your attention is appreciated. The first digital computers were invented in the Forties. Wait a minute.” He paused. “You were alive then! Why don’t you know this stuff?”

“I was in the Army?”

“Excuses, excuses. Okay, we’re starting with Alan Turing and working our way forward. Jarvis, feel free to comment if I miss something.” Tony eased to his feet, caught Steve by the hand in a bold act that he’d rehearsed in his mind sixteen times, and started for the servers. He talked non-stop, only stopping to breathe when they were in front of the first door. Wiggling his fingers in front of the keypad, he tried to remember the code. “Jarvis?”

“Seven two three eight pickles roger junk.”

“Got it.” Tony punched it in, still not letting go of Steve.

“Mr. Turing really killed himself?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s true. Laced an apple with cyanide and ate it. Dom relationships were against the law then, and chemical castration is nothing to joke about.” Tony frowned at the red light. The code was correct, and a million thoughts raced as he wondered again how Shield had found out about Bruce’s invention. “Jarvis, pull yourself out of this house. Now.”

“Sir.”

“Do it. How long?”

“Backups complete to the server in Colorado. Please don’t misplace your phone.”

“Go.”

“Tony? Is it time to be worried?” Steve got between Tony and the door. “Should I have brought my shield?”

Tony fished out his phone. “Jarvis, get the IT team here. Would you rather I blow the door or have Steve crush it with his shield?” He glanced at Steve. “He’s been touchy about doors lately.”

“I’m getting my shield.” Steve kept hold of Tony’s hand. “And you need to get in your armor.”

“Whoa! Whoa!” But Tony went with him. “It’s a cyber-attack, not aliens or anything!”

“You can talk to Jarvis easier in your suit. Don’t argue so damn much!”

“Oh, okay, meet you back at the bunker.” Tony noticed that Steve turned him loose with a nod. They trotted in opposite directions, and he was immediately assaulted by Dummy and You. He grabbed hold of their struts. “Settle down. It’s a computer problem. Jarvis is fine. Dummy, go initialize the suit bots for me. You, hold my phone.”

Steve was waiting with his shield about the time Tony dropped his visor. “Ready?”

“Let’s keep in mind that Pepper gets angry when there are repair bills.” Tony clanked after Steve back down to the door. “Okay, whoever reset the alarm is on to us by now.” He tried the code again but the keypad stayed silent. “So, and I’m not joking here, the computers inside might be on fire.”

“Your life is so weird.” Steve blushed. “I’m sorry. Did I say that out loud?”

“You did.” Tony scanned the keypad and considered blasting it, but it was actually cheaper to replace the door. “Okay, knock it down.”

Steve was nothing if not efficient, and his insistence on blocking Tony with the shield was cute, too. The next door was sealed, which was good news, and Steve frowned. “How many doors are there?”

“Last one. We’re supposed to change into clean uniforms, but I think Jarvis will forgive us this one time.” Tony fiddled with the keypad, knowing it was useless. He was careful not to press enter. He scanned the door for explosives, seeing nothing. “Jarvis, any advice before he knocks it down? And remind me to reinforce these doors. He’s cutting through them like butter.”

“I’ll make a note, sir. Proceed with caution. I recommend you physically isolate any anomalies.”

“Will do.” Tony could blast the door off its hinges, but Steve needed his exercise. “Go ahead, honey.”

Laughing, Steve took it out with one blow, and Tony rushed inside before Steve could grab him. Jarvis put up a schematic of what should be there, and Tony scanned fast, feeling as if he was running out of time. Steve was right at Tony’s back, and Jarvis said one word, “Bomb.”

“Damn.” Tony turned and grabbed hold of Steve around the waist. “Raise the shield!”

They blasted back through the doors and a wall before Tony found enough room to take them out a conveniently placed window. Steve yelled something, but Tony didn’t slow down until they were at the far end of the driveway. The explosion shook the ground, and Steve kept them both behind the shield.

“Jarvis, send the quinjet for us. I give up.”

“Mr. Barton is already in the air. He refuses to let me steer.”

“That bastard.” Tony raised his visor. “Damn it. Where is Bruce? And did my chef get to safety?”

“I told them to take cover.” Steve brushed his hair back. “Tell me what happened.”

“The last time my servers were cleaned, Shield must have changed the codes and set up some type of surveillance system. Jarvis is kicking himself that he didn’t detect it. It was rigged to blow if someone used the wrong code. By now the fire extinguishers have kicked in, and there’s not much left but rubble.”

“Why?” Steve looked angry. “Why are they doing this to you?”

“I have tech they want. Specifically, Hill wanted. I’m sure Fury will show up and disavow the whole thing. I’m going to check on Dummy and You.”

“I’ll check on the people who work for you. You get Bruce.” Steve rolled his eyes. Tony took the guilt and shrugged. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. “Hang on.”

“Not so fast this time. I nearly lost my lunch.” Steve held the shield close. Tony flew slower, putting him down at the front door. Steve rapped on the visor. “Open.”

Laughing, Tony popped it up and kissed him. “Arrange for the staff to go on a vacation and make sure they get a bonus for living through an explosion and an armed invasion.”

Steve furrowed his brow. “I can do that?”

“Yup.” Tony wished Pepper didn’t have a rule against flying in the house, and then he remembered that she didn’t boss him around as much any longer. “Hey, can I fly in the house?”

“Isn’t the place wrecked enough?”

“I’ll be careful.” Tony zipped down to his shop, only taking out one painting that he didn’t like anyway. Dummy and You were fine, but they were both upset, and he took time to give them little jobs and settle them down. You handed Tony his phone back. Bruce was fine, and he came through the door about the time Tony said, “Jarvis, find me the helicarrier, or Nick Fury. I’ll take either.”

“What’s the plan?”

Tony turned to find Steve in his Captain America persona. “Hey, Cap.”

“This has to stop.” Captain America had his jaw out. “How far out is the quinjet?”

“Forty minutes,” Jarvis said. “I have the coordinates for the helicarrier.”

Tony turned to leave. He did, and he didn’t even think, and the shock of Steve’s gloved hand catching him by gauntlet took his breath away. “This is my fight,” he spat.

“Our fight.” Steve’s cowl nearly brushed Tony’s faceplate. “Ours!”

“Whoa. Whoa. What?” Tony had no idea how they’d gotten to that point so fast. Steve squeezed and even through the gauntlet Tony felt it. The cuff was there, under the armor. He hadn’t even considered taking it off, and that meant something important that he might think about later. Tony took a second, trying not to react with anger, which was his default setting. “Steve, they don’t have it out for you.”

“Yes, they do. If they’re after you, they’re after me.” Steve didn’t turn loose. He tugged him closer, and Tony went, their legs entangling. “It’s time to make a choice. Listen to me. Stay with me. Or do it your own stubborn way and be alone.”

The alone part wasn’t true, except that it was, and Tony knew it, and he swallowed hard, glad he was behind his mask. He opened his mouth to tell Steve to take a hike, go away and don’t bother with Tony Stark again. He’d always have Pepper.

“Jarvis? What’s Pepper doing?” Tony asked, cutting the audio first so Steve couldn’t hear.

“She’s organizing damage control, hiring contractors, and getting our IT teams on site for repairs.”

“It wouldn’t have killed her to call,” Tony grumbled, but he knew why she hadn’t. She was moving on, and he was standing still. He restored audio. “This’ll never be easy for me,” he said, not for the first time, feeling so very stupid.

“I know, but you have make an effort, and once awhile, listen to me. I’m very good at strategy.” Steve’s voice never shook, but he braced one hand on Tony’s chest, and it might have been quivering ever so slightly. “We’re stronger together. Trust me on this.”

“If I do, will you move your bike in with my cars? Put your art supplies, yes I noticed, in my shop?” Tony wasn’t sure why it was important, but it was. “Be with me?”

“I’m used to being alone, but yes, I’ll try.” Steve ducked his head and then pressed against him. “Let’s go kick Fury’s ass together.”

“I think Jarvis wants a piece of him, too.” Tony checked on the quinjet, seeing they had thirty minutes to wait. “Okay, let’s take Bruce’s invention with us. And my bots. We may not be back for a month or two.”

“Agreed.” Steve smiled. “And my bike. I might want to go for a ride in New York.”

“I’ll hang on to the back.” Tony met Steve’s smile with one of his own. “Or fly overhead and provide commentary. Dummy, You, pack it up. We’re going to New York.”

********

For some strange reason, the hair on the back of Tony’s neck stood straight up when Pepper cornered Steve while Tony was distracted with Dummy’s latest insanity. Steve somehow managed to stand taller, and Pepper had her finger out, and Tony got his bots to safety one floor down in the shop. Bruce took cover too. He was no idiot.

“Jarvis, don’t ever tell me what they’re discussing.”

“Yes, sir. The repair timeline for the Malibu house is one month, if there are no delays.”

“That sucks.” Tony went to get a scotch. He couldn’t remember his last drink, and that hadn’t happened in longer than he could remember. Pouring a healthy glass, he toasted the irony of that and considered the plan of action again. “Bracelets for the Mark Seven?”

“Ready.” Jarvis opened a tiny drawer on the bar, and Tony put them on his wrists, having to adjust the cuff to get the right one in place. When he looked up, Captain America was standing next to him.

“May I?” Steve extended his hand, palm up.

Tony nodded, but it took effort to put his cuffed hand there. He sniffed, picking up his glass and taking a sip, pretending that it didn’t matter one damn bit what Steve had in mind. Steve did nothing but look at him for a long minute before unwrapping the cuff. They hadn’t spoken beyond clipped orders in the quinjet on the way to New York. Tony had wanted to fly ahead in Speedy, but Steve had told him no damn way, and he’d ended up leaving Speedy in Malibu, which led to some uncomfortable silence. Hawkeye had thrown Tony a grin that had served to make the situation tenser.

“I’ll never blame you for leaving me.” Tony meant that. “I’d make it easy for you. You know, I’d stay out of New York.”

“You think about me leaving you a lot. Stop it,” Steve growled. “I want to collar you. Now. Right now.”

“I can’t even picture that.” Tony knew that was the wrong thing to say, but he said it anyway. Steve frowned, looking away, and Tony tried to explain. “First, let’s tackle Fury. You may change your mind after today.”

“Not likely, but you’re right. It can wait until we’re alone.” Steve handed the cuff to Dummy. “The team is going. I want you to fly below the radar and don’t come in until we’ve safely landed.”

“Can I blow the shit out of an engine or two?” Tony’s anger had had plenty of time to simmer to a full boil. “Jarvis is leaning towards taking out the bridge, but he holds a grudge.”

“No, and Jarvis, I expect you to behave.” Steve took the scotch from Tony’s hand. “Suit up.”

Dummy’s squeal made them both turn, and Tony had never blushed so hard in his life. Actually, he wasn’t sure he’d ever blushed before this instant. Steve pushed his cowl back, eyebrows going sky high, and before Tony could tackle him or fake a seizure, he stretched out his hand and took the red and gold collar set from Dummy’s claw.

“Who did you collar with this?” Steve’s voice was hard as granite. Tony opened his mouth to say any number of things, but Bruce, Hawkeye, and Natasha got out of the elevator, talking. Steve stuck out his jaw and pulled his cowl back over his head. “Never mind.”

Natasha plucked the collar and leash from Steve’s hand. “I thought this was Pepper’s set. You wore it quite well, Stark.” She smirked. “I thought Cap might prefer something in red, white, and blue.”

“With little shields,” Hawkeye supplied.

“Let’s stay focused. Bruce, are you okay with going to the helicarrier?” Steve was in full Captain America mode.

Tony felt like something important was slipping away, getting lost in the shuffle, and he was thinking he wouldn’t get it back. “Steve,” he managed, not sure what words should come next, and as much as he talked, he should have something to say, damn it. He grabbed the collar from Natasha and tried to make sense. “Steve, don’t think those things.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, and Tony cursed his weakness even as he flowed to his knees right in front of the man, holding up the collar. “I wore it. Pepper put it on me to make me behave when my shoulder was broken. I thought you saw. No one else has worn it. I swear.”

At least two people sucked in a breath, and Tony felt the crowd move back. Steve shoved his cowl off again, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Oh.” He gently took the collar, leash dangling. “It’s your colors, but…”

“I had them made for Pepper.” Tony hated the truth, but he couldn’t lie about this to Steve.

Nodding, Steve traced one finger the length of Tony’s jaw and lifted. Tony shivered, getting to his feet in the shadow of Captain America, and for some reason, Tony felt… like a sub. He wanted to wait. To obey. To do what Steve said. It was all so very wrong, but he could see himself happy at the end of Steve’s leash.

“I am so screwed,” Tony whispered.

“Not yet,” Steve whispered, making it a promise, eyes wide and serious. “There is a part of me that wants to collar you, leash you, take you to Fury and demand they leave my sub alone, or I’ll rain death down on them,” he said with real intent in his voice.

“My dick is hard as stone.” Tony swallowed, mouth dry. He licked his lips, finding himself caught between Steve’s chest and the shield. “Really. Take me to bed. Or that wall will do fine.”

After kissing him, Steve rolled his eyes. “Put on the suit.”

“On it.” Tony didn’t take one step. “What do you want me to do with that?”

Steve handed the collar to him. “I’m sure you’ll think of something. Let’s go.”

Ignoring the stares of Natasha, Hawkeye, and Bruce, Tony tossed the collar on the nearest flat surface and went to get dressed for the party. He wasn’t sure what Steve had in mind, but Tony would push his own agenda. It was time for Fury to come clean, and if Steve was angry, Tony would deal with it. He ignored the chatter from the rest of the team and checked the suit before asking Jarvis to deploy. The fit was good, and his weapons were fully charged.

“We’re heading to the quinjet. See you there.”

Nodding, Tony went out to the landing pad and waited until the quinjet was up and gone before starting after them. “Jarvis, have someone get that collar and leash, would you? I don’t want to see it again.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis put up the screen of the helicarrier’s exact position. “I understand the captain’s request that you fly under the radar, but to deceive the helicarrier, you would have to be underwater. They have extremely sophisticated scanning systems.”

“Good to know.” Tony had designed the suit to be water-proof, but after the New York beating, he didn’t trust it.

“However, I don’t recommend that course of action.”

Tony stayed low over the ocean, keeping an eye on the quinjet. “Let’s stay close enough to watch for missiles.”

The helicarrier was at about seventy thousand feet, high enough to avoid commercial planes, and running with the reflector panels engaged. Tony watched his quinjet land inside the docking bay without incident, and he took the opportunity to do a scan, searching for upgrades that might impede a quick retreat. Satisfied that it was the same as the last time he’d fixed it, he landed on the tarmac, punching three holes in the concrete, accidentally, of course.

“Iron Man?”

“I’m on deck. I’ll meet you on the bridge.” Tony didn’t dawdle, and he might’ve blasted open the first door he came to, figuring it was locked. “Oops.” He stepped on the door and continued his way, noticing that no one challenged him. Two more doors met a grisly end, and Jarvis said, “Director Fury is starting to curse.”

“Good.” Tony indulged in destroying one last door and then opened up the audio to Steve. “Everyone okay?”

“Just waiting for you to stop wrecking the place,” Steve said in a very mild tone.

“Be done in a sec.” Tony took a short cut, blasting through the floor and landing with a thump not far from the conference table. Everyone had a seat at the table, Fury’s one eye flashed with anger, and Tony moved to stand at Steve’s right shoulder. “Gang’s all here. Did you guys start without me? Are we done? Were there refreshments? Did I miss cucumber sandwiches and tea?”

“Stark, you’re pushing it.” Fury stabbed a finger at him. “Rogers, control your submissive.”

“Did he just say that?” Tony raised his faceplate, so angry that he considered shooting Fury with a repulsor. “Seriously? Was that even real?”

Bruce put both of his hands flat on the table, and everyone looked at him, some with worry in their eyes. “I…” He took his glasses off, and someone sucked in breath. “Made the device so Shield could recover the Chitauri tech. It’s dangerous. Someone could get hurt.”

“People have already gotten hurt,” Fury growled.

“Not our fault,” Tony spat. “You had no right to monitor our lives in the hope that we’d make some tech that you could steal!”

“He has a point,” Steve said, calm and quiet.

“Sir, several men are attempting to access the quinjet.”

“Okay, tell your guys to get the hell away from my quinjet, or I’ll authorize Jarvis to use force.” Tony was about ready to quit on SHIELD. The organization was full of idiots. Fury got to his feet, put his hand to his ear, and walked away. He walked away. Strutted, really.

“Jarvis?” Tony had to believe that none of this stupidity would be happening if Coulson were here.

“They have retreated.”

Fury came back to the table, looking unconcerned, but he didn’t take the seat he’d vacated. “Why are you here?” he rumbled.

“I’m here because if Shield doesn’t stop harassing us, we’re going to make your lives very unpleasant,” Steve said.

Tony was a little disappointed there was no mention of hellfire raining down on them. “And we can do it,” he growled.

“You two work for me,” Fury said, pointing at Natasha and Hawkeye. “And I know you’re aware of all the reasons we monitor people and organizations we consider a threat.”

“Tony,” Steve said, raising one finger and effectively shutting him down.

Shutting his faceplate and turning off the audio, Tony began to curse in as many languages as he knew and some he didn’t.

“We don’t appreciate it.” Steve eased to his feet, careful not bump Tony with the chair. “Does Shield want to add the Avengers to its list of enemies? That can easily be arranged. Now these are the terms. Bruce will hand over the device and all his research. In return, Shield will donate twenty million to the Red Cross and cease its efforts to monitor and harass the Avengers.”

“And I want everything you have on my father. Everything!” Tony demanded, restoring audio and then clicking it off again in case he started cursing.

“Or?” Fury folded his arms.

“Mr. Stark has houses all over the world. If Shield wants to play hardball, we will be relocating and directing our efforts against you.” Steve somehow managed to straighten his spine another notch.

“Sir, your mouth has been open long enough,” Jarvis said.

“Damn,” Tony whispered, clicking his jaw shut. “I love him.” He restored audio. “And Fury, it’s time to tell them your secret. You know the one. The dirty one.”

Fury clasped his hands behind his back, pacing and not looking at any of them. Hawkeye and Natasha exchanged a furiously whispered conversation in Russian, Bruce fiddled with his glasses, and Tony noticed that Steve’s jaw managed to look more stubborn.

Bruce got to his feet. “I’m going to the quinjet. I need a minute.”

“Fine. You’ll get what you want.” Fury looked straight at Tony. “Some things aren’t as simple as they seem, and very few things are black and white.”

“And sometimes you and your organization need to remember that it’s dealing with people, not machines, which I know is highly ironic coming from me, but there it is. If you guys are going to be assholes, no one is going to support your efforts, no matter what they are.”

“Don’t let anyone ever tell you that you aren’t a lot like your father.” Fury turned his back on all of them. “Agent Sitwell, get them the coordinates, transfer the money, and give Mr. Stark permanent access to locker eighty-one.”

“Hey, I know that one!” Hawkeye grinned. “I tried to break into it… often. Good locks.”

Fury shot a glare at Hawkeye, and Steve laughed. “Bruce?”

“I’ll go to the quinjet. When Jarvis gives me the okay, I’ll see that everything is unloaded.” Bruce left, escorted by Natasha and Hawkeye.

“You two get out of my sight.” Fury didn’t turn back around. “When your relationship with Stark explodes, and it will, come see me, Cap. I’ll find you a job.”

“Are you trying to get him to blow out the front window?” Steve asked in a mild voice. “Tony, let’s go find the locker. We won’t bother with keys.”

Being too angry to speak was a condition Tony never wanted to experience again. He shook a little, trying for even breaths and wanting to check his reactor. “Jarvis, am I okay?”

“Tony?” Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s right gauntlet. “Jarvis?”

“Sir is experiencing a mild panic attack.”

“Come on, Tony.” Steve pulled him close. “Raise your faceplate. Breathe.”

Tony flipped it up and obliged with a deep breath. He opened his mouth to reassure him but nothing came out but a squeak.

“Did he break your brain?” Steve wasn’t joking. Tony tried another breath and breathed out a couple of curse words. Steve nodded. “That’s better. Breathe.”

“Steve, they are so stupid.” Tony took another deep breath. “I hate stupid. Hate.”

“I know.” Steve started herding him away from the bridge, which was probably safest for everyone on it. “They aren’t really stupid. It’s just that they don’t always think the project through to the end. I suspect the organization was disrupted by Hill’s power grab.”

That sounded all well and good, but Tony was half-convinced Hill was on the job somewhere. She was too valuable to toss in a prison cell. “My dad was the brains of this organization. That, right there, tells us everything we need to know.”

“He was funny.”

“He was a douchebag. You realize we have no idea where this locker is, right?” Tony lowered his faceplate and checked his reactor, unable to help himself.

“Hawkeye, can you come show us where this locker is?” Steve kept them moving, releasing Tony’s arm but still resting his hand on Tony’s armored hip. The locker door was small, a couple of inches smaller than a regular-sized door, but the locks were impressive. Hawkeye gave the door a kick, going on about how he’d been tempted to use C4 on it once or twice.

Tony scanned it out of habit, seeing the redundancies and alarm system. “I’m going to blow the hinges. Hawkeye, get out of the way.”

Steve pulled him back and put them both behind the shield. Tony targeted it precisely but with a lot of pent-up anger. The door held, and Tony could only stare at it. “What the hell?”

Hawkeye started laughing. “Told ya.”

“Let me try.” Steve went the old-fashioned route of just bashing all the obvious locks off before backing up to take a good run at it. The door held against the fury of Captain America.

“Wow,” Tony said over Hawkeye’s continued laughter as Steve got back to his feet. “I want doors like this.”

“There is a hidden panel on the right, sir.” Jarvis directed Tony’s attention there, and Tony yanked off the cover without asking. He took a long stare and then joined Hawkeye with a chuckle.

“Hang on. I got this.” Tony sent a silent salute up to his dad and then punched in the code. The door opened a little, stuttered, and then swept all the way back, recessing into the wall. “Thanks, Dad,” he said soft enough that even Steve would have a hard time hearing him.

Steve and Hawkeye didn’t move. They looked at him, and Tony was almost afraid to go inside. Another box of half-finished formulas wasn’t worth all this trouble. He shrugged, stepped through and stopped in his tracks. “Son-of-a-bitch.”

“This is awesome,” Hawkeye breathed.

“I recognize this place. I don’t see how, but this is the lab that I went to when he wanted me to choose a shield.” Steve still didn’t step inside. “Tony? You okay?”

“I’ve seen pictures.” Tony wanted to box everything up immediately, but the idea that things had been left in a purposeful order gave him pause. He moved further inside, scanning. “Jarvis?”

“This is the New York lab, recreated in exact detail, if we are to rely on the pictures.”

“Call me sentimental,” Fury said from behind him. “But your father left instructions, and I followed them.”

“Instructions to never let me see any of these things? Follow up on his work?” Tony focused on a chalkboard, full of his father’s familiar handwriting. “Plans for the helicarrier?”

“Your father told me to give you access to this lab when you demanded it.” Fury smirked. “And no, he didn’t tell me why.”

“Because he wanted me to grow a pair,” Tony growled. “So does all this disappear when I leave? Moved to another hidden facility? Because there is no way I can stuff all this crap into the quinjet.”

“It’ll be here. It’s not going anywhere. You want access? That’s fine. You try to remove anything and you and I have a problem.”

“This is my heritage.” Tony spat the words at him.

“No, these are the things he did for Shield.” Fury crossed his arms. “Your heritage was left in that mansion in New York. You know, the one you never set foot in!”

Steve stepped in between them. “Both of you need to take a minute.”

“What I need to do is get my father’s things and leave!” Tony wasn’t ready to quit that argument just yet.

“Not happening. Hawkeye, here are the coordinates Stark requested.” Fury handed him a small sheet of paper.

“Another fucking secret that hurts people. I love your legacy, Fury.” Tony spotted at least six things he wanted to take with him right now. “My lawyers will be contacting you.”

“Those coordinates are only good for the next three hours.” Fury nodded. “Cap, you got your hands full.” And he was gone out the door. Hawkeye stared down at the paper and then up at Tony, questions in his eyes.

“Tony?” Steve stepped close. “This has to be your call.”

“Let’s go.” Tony did one last scan, making sure to peer in every nook and cranny. “Jarvis re-create image in my lab.”

“Done.”

The door slammed shut behind them, but Tony took one second to put his hand on the door. “This just opens up a shit ton of questions.”

Steve and Hawkeye both looked as if they were afraid to say anything. Tony needed a minute to process, and he pointed. “Go. I’ll catch up. Jarvis will know where after you load the coordinates.”

“Tony…”

“Steve, go. Please.” Tony went back to the control panel, hearing them pound away. He hesitated and then changed the code. Scooping up the broken door, he fixed it. “My father drives me crazy. Twenty years dead and still making me feel like an idiot.”

“You are one step closer to understanding his ties to Shield, sir,” Jarvis said. “It concerns me that the lab is on the helicarrier, given its record of engine failures.”

Someone cleared their throat, and Tony turned, hand up.

Agent Sitwell smiled, but it was nervous. “Do you want me to replace the exterior locks? We put them on because Hawkeye was driving Fury crazy.”

“No.” Tony could believe that. “What would it take to get this lab on the ground?”

There was a long pause. “Fury wants Stark Mansion.” He shrugged. “I don’t know why, and you didn’t hear it from me.”

“Sir, there is an eighty-nine percent chance that Director Fury sent him here with this information.”

“I’ll be back. Try not to crash this tub of junk.” Tony didn’t give one shit about the old, moldy mansion, but if Fury wanted it, there was something there that had been overlooked. Fury was never sentimental. But all that could wait for another day, right now, he had to get to the coordinates and deal with that fallout. “Jarvis, you know where we’re going?”

“I do, and may I say, we need to hurry.”

“Buckle up.” Tony was careful not to punch any more holes, leaving by way of the hanger bay, and rocketing away in high gear. “Put me through to the quinjet.” He waited three seconds. “Anyone besides me want to get Mexican while we’re in Arizona?”

“I’m in,” Hawkeye said. “Care to share with us why we’re going on this wild goose chase?”

“No, because I hate being wrong.” Tony swung in behind the quinjet. “Open the door, will ya? I need a drink.”

Steve was right there, worry all over his face. He handed Tony a bottle of water. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Tony raised his faceplate and drank half of it, wishing there was scotch in it. He couldn’t help but smile at his Dom. “Really. I am. You?”

“Confused.” Steve ran his hand through his hair. “Did I ask for enough money?”

“You did great. I was aroused just watching.” Tony wasn’t even joking.

“It seems like way too much.” Steve shook his head. “But it’s for charity.”

Tony realized that Steve needed some physical reassurance but that was hard with the suit on. Taking him by the hand, metal curling around leather, Tony leaned close. “Take a breath.”

Steve smiled and did. “Jarvis said the money already transferred, so we unloaded the tech.”

“Good, just one last thing to do.” Tony wanted to curl in close, and he was determined to put a zipper in the suit. “Jarvis, we need to make the armor retractable.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, sir.”

“Yeah, give me a minute.” Tony kept hold of Steve, edging closer. Steve pushed his cowl back, hair not near as crazy as it should be. Bruce caught Tony’s eye and asked a question with an eyebrow. Tony wasn’t sure what to say. “Don’t worry. The other guy isn’t going to be upset.”

“He’s still a little pissed that your house blew up.” But Bruce grinned.

“Me too.” Tony finished his water and leaned a little of his body weight into Steve’s shoulder, just to comfort him. Tony was fine.

“Can you sit?” Steve asked.

“Not really. Things pinch.” Tony nudged him towards the seats. “Take a break.”

Steve shrugged, staying right next to him. “Are you sure about this?”

Tony almost laughed. If he was right, he was screwed, and if he was wrong, he was also screwed. “No.” He checked their position and wished he could get out and push. The sooner this was over the better. Ninety more minutes before they got there, and it was going to last forever. He dropped his faceplate and cut audio. “Jarvis, can we go any faster?”

“Mr. Barton has the quinjet running at two percent more than I recommend.”

“Crap.” Tony might go crazy from boredom. “Put up the schematic of this suit. I want to fiddle with it.”

Jarvis did, and Tony concentrated on the building blocks of his suit. There had to be a way to tear it apart and put it back together. Nano-technology was the answer, and he had plenty of time to do the reading. Once or twice, Steve gave him a nudge, but Tony didn’t answer until a gloved hand knocked twice on his helmet.

“Hey, Shellhead. You in there?”

“Shellhead?” Tony flipped his faceplate up and gave him a healthy glare. “That isn’t an acceptable nickname!”

“And Capsicle is?” Steve rolled his eyes. “We’re here with fifteen minutes to spare. Are you ready?”

“I was born ready.” Tony noticed that Bruce was laughing at them. “Where are we exactly?”

“An airport in the desert. A Shield plane is directly ahead with its ramp down,” Hawkeye said. “You want to tell us why we’re here?”

“No.” Tony was sure of that. He lowered their own ramp when Hawkeye brought them in for landing a good hundred yards from the jet. “Wait one second.” He had a feeling whoever was on board would come out to visit, and a few seconds later, Hawkeye, who was standing at Tony’s shoulder, let out a sound that was part pain, part sob, and all disbelief.

“Stark, you fucker.”

Tony wouldn’t argue that. He dodged the fist coming at him by taking off down the ramp and into the sky. An arrow came his way not long after, but he ignored it and landed next to the man who had caused all this trouble. “Good to see you, Agent. Glad you’re not dead. Gotta fly.”

“Good to see you too, Stark,” Coulson said, pale but very much alive, leaning heavily against his cane.

“I’ll meet you guys back in New York.” Tony winced as the Hulk ripped a tire off his quinjet.

“Stark, we are discussing this later!” Steve yelled in Tony’s ear.

“Later is good. Bye.” Tony cut audio. “Jarvis, move the quinjet so Hulk doesn’t bite it in half or something.”

“Good idea, sir.”

The sky was clear, and Tony turned a three-sixty and headed for his house in Malibu. He ignored the workers, dodged some sheet wall, and let the bots in his shop strip off the suit. He’d been in it long enough for it to be a relief, and he went to take a quick shower. Some clean clothes, a snack, a scotch; and he plunked down at his desk. It took a minute to find a phone, and then he called Jarvis. It was primitive and very unsatisfying.

“Repairs?”

“Slow, sir.” The screens stayed dead. “You have limited abilities.”

“Huh.” Tony finished his drink with one long gulp and got to his feet. “Where are Steve and the Scooby Doo gang?”

“Still in Arizona.”

“Good. Good.” Tony padded down to the lowest level and his servers. The IT squads – there were two of them – looked up, frowned, and went back to work. “How long, guys?”

“A week.”

“Two weeks.”

“Four days.”

“Got it.” Tony let out a long sigh, frustrated with his life. “I’d do it myself but Pepper expects me in New York, and the Avengers are all upset, and…” He sighed again, wanting to get his hands on, well, everything. “You sure you got this?”

“We promise, Mr. Stark.”

They looked earnest and honest, and god knew, he paid them enough. He strolled back upstairs, noticed it was long past the nap he’d been promised, and went to his bedroom. “Jarvis, if anyone asked, I’m sleeping.”

“Perhaps I should lie to mitigate the chances of a heart attack.”

“Sass is ugly, J.” Tony toed off his boots, shucked out of his jeans, and rolled under the covers. All in all, it hadn’t been a terrible day.

********

Bells woke him up, and he checked his heart before trying to figure out what the hell was happening. His phone lay atop the night stand, ringing its fool head off, and he grabbed it.

“What?”

“Good morning, Tony,” Steve said.

“Is it morning?” Tony had no idea. He glanced at the closed shutters and shrugged. “Where are you?”

“Trying to convince everyone on the team that I’ll spank you with my bare hand instead of using a strap. Natasha actually suggested a few other items, but Bruce ruled them out as cruel and unusual.”

“Oh.” Tony wasn’t going to worry about it until later. “Tell Bruce I’m sorry. I had no idea it’d hulk him out.”

“I will.”

Tony cleared his throat. “And I’m sorry to everyone else, too. I wasn’t sure, and if I was wrong, well, you know I hate being wrong.”

“I’m figuring that out. Can you explain to me why you’re in Malibu when you said New York?”

“Scared of a spanking?” Tony teased, getting to his feet and taking a long stretch. “Really, I was just checking on the house computer system.”

“Your Dom wants you in New York. Now.”

Pausing, Tony was glad Steve couldn’t see the big grin. “Let me take a shower, and then I’ll be there.”

“Fine.”

“Was that a growl? Steve, was that your first growl? I am so proud of you!” Tony laughed when Steve hung up on him. “Jarvis, you there, buddy?”

“As always. Hawkeye and Miss Romanoff remained with Agent Coulson. After repairs, I piloted the captain and Dr. Banner to New York.”

“And you didn’t tell them I was in Malibu?” Tony talked and walked, getting to the shower.

“No one inquired as to your location, and you needed your rest.”

“Jarvis, you sound almost like a brat.” Tony put the phone on the soap dish and took the fastest shower of his life. “Get with Pepper and open the Stark Mansion. I want it cleaned, spiffed up, and ready for anything.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony hated the place, but he remembered his dad’s love for secret rooms and hideaways, and it was more than possible that he had missed one or two of them. If Fury wanted the place, there was something there, and the mansion would be the perfect place to put his father’s lab. Getting it off the helicarrier was the priority, before the thing crashed.

He dressed in a flight suit and trotted down to his workshop. Slipping into Speedy was a little tricky without Jarvis, but he managed it. He put the workshop in lockdown, just in case, and then hit the morning sky hard, making it boom.

“Good to see you, sir.”

“Of course.” Tony let Jarvis plot a course. “Get some more guys in there. I want you repaired ASAP.”

“I’m touched.”

Laughing, Tony pushed faster, even though he had no idea why he was rushing to a spanking. “I don’t like leaving the Mark Seven alone. Maybe some extra house security wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“I will speak to Miss Potts. Perhaps, after your spanking, we could return in the quinjet for it.”

“You did get that wheel put back on, right?”

“Correct.”

The thought of Steve’s super serum hand connecting with Tony’s all-too-regular human butt made him want to fly somewhere else for a year or two, not that he didn’t like the occasional spanking, because he did. He really did, but this was different, in a bad way.

“Sir, your speed isn’t staying consistent.”

“Sorry.” Tony upped it. “No chance there’ll be an attack of some sort, is there?”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Me too,” Tony grumbled. “Put up the last paper on nanites that I was reading. I have a feeling that’s the one that’ll help us make the suit more flexible.”

“Certainly.”

Tony kept one eye on the sky and one on the paper, agreeing with most of it but seeing two glaring errors that made him want to look up the author and re-teach her basic algorithms. “Buy what we need, Jarvis. I’ll start coding as soon as my butt is well enough to sit a chair.”

“Do I assume you intend on coding the titanium to retract?”

“Jarvis, don’t play stupid. The gold is going to be the hard part.” Tony would figure it out as he went. “We might need a new exoskeleton or to tweak the alloy. Make sure I remember to ask Bruce about a dozen questions.”

“Sir, the captain is asking for your time of arrival. Should I give you an extra thirty minutes?”

“Just tell the truth,” Tony growled. He might rescue a few cats from trees on the way there, but putting off a beating only made it worse. “You might discuss with him my pain tolerances and inability to regenerate a new ass.”

“That does sound reasonable.”

“Throw in a few statistics to make sure he’s listening.” Tony scanned the skies, hoping a plane was falling or something. No such luck, but he indulged himself when he got to New York by taking the long way around the city. The reconstruction of his tower was moving ahead, and it was time to take down that beat up letter A, no matter how much the press was attached to it.

The bots did their job, and he went right for the scotch, needing the fortification. Steve was sprawled on a sofa, but he got to his feet, a smile teasing at his lips. He looked as if he hadn’t slept recently, tousled hair, rumpled clothes, but the uniform was gone. “Did you take the long way?”

“Maybe.” Tony took a sip, not caring that it was ten in the morning. He’d skipped breakfast. Steve moved in close, and Tony swallowed hard, the scotch rolling in his stomach. A quick glance up into blue eyes and any residual willfulness crumbled. He handed his drink to his Dom and went to his knees, trying for graceful, grasping his ankles and lowering his head. It was an unspoken truth that he’d kneel here forever if Steve asked it of him.

“Did you know Coulson was Clint’s other Dom?”

Shock brought Tony’s gaze up, and he frowned. “What?”

“Guess that’s a no.” Steve teased his fingers through Tony’s hair. “They have one of those triad things.”

“I’ll be damned. Kinky.” Tony didn’t lower his head again. He went ahead and felt guilty. “I would’ve played it differently if I’d have known.”

“I told them that.” Steve took a half-step closer. “You should’ve warned me.”

Tony didn’t agree, but he could see from the stubborn look on Steve’s face that now was not the time to argue. “Bruce is okay?”

“He’s fine. He apologized for the quinjet.” Steve stepped away, and Tony wanted to crane his neck to see where his Dom was going, but with a herculean effort managed to keep his eyes forward. About a half a million comments, jokes, and quips lodged in his throat, and being a sub sucked so hard. Steve was back in Tony’s line of sight, without a glass of scotch. “I know this isn’t easy. I appreciate your effort.”

“You’d better.” Tony tightened his grip on his ankles so he wouldn’t get up. Kneeling occasionally for Pepper had never been this hard, but then again, it hadn’t meant anything either. “Are we done? The Mark Seven is still in California, and Jarvis promised me a ride there in the quinjet.”

Steve frowned, moving to the sofa, sitting and spreading his knees. With one finger he got Tony up and back down. Tony settled between Steve’s feet, wanting sex now. Something about proximity to Steve’s crotch did that to him. Tony licked his lower lip.

“Is Tony here yet?” Pepper came barreling off the elevator, heels clicking. “Oh, my. Well.”

“Give me a minute, and we’ll meet you in your office,” Steve said.

Tony was tempted to yell for help or grab for her leg, but Steve had this look like his hand was itching to smack Tony’s ass. “Oh, crap.”

With one finger Steve shut him up, and Tony hated that.

“Sure.” Pepper sounded nervous. “Your delivery arrived.” She was close now. “Did you want it now?”

“Yes.” Steve took a medium-sized box from her and grinned. “Thank you. Don’t worry. Everything is fine.”

Even though it was against the rules, Tony gave a miniscule nod that he knew she’d notice. She was Pepper, and he loved her for her loyalty.

“Okay! Good! See you both later!” Pepper was gone in a flurried retreat of click clacks.

“Thanks for reassuring her.” Steve kissed him, and Tony wondered if the guy ever missed anything. “So…” He wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him even closer, biting Tony’s neck just long enough to make him groan. Tingles raced around his body, and he wanted so many things right now. Steve brushed Tony’s hair back. “I told them I’d punish you. Whether right or wrong, I think you see their point, and this brings me to your choice.”

“My ass likes any choice that doesn’t hurt.” Tony meant that, but he could understand their anger. He’d felt it himself, and he hadn’t been close to Agent Coulson. “This is all Fury’s fault.”

“Except for the part where you didn’t tell me.” Steve sounded very sure about that. “I know you don’t share well, or play on a team, but I hope, in the future, you’ll talk to me and we’ll decide together if the information should be shared.”

“I’m sure a red hot ass will encourage me to be more forthcoming in the future,” Tony said, trying not to sound like a brat.

“Yes, I hear the sarcasm.” Steve drew back a little, pushing his hair back. Tony wanted to crowd him, and he might’ve made a needy little whine. Steve sighed. “Sorry.” He nudged closer, putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “This is your decision. I collar you and punish you, or, well, I think this is over between us.”

The shock of it made Tony take a breath like a gasp. He got to his feet in a rush, getting out of reach. “Or how about I put on my suit and fly the hell away from you crazy people?” He gestured wildly “If it weren’t for me pushing Fury, Hawkeye would still be without his Dom! And what does the team want? My ass on a platter? Well, screw the team! I’m not taking a collar from you for good team dynamics. They can kiss my ass. Which is staying white! Thank you very much!”

Steve got his feet, moving slow, pushing the forgotten box to the floor. “I would never punish a submissive who isn’t mine.”

“Well, good for you and your morals!” Tony paced back and forth, considering all his options and hating most of them. “I’ve let any number of people smack me around!”

Grimacing, Steve turned his back, shoulders hunched, and there was no telling what he wanted to say, or yell. Tony wished he could shake some sense into him. “Just punish me! Give me a black eye or something! Appease the team! That’s what this is all about, right?”

“No!” Steve didn’t turn around. “This is about how I can’t trust you because you won’t talk to me!”

“And you think if I’m collared it’ll solve our problems?” Tony made sure not to yell too loudly.

“Yes! No! Maybe?” Steve shifted, half-turning, rubbing his face. “I thought it’d give us a place to start.”

“Starting with a punishment is a horrible idea. You want to punish me for doing what I thought was right? Fine, but you won’t have the comfort of me being collared with it.” Tony took another step back, knowing exactly how fast Steve could move when he was motivated. “You want me off the team? Fine! And you bunch of moochers can get your asses out of my tower!”

A noise made them flinch, Steve’s face paled, and Tony had never wanted a drink more, but they swiveled, and Bruce took off his glasses.

“I’m interrupting? I know.” Bruce swallowed hard. “But--.”

“Bruce, I wasn’t talking about you,” Tony interrupted. “Right now, you’re the only one I want here.” He refused to look at Steve’s slumped shoulders.

“Sir, a Shield quinjet has landed on the roof.”

“Just great,” Tony grumbled, fully expecting Hawkeye to put a couple of arrows in him. “Has anyone even bothered to ask Agent Coulson why he didn’t clue us in that he was alive and kicking?”

“The situation is complicated,” Steve said.

“And beating my ass is going to fix it? Make it better?”

Whatever Steve was going to say was interrupted by Natasha and Hawkeye exiting the elevator and heading straight for them. Steve took a step like he might protect Tony, but Natasha moved too fast. Her hand lashed out, and Tony took it, nearly falling, but the next blow sent him to his ass.

“That is enough!” Steve shouted, or it might’ve been Steve. Tony wasn’t really sure over the ringing in his ears as he wobbled to his feet. He could feel blood starting to run down his face, and Natasha looked as if she was done with the fun part and moving on to her knives. More afraid than he’d admit, Tony might’ve leaned his forehead onto Steve’s back. Wait. What?

“Tasha,” Hawkeye whispered, looking as if he were carved from stone. “Stop.”

“Please,” Bruce said.

Steve wrapped his arm back, fingers brushing Tony’s wrist, and Tony twisted away before he thought about it. He sidled around, mind rushing through a thousand scenarios, and never took his eyes off Natasha.

“Tony, wait.”

Breath coming fast now, memories that he wished he could forget throwing themselves at him, he put up his hands, hoping to placate them. “Jarvis, tell Happy to bring a car around front.”

Bruce shuddered all over. “Not a team.”

“We are,” Steve said. “Tony, don’t leave. We need to work this out.”

“You guys work it out. That’s what you did before, right? Let me know what you come up with this time so I can ignore it again.” Tony swiped his hand through some blood on his face. “Or, hey, better yet, don’t bother.” He grinned, false and sharp, feeling as if he were falling again. Two more steps, Natasha narrowed her eyes, and Tony was on the elevator. “I’ll just go. Jarvis, elevator protocol five,” he snapped.

The door slammed shut before Steve could get there. Tony leaned into his hands, staring at his blood-streaked face in the metal wall of the elevator. Why was it always his face? Couldn’t someone hit him in the stomach for a change? “Jarvis, no one in or out of my workshop. Encourage Dummy and You to run diagnostics.”

“Sir, where are you going?”

“I’ll let you know when I get there.” Tony wasted no time in getting in the back of the car that Happy had waiting.

“Hospital, boss?”

“Funny, Happy. No.” Tony rattled off an address, hands fumbling for a drink, and the instant the car stopped, he was out and away. Happy called after him, but New York ignored him, morning bleeding into afternoon as he walked, eyes firmly on the street, not the sky, and the shakes worked their way out of his muscles.

This part of Manhattan wasn’t damaged at all, no holes in the walls or boarded up windows, and he kept moving. People went about their business, but no one gave him a second look, and he was fine until he happened to glance up into a perfect blue sky. There was no wormhole, damn it, but he felt as if something heavy slammed into his lungs. He ducked for cover, pressing his hands to his forehead.

“Buddy, need some help?”

Pushing his way off the wall of the alley, Tony blocked the hand reaching for him. He was fine, damn it, and as long as he kept breathing, no one could say different. “No.”

“Aren’t you--?”

“No.” Tony didn’t look back, knowing where he was going now and using the back ways to his advantage. It was ridiculous to wish he had a jacket to cower inside. It wasn’t cold, and he was fine, and all he was doing was postponing dealing with the mess he’d left at the tower. There was no way he’d be lucky enough to have the place to himself when he went back. And he would go back. He just needed a minute to catch his breath, banish the demons to their dark corners, put a damn Band-Aid on his face, and he’d be up for another round.

The back wall rose up in front of him, and he let his memories find the handholds to guide him up and over. The gardens and yard looked forlorn, abandoned, but that was to be expected. No one had lived here for years. He considered selling it every January, at tax time, when Pepper was harping, but he never had, so here it sat, crumbling.

The alarm was off, and he could hear people moving in and about, no doubt getting the place ready like he’d asked, but he avoided them easily, using the back staircases and techniques he’d perfected as a child. He went down and down, and then through a hidden door in a small library, flipping on the lights to reveal his father’s workshop. He’d never touched a thing, and there were tools scattered here and there, waiting for Howard to pick them up.

This shop was state-of-the-art for the early Nineties, which wasn’t too bad because welding was welding, but the computers were pitiful. Tony made use of the bathroom, cleaning his face and avoiding looking in his own eyes. He had blood on his shirt, and he threw it in the corner in disgust. Another good flight suit ruined because the universe kept smacking him in the face. His reactor was bright in the mirror, and he checked the seating out of habit. He was fine. Good, even, and the swelling would go down and he wouldn’t miss his team, or Steve, a damn bit. It’d been the height of stupidity to even try to get along with that bunch of losers.

Not Bruce. But the rest of them.

Howard’s shop was quiet, no whirr of bots, chattering to each other, and he went from bench to bench, re-familiarizing himself with old projects and listening for the clink of ice cubes and the occasional curses of his father. He heard nothing but silence, filled with memories he’d rather forget, and he found a stool to slide on and considered where to get a shirt. There were probably some up in his room, but he wasn’t quite ready to go there yet.

“Dad, what are you hiding?”

No one answered him, which was a relief, but a number of facts skittered around in his head, helping him to avoid thinking about Steve. First, Jarvis had never been installed in the mansion. His father had forbidden it, furious at the mere suggestion and that had been long before Jarvis was truly a force to be reckoned with. Secondly, there were no existing floor plans to the mansion, and lastly, his father was a sneaky bastard. Alcohol had dimmed him, made him less of an engineer, but it had heightened the paranoia. There was more here than met the eye, and Fury wanted it. Now why SHIELD hadn’t just asked for it was one of those age-old questions that Tony would never figure out. Unless… Stane had turned them down flat. Obadiah had carried more than a few secrets to his fiery grave.

A secret shop in a secret shop was a ridiculous idea. Tony sighed in disgust and traipsed upstairs to his old bedroom. It looked the same, and sure enough, there were still clothes, and the shirt might’ve pulled a little tight, but he found a jacket that was a trifle big and it was good enough. He glanced in the mirror, noticing the swelling and colors on his face. She must’ve taken lessons on the perfect slap. Hard enough to break skin, cause swelling, and make it impossible to smile or sleep on that side. She was a very talented lady, and she’d never forgive him for hurting Hawkeye.

Someone gasped, and he turned to see who was by the door. “Cleaning up in here?”

“Mr. Stark?”

“That’s me. I’ll get out of your way.” Tony didn’t smile. “You can donate these old clothes to charity.”

“We’ll do that.” The guy smiled, nodded, and looked around the room as if searching for something in particular. “Will you be sleeping here?”

“Not sure.” Tony stepped close, taking in the shoes, hands, and quality of the man’s clothes. “Do you really think it’s in my room?”

For one split second, the guy’s eyes shifted and then he frowned. “Excuse me, Mr. Stark?”

“Never mind. Tell Fury to keep looking.” Tony hated sloppy work. Of course, not everyone could be as competent as Hawkeye and Black Widow, but SHIELD should have standards. “Tell everyone I’m home, would you?”

“Sure. Sure!” The guy looked slightly embarrassed, and he should be.

Back down the stairs, and his stomach complained so he dug in his pocket for his phone before remembering that he left it behind in his mad escape. “Damn,” he grumbled, trying to remember where the land line was and failing. He detoured through the huge kitchen, stepping around several people who looked at him as if he were crazy – jury still out – and quickly gave up because it was obvious there was no food in the house.

The inability to gripe at Jarvis really nagged at him. He padded back down to his dad’s shop, booted up a computer, cannibalized parts from three other machines, improvised a connection or two, and waited ten years for it to find the Internet. It gave him plenty of time to think about Steve and the rest of the idiots, but pressing his cheek helped him skip it. He opened his email client and waited another year for it to load.

_Jarvis?_

_It is good to hear from you, sir._

_I’m hungry. The mansion needs food._ Tony kept it short. He was certain that Jarvis was telling everyone in the world where he was.

_I will inform the authorities. The captain is concerned that your face needs stitches. I explained to him about the new ways to repair facial injuries._

_No glue needed this time._ Tony hesitated, unwilling to discuss Steve. _Shield is here, mixed in with the cleaning crew. There’s something hidden here, somewhere._

_I’m astounded that it wasn’t located in all the years the mansion has been empty._

_Me too._ Tony would admit that the alarm had been the best money could buy, but SHIELD wouldn’t let that stop them. _It can’t be behind a wall. They’d have found it._

_It’s unfortunate that there is no way to check for spatial anomalies. Do you have any memories of your father that might help?_

Tony stared at the screen, casting back through the years he’d lived here, before boarding school, before college and briefly after college. _We could burn the place down._

_While creative, I’m not sure Miss Potts would approve._

_There is that. Get a crew over here. I want you installed toot sweet._ Tony made a fast decision. _Maybe I’ll get a dog._

_I sincerely hope not._

_Stark out._ Tony shut it down and made a note never to do that again. The time lags had been excruciating. He went out, careful to lock the secret door, and nearly screamed. Faster than he ever had in his life, he looked for cover.

Hawkeye, perched on top of a nearby bookcase, never lost a grin that was far gone into terrifying. Tony sidled towards the door, keeping his back to the wall. “Can I run for it?”

“Natasha told me to follow you. Did you know Shield is in the building?”

“Yes.” Tony stopped, deciding to forget it. He’d never make it. “Are you going to kill me? I’d like to know in advance if you are.”

“No.” Hawkeye slid down to his feet. He sounded as if he were telling the truth. “Tasha is a bit over-protective of me.”

“You think?” Tony needed a drink and to sit down and catch his breath. “How is Agent Coulson?”

“Alive. Healing.” Hawkeye had a note in his voice that might’ve been relief. “He was waiting.”

“For?” Tony regretted the question as soon as he asked it.

“To make sure he lived.” Hawkeye said the words with no emotion whatsoever behind them. “His recovery was difficult. He had a relapse, infection, nearly died again.”

“Sorry.” Tony meant that. “Hey, if you’re going to slug me, can we get it over with? And please, not the face. You have no idea how much damage my face has taken. I’m about one black eye from a plastic surgeon.”

“I’m not gonna hit you. The choices Phil made weren’t your fault.” Hawkeye rolled his eyes. “I ordered pizza. You got any money?”

“It’s in my other pants.” Tony led the way back to the main foyer. There were more people bustling about now. “What do you think of the place?”

“Big. Lots of nooks and crannies. Roof seems sturdy.”

Tony was not even going to ask why or how Hawkeye got on the roof. “Ugly, I know. This mansion is full of lots of bad memories and reasons to never grace these doors again.”

“So why are you here?” Hawkeye had his eyebrows up.

“Secrets, my dear Hawkeye. Secrets.” Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll probably need your help.”

Hawkeye looked at Tony’s hand. “Could be fun.”

“Who ordered pizza?”

“He did.” Tony pointed at Hawkeye, took the boxes, and headed for the closest room with a bar. There was a den, or some kind of room, behind big sliding doors. He didn’t remember ever being in there, but the furniture was brown leather, the wallpaper bland, and the whiskey might’ve aged, but it was still good. Hawkeye wasn’t far behind, and he accepted the offer of a tumbler of fine single malt scotch. They grabbed a piece of pizza, toasted each other, and ate like wild dogs. Tony tried to keep up with him but failed miserably. “You already called and ratted me out, didn’t you?”

“Yup.” Hawkeye shrugged. “Cap’s tired of you running off.”

Tony matched the shrug. “I’m tired of being hit in the face.”

“What’s Shield want with this place?” Hawkeye mumbled around a double-stack of pizza slices, changing the subject without warning.

Tony wiped his mouth, took a healthy drink of scotch, and considered it. “I don’t know. My dad must’ve left something behind that Fury can’t find, and it’s bugging the shit out of him.”

Hawkeye finished the last box and slugged his whiskey dry. “You want me to go looking?”

“Be my guest.” Tony took another sip and considered whether what he was asking next would get him hit. “You’re sticking with me, or going home to Shield?”

Instead of answering, Hawkeye refilled his tumbler and drained it. He licked his lips. “Agent Coulson is training a new team.”

“Oh.” Tony didn’t really get it, but he’d work on it. Asking more questions seemed the height of stupidity. Hawkeye had a way of holding perfectly still, looking dangerous and right on the verge of killing someone or something. Tony respected that, and it worried him.

“Oh, thank god,” Steve said from the doorway. He looked rushed and rumpled, windblown even. He was alone, which could be good or bad, and Tony hated that he wanted to kneel and put a piece of furniture between them and run out of the room screaming, all at the same time. Steve raised his hands. “Wait. Don’t run off. Please.”

“I lost you when you ditched the limo. He might’ve freaked out a little.” Hawkeye strutted out the door, going only god knew where and leaving Tony alone with Steve.

“We ate all the pizza. Well, it was Hawkeye, really. Sorry.” Tony refused to walk over to him and be overwhelmed by all that manliness, ending up on his knees again. It was far safer to stay over by the dead potted plant. “He lost me?” he asked with a tiny bit of pride.

“Then it flashed on the news that you’d been spotted drunk and wandering in an alley. Some fellow had a picture.” Steve put his hands on his hips, which could be bad. “Can we talk without you running out the door?”

“I’m not entirely sure, and I’m not drunk.” Tony finished his scotch with a dramatic toss and considered a refill. “Let’s agree on two things. One: you aren’t punishing me. Two: you--.”

“No,” Steve interrupted. His jaw jutted out, and he growled, “Let’s sit down and talk. That’s where we start.”

“How about I give you the nickel tour instead?” Tony had noticed over the years that sitting down talks never ended well for him. “Howard bought this mansion in the Fifties.” He made a gesture towards the door. “Did you walk here? Do I need to pay your cab?”

“Oh, Tony,” Steve said, rubbing his face with his hands, but he nodded. “Okay. Give me the tour. It’s a lovely house. I like the architectural features.”

Tony stared at him in horror, and then it hit him. “I can’t sell this house, can I?”

“It would make me sad,” Steve said with remarkable sincerity. “And why sell it now? You’ve kept it for years.” He ran his hand across an enormous mantel that wrapped around a truly ugly fireplace. “This wood is gorgeous. Do you even see it in houses anymore?”

“Not in my houses,” Tony grumbled, jealous of a house, which was stupid. “Alright, just a warning: Shield agents are in the house, disguised as maids and such.”

“Fury promised to back off!” Steve sounded extremely offended.

“No, he didn’t. He threw some money and Howard’s lab at us.” Tony wasn’t surprised or upset. It was SHIELD. They were spies, doing spy stuff.

Steve put his finger to his ear, tapping. “Hawkeye, please escort any Shield agents you see out the front door.”

There was no way to hear the answer, but Steve wasn’t quite finished. “Natasha, give Fury a ring, would you? Explain to him that I’m not happy.”

“You ran this like an op? Find the wayward sub?” Tony rolled his eyes, trying to decide which direction to take Steve first. Every direction was damn dull, and he sighed. “Do you have the phone I gave you?”

Steve wordlessly dug it from his pocket and held it out. Tony took it, feeling more secure with it in his hand. “Jarvis, is Pepper still waiting for us in her office?”

“She has moved on to other pursuits, sir.”

“I informed her of the situation,” Steve said at almost the same time.

“I’m sure she rolled her eyes and made sure there was money in my bail money account. Now! Do you want to see the house? Or just wander about like Hawkeye?” Tony hated that he had one house that wasn’t half-destroyed, and it was this one. “Jarvis, have someone bring me some clothes. I’m going to be living here for a few days.”

“You are?” Steve put a wealth of worry in those two words. “Can I look at your cheekbone? I know asking you to go to a doctor is out of the question.”

“It’ll heal.” Tony poked at it, noticed it didn’t start bleeding again and forgot about it. He tried to ignore the fact that Steve was close and smelled like good things. “I’m still mad at you. Don’t confuse my happiness about pizza with forgiveness. You, Mr. America, are still in the doghouse.”

Steve’s fingers twitched, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “It looks painful, and why do people laugh when someone calls me Mr. Rogers?”

“Ask Jarvis. Later. When I’m not around.” Tony took off, walking fast and knowing that Steve would keep up. “That’s the living room, or at least one of them. I used to hide in there when my nanny was looking for me.” He would’ve sailed right past the heavy oak door, but Steve went inside. From the look on Steve’s face, Tony knew he was in trouble. He could never burn down this moldy mansion now.

“Is that a Renoir?” Steve’s voice was hushed, and he couldn’t take his eyes off what to Tony was a very ugly painting. “You had a nanny?”

“Many. One of them even had me.” Tony wandered over to an overstuffed chair and sat down with a thump. “All the art in this house is the real deal. My dad was a collector.”

“Like you.” Steve moved around the room, engrossed in the art. Tony slung his leg over the arm and considered his day. It had started out okay and gone downhill fast. Now, all he wanted to do was work on the next suit, but he was stuck in hell. He dropped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. When Steve stared down at him, Tony quit trying to escape him. Giving him plenty of time to run, Steve leaned and they kissed, upside down. Steve nibbled his way to Tony’s neck. “My mark is nearly gone.”

“There’s still plenty of bruising,” Tony grumbled, not in the mood to be mauled. “Haven’t you wised up yet that I’m a difficult person, and I’ll always be difficult? Save yourself. Pepper did.”

“That’s not quite how she tells the story.” Steve kissed him again. “You’re a train wreck, but this time, you were right. It wasn’t fair, and decisions were made in the heat of anger. I’m glad you went to Malibu and gave us the chance to cool off.”

“Me too, when you put it that way. I can’t even imagine what Natasha would’ve done if she were angry.” Tony worked the sarcasm, about an inch from gloating. Of course he’d been right.

Sliding around, Steve knelt in front of Tony’s chair. “Sorry.”

“Oh, shit, Steve.” Tony flipped up and around, straddling him and kissing him. “You were right, too. I should’ve told you what I suspected. I… just didn’t.”

“Trust is earned.” Steve leaned until they were forehead to forehead. “I’ll work harder.”

Appalled, Tony swallowed hard. This was his fault, and he was shit at relationships, and here Steve was taking blame and feeling guilty. Tony kissed him. “You’re doing great. Really. I suck at this, not you.”

“I should’ve stopped Natasha,” Steve whispered. “She had no right.”

“I’m not wearing a collar, and I think we were both surprised at how fast she can move when motivated.” Tony would never be the kind of sub to hide behind his Dom. “At least Hawkeye didn’t shoot me.”

“There is that.” Steve hugged him, a genuine hug, and Tony couldn’t remember receiving many of those over the years. “Show me some more of the house?”

“Most of it looks like this.” Tony nuzzled some shirt with the good side of his face, biting a little.

Steve pushed Tony back enough they could see into each other’s eyes. Neither of them said a word, and Tony was tempted to fill the silence with a torrent of nonsense, but he didn’t know what to say. Promising to work at this relationship seemed foolish. He had proven that he wouldn’t, or couldn’t, and he didn’t know how to make anyone trust him, much less Steve.

“In the interest of full disclosure, did I tell you that there’s some sort of secret room that Hawkeye’s off searching for somewhere in the mansion?” Tony went with that.

“No, you might’ve skipped it.” Steve wrapped his hand around the back of Tony’s neck and kissed him. “Is that why Shield’s in the house?”

“Yes.” Tony thought frantically, worried he’d forgotten something else. “I also donated all my clothes to charity. That okay?”

Steve laughed, getting to his feet and pulling Tony with him. “Does this mean you’ll be naked soon?”

“Maybe.” Tony stayed close, trying to act as if it wasn’t his idea. They went out the door, which Steve shut, and Tony randomly went to the right. Six identically boring rooms later, Steve turned to Tony with an unreadable expression. “What?”

“You’re rich.”

“Um, yeah?” Tony furrowed his brow, hoping Steve wasn’t having another breakdown.

“Really rich. As in, you’ve never wanted for anything rich.”

“I had everything money could buy.” Tony nodded, making sure his tone was bland. “For some reason, I thought you got the idea when my bathroom was bigger than your apartment.”

“I did, but…” Steve wrapped his arm tight around Tony’s shoulders and spun them in a circle. “This is wealth I understand. It has context now. I can’t explain it.”

“This is my father’s idea of wealth. Mine is slightly different.”

“Steel and iron versus wood and fabric.” Steve smiled and kissed him. “I was poor but never dirty, downtrodden begging poor. We were all poor. I never felt shame for it.”

“That’s good.” Tony was pretty sure he understood. “You’re not poor now, nor will you ever be poor again.”

It was far too easy to watch the wheel turn in Steve’s head, and Tony regretted mentioning it. “And that’s good thing. You can help me fix the world.”

Determination replaced what had been a dawning horror. Steve put his hands on his hips, unaware of how super hero he looked. “I will.” He gently kissed the side of Tony’s face and then nibbled on his mark. “We’ll do it together.”

“It’s a date. Pepper wants to help, too.” Tony dragged Steve towards the door. “This room is boring. If we’re going to keep this dump, it needs work. There’s no Wi-Fi, and have you seen the back lawn?”

“Is there a pool for me to dip?” Steve stopped resisting and went along without complaint. “A garage to park my motorcycle?”

“I’ll see what I could do.” Tony and Steve came to a screeching halt right before they plowed into Hawkeye, who came around the corner, moving fast.

“I found it.” Hawkeye spoke so softly that Tony blinked, wondering if he’d imagined the words. Steve with his super hearing nodded though, so it must’ve happened.

“What the hell? It took you twenty minutes?” Tony spread his hands, thinking that he was lucky SHIELD had never sent Hawkeye here to look for it earlier. “Are you magic?”

Hawkeye’s eyes went flat, cold. “I have an advantage.” He didn’t lose his glare. “You want to see or not?”

Tony opened his mouth to insist upon it, but Steve shook his head. “Too many spies around. Just make sure no one else gets close.”

“Yes, sir, Cap.” Hawkeye seemed to relax a little. “Natasha is going to want to see it anyway, and Bruce.”

“How about you give me a private showing and I decide who else to invite? Last time I checked this was my house.” Tony didn’t trust Natasha not to run right to Fury with the news in exchange for something she wanted, like a pardon for Hawkeye, not that he’d done anything wrong, intentionally.

Steve nudged Tony with a huge shoulder. “Tony has a point. Go show him. I’ll keep an eye out.”

More shocked than he’d ever admit, and more grateful than he’d ever tell, Tony gave him a quick kiss. “Let’s go.”

Hawkeye led the way, and at one point, he stopped, putting a hand on Tony’s chest to keep him back. They waited a long moment and then Hawkeye nodded that it was safe. They ended up in the detached two-car garage, which had been extravagant in the Fifties, not so much now. One bay held an old Impala that Tony liked, except for whole four-door thing it had going. He should give it to Steve.

“I see nothing but an old car and dust.” Tony would’ve flicked the lights on, but Hawkeye stopped him.

“Get in the car.” Hawkeye took the driver’s side. Tony felt stupid, but he did as he was told.

Hawkeye waited until the doors were shut and then tossed Tony a smirk. “Your dad was a paranoid bastard.”

“I’m aware.” Tony grabbed hold of the door handle when the entire floor started dropping. “That sneaky fucker!”

Grinning, Hawkeye was out the instant the floor stopped moving. Tony bolted after him, and when they cleared the platform, it rose, leaving them in darkness. When the floor had turned into the ceiling, the light flicked on, and Tony’s mouth fell open and stayed there.

“I’ll be damned.”

“Me too.” Hawkeye strolled to the nearest bench and hopped up on it. “Fury would kill his own mother for all this.”

Tony felt rooted to the floor. He blinked several times to make sure it was all real. “Reality check, please.” The phone buzzed in his pocket, and he ignored it.

“Real as hell, and I was there recently, so yes.”

It all clicked over in Tony’s mind. “You could sense the energy.”

“Unfortunately.”

“What the hell am I gonna do?” Tony muttered, going around the room, touching everything he could reach, analyzing and wishing he had some tools so he could start ripping. “Is that a rocket launcher?”

“First one I’ve seen powered by the Tesseract, but I’m thinking it is.”

“Dear old Dad had his people run all over Europe, scooping these weapons up after Steve went into the ice.” Tony was afraid he was fondling a pistol with a glowing blue power pack. “Someone in Shield suspected, found out, and Fury has been looking for the stash ever since.”

“You could sell one for a fortune.” Hawkeye wasn’t touching them. “They make my skin crawl.”

The responsible thing to do was melt them all down, but there was a chance each one would explode like a bomb. Tony had his father’s original notes from testing mere shards of Tesseract energy, and it was nothing he wanted to experiment with except under tightly controlled conditions. He knew restraint wasn’t his style, but he’d nearly died enough times this year. He rubbed his face, ignoring the slight shake to his hands.

Fury would exchange all this for Howard’s lab in the helicarrier. There was no doubt about it, but Tony wasn’t sure that was the right decision. SHIELD couldn’t be trusted with this much power. No one could.

“Hawkeye?”

“I don’t have an answer. Above my pay grade.” Hawkeye shrugged, face unreadable. “Let’s get back to Steve. Want me to organize the security on this heap?”

“Please. No one near this garage.” Tony had a thought. “Can I pay you? Put you on the payroll? Something?”

“Talk to Tasha.” Hawkeye pointed. “Move all the way to here or the floor will crush you.”

Tony watched with sharp eyes and saw Hawkeye pull a hidden lever. The ceiling above them – or most of it – began its quiet descent. They got in the car, Tony hid a smile, and they went back up. “Gotta love classic cars.”

“Not my thing, but Phil likes them.” Hawkeye took them back to the house one shadow at a time. “Stick with Steve until I get Shield out of the house.”

Protestations rose up, but then Tony saw a hint of something like mistrust and fear in Hawkeye’s eyes. “You don’t trust them?”

“Not with things I care about,” Hawkeye mumbled, striding away and gone in a blink, but he popped back around a corner. “Steve is that way.” He pointed before disappearing again. Tony went that way, not even going to ask how Hawkeye knew. The guy was spooky.

Steve wasted no time in wrapping Tony into a smothering hug. “You didn’t answer your phone.”

The urge to kneel and apologize warred with the desire to sink into Steve’s embrace and stay there all day. To avoid all that, Tony found some warm skin on Steve’s neck to nibble, trying to think of how to tell Steve about the cache of Hydra weapons. Before he could even open his mouth, a group of people bustled around the corner, armed with buckets and other cleaning products. Steve tightened his grip to protect Tony from the obvious danger.

“I like you a lot.” Tony rolled his eyes, but he meant it. “Now that the evil cleaning crew is gone, let me show my dad’s shop. It’s full of antiques like you.”

“High quality?” Steve stole a kiss with a laugh.

Tony grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away.

********

“No.”

“Yes.”

Tapping his arc reactor, Tony decided to give an inch. “I’m not sleeping in my father’s bed, or the one I occasionally slept in as a child, just no.”

“There aren’t any other options?” Damn Steve for always being reasonable. “In a house this size?”

“Let’s skip it.” Tony watched Steve wince as one of the workers cut into the wall to string the wires that would support Jarvis. “Okay, right. Sleep. We’ll find something flat with pillows.” He got Steve moving away from the destruction. They trooped upstairs, found a room with a bed that Tony didn’t remember, and Steve pulled him down on it.

“Are you trying to run?”

Tony stopped flailing. “Of course not.” He tried to relax back, designs and plans spinning in his head “Are we living here now?”

Steve toed off his shoes, yanked off Tony’s, and rolled so he was half on top of him. “Can we? Please?”

“Oh, god, stop.” Tony knew Steve was more holding him down than hugging him. “This place needs a lot of work.”

“So does every other place you own.” Steve leaned another inch and kissed up Tony’s jaw. “You can go without Jarvis for a week or two.”

“Not gonna happen.” Tony would throw boatloads of money at the problem. He tugged Steve closer.

“Do you still hate us all?”

“Yeah.” Tony kissed Steve’s serious face. “But we’ll work through it. Are you over your all-consuming desire to spank me?”

Steve gave him a lazy swat on the thigh that only stung. “Never. But, I screwed up.”

Guilt made Tony say something stupid. “I should’ve told you.” He spread his arms with a dramatic flair. “Go ahead and spank me,” he said, and yelping one second later as he was rolled, flipped, and ended ass up in Steve’s lap. “No, no, no!”

Looking over his shoulder, Tony glared into Steve’s grin. Steve caressed Tony’s ass with a thumb while keeping him down. “Relax.”

“Right,” Tony ground out around clenched teeth. Every muscle in his body pulled tight, and he sincerely hoped no more of his bones were broken. A broken ass would be very embarrassing.

“Don’t take all the fun out of this.” Steve gave him nothing more than a gentle swat on the ass. “I want to collar you.”

Tony put his face down on the slightly musty duvet and covered his head with his arms. “You’d regret it. Trust me.”

The blow was gentle, not much more than a tap, but Tony knew there was more to come, and with a blink he couldn’t remember why he was arguing about this. Steve pushed Tony’s shirt up and smoothed his hand across Tony’s back. The warm touch was enough to send Tony down to his happy place, and once there, he wiggled his ass.

Steve laughed. “I do trust you, and you should trust me enough to wear my collar.”

The spanks that followed those words grew in strength until Tony was gasping for air and pushing his ass up to meet the next one. Endorphins crashed through him, and his fists clutched the covers. Steve slid his big hand up to Tony’s neck and twisted the fading bite mark without slowing his pace. Arching, Tony yowled curses, tingling from head to toe, and his orgasm broke over him. For a long moment, he felt suspended in air and then he crashed into Steve, being held close, gentled through the pleasure and pain.

“Never,” he gasped. He tucked his head beneath Steve’s collarbone and tried again. “Never come so hard,” he whispered. “I might be dead.”

“I doubt it.” Steve kissed and stroked him. Tony felt his eyes starting to shut and he tried to mumble something about a blow job, but Steve kissed him and everything faded away. The smell of coffee pulled him awake, and he didn’t open his eyes. He just raised his hands and made grabby motions.

“You have to sit up,” Steve said, sliding his hand through Tony’s hair. “Sleep good?”

“Yeah,” Tony slithered up Steve’s side until they were both leaning against the headboard. Somehow, he’d lost his clothes, and Steve was only in boxers. “Where am I again?” Tony’s blurry eyes didn’t register anything familiar. “Jarvis?”

“The mansion. Jarvis called me earlier and said a lot of stuff that I mostly didn’t listen to, but I’m sure you can call him back.” Steve held the mug so Tony could take it. “Clint and Natasha moved in, and Bruce said he’d think about it.”

“He likes his lab.” Tony sipped the coffee, appalled that Steve would ignore Jarvis. “Wait. How long did I sleep?”

“Sixteen hours, give or take. I think you were tired.” Steve nuzzled him. Tony relaxed against him and drank his coffee, letting the words wash over him. Steve updated him on everything, from the cleaning crew to the security Hawkeye put in place. “I did some exploring, and I think I found us a set of rooms you’ll like.”

Tony nodded and kept drinking. “I’m gonna need more of this.” He stretched a little, but he didn’t want to pull away from Steve. “You’re warm.”

Steve laughed and stopped talking about serious things, and Tony kept his hands on his coffee mug until it’d been emptied twice. Only then did he start teasing at Steve’s beautiful body. Steve stole a few kisses. “Wait a second.”

Making a grab, Tony was too late to stop him from escaping the bed and padding over to the dresser. Steve picked up a box – it looked familiar – and dashed back to the bed. “I got this for you.”

Very worried, Tony shook his head. “It’s probably a bomb. I don’t accept packages.” He tried to get his mouth on Steve’s nipple. Steve rolled his eyes, let him play, and opened the box. Curious despite his good sense, Tony peeked inside. “Steve,” he whined.

“I was going to make a huge deal out of it. Dramatic music, food, a group of friends, but…” Steve blushed. “I know you’re reluctant, and I didn’t want to embarrass us both.”

Tony curled until he could rest his head on Steve’s stomach. “You know I’ll screw it up.”

Somehow, Steve managed to wrap him close. “With most subs, the collaring comes last, but I need you to know that I’m not going to leave you. I’m in this for the long haul. I think a collar will remind you.”

Glad there was enough caffeine in his body to make thinking possible, Tony could concede he needed that reassurance. “You said we were through.”

Groaning, Steve kissed him. “We need this. It’s the place to begin. If we truly can’t, then… I don’t even know.”

“I think I get it.” Tony did. He needed the promise of a collar, and Steve needed the confidence that it would bring. “Fine. I still think you’ve lost your mind, but I’m willing to go along for the ride. It’ll be fun.”

Steve dumped the box’s contents and a black, leather collar fell into Tony’s hands. It was plain, braided, not fancy, but it was quality work. Tony hesitated to move. “No padlock? No chains?”

“Magnet attachment. You can take it off if you need to, for any reason,” Steve said, soft and low. “It’s a promise, not a prison.” He reached under his pillow and pulled out the winding cuff that Tony had given him. “I figured I could wear this.”

Now Tony gave the collar a good look, and he liked what he saw. “I can do this,” he said, under his breath, needing a quick pep talk. “It doesn’t have a ring for a leash.”

“I’m not dragging you around. If you get stubborn, I’ll just throw you over my shoulder and carry you.” Steve put the cuff on his wrist. He took a deep breath. “We can do this.”

Tony stared down at the collar. There was so much to do, Hydra weapons topping the list with retrieving his father’s lab close behind, but Steve would help him get it all done. Tony’s hands shook a little as he lifted the collar and let the magnets snap it around his neck. It fit, of course, and it was light, not heavy with anything other than responsibility. He looked up and met Steve’s eyes.

“We can do this.”

********

end


End file.
